Do you trust me?
by TheAnimalSpirit
Summary: She had only been that three year old little girl when she first met him. And now, she was a queen. HIS queen. But that doesn't stop the fact that Pitch Black wants to use her against the guardians. Too bad that Jack doesn't like to share. The secrets unfolds and Anna and Elsa learns the truth about themselves and their whole family. How will they take it?
1. Chapter 1 The royal family

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of The Guardians or Frozen! I do not own the cover image for this story, either. They all belong to their respectful owners!

* * *

 **Hi there beautiful readers! :)**

 **This is my first fanfiction EVER! I am Norwegian, so, sorry if I misspell something. As long as you understand what I am writing, I'm happy! :D Well, at least I hope you like my first chapter :) I'm very new to all this so please welcome me with open arms!**

 **Happy reading. c:**

* * *

 _Chapter 1. The royal family._

 _Once upon a time there were a king and a queen in Italy that had two children. The king and queen lived in a castle straight outside a forest and was lit up with the houses before it's gates. The castle had a big garden, which was filled with all types of animals. The queen somehow didn't like the idea of animals kept up in small cages and such. No, she let the animals walk free._

 _The king and queen's oldest child was a young girl named Grace, their youngest was a little boy named Agnarr._

 _Agnarr had auburn reddish hair, green-grey-ish eyes and was a caring and kind boy. He often helped the staff of the castle and played with kids on his own age. Agnarr was a troublemaker and he would often do things that weren't allowed in the castle. If his mother said no to something, that would mean yes to him. He did everything opposite of what he was told to do. There was a few times he would act serious and pull himself together to get the job done. But that would of course be after he had joked around and done mischief._

 _Grace was born with blonde hair and the same eye color as her younger brother. She was only four years older and was known as Agnarr's partner in crime. She would also help the staff of the castle, along with her brother and play outside with the other kids of the kingdom. But Grace did also love music and could play several instruments._

 _In Norway was a princess named Iduna. Iduna had a younger sister, named Primrose. There was just a year between the two sisters, so they grew up inseparable._

 _Iduna was born with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was a very kind and beautiful and she saw the world in a way most doesn't. Iduna loved to both dance and read and would often hide from her tutors in a cabinet to read a good book she had just found in the library._

 _If Iduna wasn't inside playing or reading a book, she would go out with her sister and pluck flowers for their father or feed the fish in the nearby river._

 _You see, Iduna and Primrose's mother died after giving birth to the youngest daughter. The former queen had gotten sick. Very sick and then died after a few minutes of holding Primrose._

 _The two girls were too young to even remember her, so it didn't really matter to them. And their father, well, let's just say that his deceased wife never really left him._

 _Primrose had a lighter shade of brown hair than her sister and had green emerald eyes. She was very kind to those around her and held those she loved close. If someone she cared for would leave for just a day, the person would never leave before taking farewell with her._

 _Just like her sister, Primrose loved to read. She saw reading as an escape from reality and the stupid tutors who would never understand her. She loved making people around her smile and used to bring her sister out to the town square to dance with the other children._

 _._

 _Later on Primrose married king Thomas of Corona. The king was only a few years older than her and they both fell in love with first sight. Thomas had fallen for the princess so hard that he eventually broke into her sleeping chambers and watched her sleep. Primrose woke up and got him locked up behind bars for the night. She had stayed with him, asking him why he had watched her sleep and the king confessed that he had fallen for her._

 _Princess Grace met a merchant named Mark. He was out on business and met the princess out in the forest. They had promised to meet again and it didn't take long before the two of them formed a friendship. Grace had kept her identity a secret at first, not telling him she was the princess. She had told him that she was royal the day they shared their first kiss._

 _As for Agnarr and Iduna. They had met on a birthday ball in Arendelle. It was Iduna's birthday ball, the princess was now twenty one years old. And Agnarr was the first one to ask the princess to dance that evening. They danced, talked and fell in love. And just a year later they got married. The two of them had their differences and would sometimes argue, but they both knew that they couldn't live a day without one another._

 _The same year Agnarr and Iduna got married, Iduna and Primrose's father, the king of Arendelle died out of sickness. And two months later, Iduna and Agnarr was ready to take over the kingdom. Not too long after, Iduna gave birth to the daughter we all know too well. The newborn girl's name was Elsa. Elsa was born with platinum blonde hair and blue ocean eyes. Elsa was also born with a special gift. She had the ability to make it snow. Yes, she had snow powers. Beautiful powers. Agnarr and Iduna loved their daughters powers and promised that they would never do anything to make Elsa fear them, or herself._

.

Now it was the end of the summer and the now three year old Elsa and her parents were visiting Elsa's grandparents and aunt like they did every summer. Queen Iduna was once again pregnant with the _second child_. Elsa's uncle, Mark, was out on business and would arrive at the castle the next morning. But what Elsa didn't know was that this very day would turn into one she would _always_ remember.

* * *

The royal family had just eaten dinner and Elsa's favorite dessert, cherry pie. And it was time for Elsa to meet all the animals outside in the garden. Grace was the one who was responsible for Elsa, while the other adults was inside drinking coffee. Grace wasn't a very big fan of the drink and would rather hang out with her niece.

''I like animals,'' Elsa said.

Grace chuckled, ''Really? Which types of animals do you like?''

''Eeeeeeeh,'' Elsa said while pretending to think. ''All of them!''

Grace chuckled more. ''Well, alright. Can you _name_ some for me?'' she asked.

''Okay!'' Elsa said and skipped away.

Grace walked after her and bent down next to her, while pointing at a sheep.

''What's that?'' she asked.

''Why are you asking me? I thought grown ups were supposed to know this!'' Elsa said and crossed both arms over her chest like she've seen her papa do when he was specific.

Grace left out a bark of laughter. ''Yes, well, I just wanted to see if _you_ knew what it was.''

''That's a sheep!'' Elsa said proudly.

''Alright! Then, what's _that?_ '' Grace asked, now pointing at a goose.

''A _pip-pipp!''_

''No, that's a goose,'' Grace corrected.

''A... _goose_?''

''Yes, a goose.''

''I've never heard about that before,'' Elsa said.

''Well, now you have. But do you know what _that_ is then?''

''That's a dog, auntie. A dog!'' Elsa said.

''Mhmm! What about that, then?'' Grace asked, pointing at a pig.

'' _Bacon on four legs_!'' Elsa said, clapping her hands together. She loved bacon. Especially on pancakes.

Grace burst out laughing, picking up Elsa and standing up. Grace spun Elsa around in the air.

''You really are something, Elsa! You really are something!'' Grace gasped.

''No, I'm a human!'' Elsa said, only causing to make Grace laugh even more. ''Can you please put me down now?'' Elsa asked.

Grace sat Elsa back down on the ground and watched as Elsa picked up something.

''Well, hello there, Mr. Mouse. How are you doing today?'' Elsa asked the brown mouse she had just picked up from the grass. She walked a away from Grace.

Grace sat down on a nearby bench and watched as Elsa talked to the mouse.

''You really believe that they can understand you?'' Grace asked.

Elsa walked back to Grace. ''What?'' she asked.

''Do you believe that the animals believe what they're saying?'' Grace repeated.

''Of course I do,'' Elsa said. ''Don't you?''

''I believe in everything!'' Grace confessed.

''In everything?''

Grace nodded.

''Then I'll do that too!'' Elsa smiled.

''That's good. You'll never know _who_ you'll meet if you do.''

''Like, like Jack Frost?'' Elsa asked.

''Maybe. But only if you believe!'' Grace said and booped Elsa's nose.

''GRACE, ELSA! TIME FOR STORYTELLING!'' Elsa's grandmother yelled from the terrace.

''Let's race inside!'' Grace challenged.

Elsa sat the mouse down. ''Okay!''

''One!

Two!

THREE!'' Grace shouted and watched Elsa run the fastest her tiny legs could go. Grace jogged behind the girl, obviously letting Elsa win.

 _Boy, Elsa is one determined girl!_ , Grace thought.

.

.

.

.

Elsa sat on her father's lap as her grandfather was reading from Elsa's favorite fairytale book. The book held stories of The Sandman, Santa Claus, The Easter bunny, The Tooth fairy, and Jack Frost. It was obvious who Elsa's favorite was from the five.

Jack Frost.

Elsa saw him as a hope since the first time she learned about him.

He had snow powers just like her and he made her feel like she wasn't so alone in the world anymore. There was no one else in the world that had snow powers that Elsa knew about. So, hearing about Jack Frost gave her light.

He did also sound amazing from the stories she've had her parents to read for her. How he is fun and caring and the one that brings winter and snow all over the world.

That was just _wow_ to Elsa. _WOW!_

Currently Elsa's grandfather was reading about The Sandman. And Elsa knew what would come after the end of the story.

''The end!'' Elsa's grandfather announced and closed the book.

''Bedtime,'' Elsa's father whispered in his daughter ear.

''I don't want to sleep!'' Elsa said and crossed her arms, like she had done earlier.

''Well, you must!'' Agnarr said.

''Why must I _always_ go to sleep before everyone else?'' Elsa asked.

''Because you're younger and need more sleep than us adults,'' Iduna explained.

''Who made up that stupid rule?'' Elsa asked.

''Santa Claus,'' Agnarr stated.

''Well, when I meet him, I am going to convince him to change that rule,'' Elsa said and climbed down from her papa's lap.

Agnarr stood up from the couch. Iduna was too about to get up but was stopped by her husband.

''I'll make sure she goes to bed,'' He said and kissed her cheek.

''Say goodnight to everyone, Starshine,'' Agnarr said to his daughter.

Elsa hugged everyone after turn and said goodnight, before following her father to a bathroom.

Agnarr brushed Elsa's teeth and helped her get ready for bed. He than pretended to be some kind of monster and chased her to bed.

Downstairs in the living room where everyone else sat, could laughter and squeals be heard form upstairs. It was nothing unusual to any of them, so they just ignored it.

''The weather is very nice today,'' said Elsa's grandmother with folded hands.

''Honey, it's night,'' her husband said.

''Trust me. I know!''

.

Back upstairs, Agnarr had finally gotten Elsa to go to bed. But before he could kiss her forehead goodnight...:

''Wait! Where's Mr. Purple?'' Elsa asked.

Agnarr checked under the bed and found Elsa's purple stuffed giraffe.

''Here,'' he said and gave Elsa her giraffe.

''Goodnight, papa,'' Elsa said and laid her head on the pillow.

''Goodnight, Starshine,'' Agnarr said and kissed his daughter's forehead. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walked back down to the rest of his family.

.

.

.

(Sometime in the middle of the night.)

.

The Sandman is out to make sure that children get a goodnights sleep. And like always he had done his job correctly.

The golden dream sand above Elsa's head was forming into two young girls playing together. Elsa smiled in her sleep as she softly turned around.

Not long after a _barefoot_ man flew inside. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed the dream sand playing over the sleeping princess' head. The man smiled and walked over to the middle of the room and bent down to pick up something small.

The next thing the man knew was that something small was holding onto his one hand that was clutching his _staff_.

The man looked up and was met with Princess Elsa's childish face and ocean blue eyes. The Princess smiled, while the man looked nothing more then shocked.

''Can you see me?'' he asked.

* * *

 **NOTE FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS!: Elsa will call her grandparents for nonno and nonna later on. Due to that her grandparents, aunt _and_ father is Italian in this fan fic. And since her grandparents are Italian, well, they taught Elsa to call them by nonno and nonna. (Grandfather= Nonno. Grandmother = Nonna in Italian.)**

 **Just saying in case things get a little messy later on! ;)**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**

 **~TheAnimalSpirit**


	2. Chapter 2 The Guardians

**Well, hello there! Welcome to the second chapter. This chapter takes place at the same day that Elsa and her parents arrives at Elsa's grandparents castle in Italy. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Chapter 2 The Guardians._

It's been about fifteen years since the fight with Pitch and Jack becoming a guardian.

Children believe in _not_ only Santa Claus, The Easter Bunny, The Tooth Fairy and The Sandman.

But, Jack Frost, too.

Jamie was all grown up now and married to Pippa from his childhood friend group and had now three beautiful children. Jack being Jack, had of course been there and watched as his first believer grow up to the man he is today.

The now five guardians lived in peace, protecting children and minding their own business. It was only from time to time that some of their paths would cross, but at this very night, an old threat was striking back!

* * *

Jack was walking around in Spain, watching Sandy's dream sand and doing just fine. That is, until he noticed the northern lights on the sky. Jack didn't hesitate before he was on his way to The North Pole.

.

.

.

The rest of the guardians were there already when he arrived.

Like usual...

'' 'Bout time, mate,'' Bunnymund complained in his _australian accent_.

''Not all of us can make _magical_ holes that takes you wherever you want to go,'' Jack defended.

''Yeye, anyway! We have a mission,'' North said in his _thick russain accent_.

Everybody turned to face him.

''What kind of mission?'' Tooth asked.

'' _Manny_ have tasked us to make sure that _Pitch_ is not back,'' North explained.

''What, Pitch?! I thought that we got rid of him,'' Bunny said.

''Yes, but as I remember, the nightmares took Pitch with them down a hole and after that they disappeared,'' North explained.

''And?'' Jack asked.

''And for all we know, that could have been a _trick_ to make us _believe_ that Pitch was really gone,'' North ended.

''And now, Manny thinks that if he really is back, the hole will be somewhere in the world, along with Pitch, right?'' Tooth asked.

Everybody else just stared at her in shock.

''How did you know that?'' North asked.

''Just guessing,'' Tooth shrugged.

''Okay, well, yes. So now all of us must check every corner of the earth. I will give you a specific continent. We will meet here in 24 hours. If anyone of us finds something, inform at least one of us at once,'' North explained.

North gave all of the guardians a specific continent. A few of them got two.

Jack got Europe.

.

.

.

Jack flew around, checking all the places he came over, but found nothing.

In a forest near a castle in Italy he met Bunny.

''Well hello, mate,'' Bunnymund said while coming out of one of his 'bunny holes'.

''Aaaaagh! Really? And what are you doing here, Kangaroo?'' Jack asked annoyance dripping from his voice.

''I was just stopping by to ask you if you've found something,'' Bunny explained.

''No, I haven't found anything, you?'' Jack asked.

''No, but I think we should switch places.''

''Why?''

''Because, I think it's better if you take the cold, wintery places.''

''WHAT?! NO way! I like Europe,'' Jack defended.

''Oh, COME ON!'' Bunny yelled.

''Well, thank you for making me deaf, Kangaroo.''

The youngest guardian started massaging his left ear.

''Okay, how about this,'' Bunny said while holding up a coin, a norwegian coin to be exact.

''King, we trade places. Boat, we-''

''-yeah, yeah I got it,'' Jack interrupted.

Bunny looked at him in annoyance and threw the coin in the air. He was going to catch it, but a bird flew by and blew the coin in an open window in the nearby castle.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Go and check which side of the coin it landed on,'' Bunny said while crossing his paws over his chest and leaned against a tree.

''Fine,'' Jack breathed and flew over to the castle.

He looked through the window the coin fell through. The window led to a bedroom, a kid's bedroom. Jack stepped inside as quiet as he could and saw a _little girl_ sleeping in the bed. She looked about two or three years old.

Jack noticed the dreamsand above her head. She dreamed about _two girls building a snowman._ Jack couldn't help but smile at the sleeping girl. But then he remembered why he had entered the room in the first place and began searching for the coin.

After about a minute or two he noticed it lying in the middle of the floor. Jack walked over to it, bent down and picked it up.

The spirit of winter checked the coin.

HA! Boat, guess Bunny must go back to the winter! Because _I get to stay in Europe!_ , Jack thought as he mentally danced his happy dance.

Jack put the coin in the front pocket of his hoodie and was about to stand up and leave, when he suddenly felt two _small and cold_ hands on one of his.

Jack looked up and saw the little girl that were sleeping seconds ago, smiling and looking straight into his eyes.

'' _Can you see me?_ '' Jack asked, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3 A new friendship

**Well hello again! :) I hope you like this story so far, if you do please let me know. I don't know what else I should write here. OH WAIT! I know.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 A new friendship._

''Can you see me?'' he asked.

Elsa nodded, still smiling.

''That's... AWESOME!'' Jack exclaimed while doing a backflip.

Elsa giggled.

''What's your name?'' Jack asked.

''I'm princess Elsa of Arendelle.'' Elsa curtsied.

''Arendelle..,'' Jack breathed. ''Uhm.. I'm Jack, Jack Frost.''

''I know, I've been waiting for you,'' Elsa squealed.

''Yo-you have?'' Jack asked, slightly confused.

''Yeah, I want to have a snowball fight with you,'' Elsa said, obviously jumping straight to the case.

''Hmmmm... I can fix that, but right now I'm busy. But I can come back tomorrow night,'' Jack said.

''Yay!'' Elsa squealed and hugged Jack.

''Well, I have to leave now, sorry. But I have some important business to attend to.''

''Aaaaaaw.'' Elsa looked down at her feet.

''Hey, I will be back tomorrow night,'' Jack promised.

''And we will have a snowball fight, right?'' Elsa asked looking up.

''Yes!'' Jack said.

''Then I'll see you tomorrow then.''

''See you tomorrow, Elsa!'' Jack chuckled and walked over to the window.

Elsa was watching as her childhood _hero_ -Jack saluted and jumped out of the window and flew away.

''See you tomorrow,'' Elsa whispered and walked back to her bed.

* * *

Jack flew back to Bunny with a big smile plastered over his face.

''Wow, someone's happy,'' Bunny commented.

''What, why do you think that?'' Jack asked as he landed.

''Have you seen the smile on your face? You have made some kind of _evil plan_ with a new kid, right?'' Bunny asked.

''Well, I wouldn't actually put it like that,-'' Jack started while rubbing the back of his neck.

''Who is this child?!''

''First of, I do not think that princesses-''

''-Holy...WAIT! Princess? You met a _princess_?'' Bunny questioned.

''Just the princess of Arendelle...,'' Jack said while glancing down at his nails.

''Arendelle, that place in Norway? Why is she in Italy?'' Bunny asked.

''I don't know, maybe she has family here and is visiting them?'' Jack said.

''And why in the world would the princess be interested in _you_?''

'' _Hey!_ ''

''There's something strange about _all_ of this. I can feel it,'' Bunny commented.

''What do you mean?'' Jack asked.

''How the coin was blown into _that_ window and how the child was awake,-''

''-Well, she wasn't awake at first,-''

''-and how she _believes_ in _you._ ''

''Why is it so strange to you that somebody believes in me?'' Jack asked, slightly annoyed at Bunny's behavior.

''It isn't, but I just don't think all of this is a coincidence,'' Bunnymund shrugged.

'' _Coincidence_?'' Jack echoed.

''Maybe she is magical or something?''

'' _Magical_?''

''There wasn't anything unusual about her, was it?'' Bunny asked.

''No, no. I don't think so-well, yes. Her hand was a little _cold_..''

''Cold? You can feel cold?''

''Well, not exactly cold, but y'know _colder_ than normal body temperature...''

''Well, there ya' go!'' Bunny waved his hands in the air.

''What?''

''There _is_ something special about _this princess_ and _YOU_ need to find out what!''

''Well, good thing that I promised her a snowball fight tomorrow,'' Jack said.

''How old is this ankle biter, anyway?'' Bunny asked, changing the subject ever so slightly.

''Two, three or four years. I don't know I didn't have time to ask,'' Jack answered.

''Why not?''

''Because I had to get your stupid coin,'' Jack explained, _now_ more annoyed than before.

''Oh, yeah, right! What side did it land on?''

''Boat.''

Bunny groaned as loud that Jack was expecting people waking up.

''Which means that I get to stay in Europe!'' Jack chuckled.

''Ugh! Fine, yes! See you tomorrow, Frostbite!'' Bunnymund said before vanishing down one of his bunny holes.

''My name is **Jack!** '' Jack yelled after his _''friend.''_

* * *

.

.

(The next day)

.

Elsa woke up early in the morning, got dressed and ran down the stairs to get some breakfast.

Her grandparents was already seated around the dining table when little Elsa arrived.

''Oh, good morning, sweetie,'' Elsa's nonna greeted while placing a plate with food on the table.

''Good morning,'' Elsa greeted back and skipped over to her chair and sat down. She began to eat.

Not long after the king, queen and aunt Grace was seated around the table, as well and ate their own breakfast.

Suddenly all of them heard loud horse-carriage sounds from outside.

''Uncle Mark is here!'' Elsa yelled and ran outside before anyone could stop the squealing three-year-old.

.

.

When Elsa arrived outside her uncle, Mark, was already walking towards her and met her halfway.

Uncle Mark bowing, peering up at his niece through his eyelashes ''Well hello there, little lady.''

''Hello there, sir,'' Elsa greeted and curtsied.

The both of them laughed and uncle Mark picked Elsa up and spun her around in the air. God knows how long it had been since he last saw her.

''Yay, I'm a kite!'' Elsa squealed in between her own laughs.

Uncle Mark sat her down after a few minutes of hugging and laughing. He then bent down on one knee and pulled out a small, black box from his pocket and handed it to the princess.

''For me?'' Elsa asked, taking the box.

''Do you see another young princess around here?'' Mark joked.

Elsa giggled, ''Noooo..''

''Well, open it then!'' Mark chuckled and watched her with sparkling eyes.

Elsa opened the box and inside laid a beautiful bracelet with a snowflake and a butterfly charm hanging on it.

''Oh my moon, It's beautiful.'' Elsa gasped.

Uncle Mark took it out of the box and put the bracelet on Elsa's left wrist.

''Thank you!'' Elsa hugged him.

Elsa didn't notice, but her grandparents, parents and aunt stood behind her and watched the adorable sight.

''What did he give her?'' Elsa's nonna asked Grace.

''I don't know. A bracelet, I think,'' Grace answered.

Mark and Elsa broke apart and Mark stood up asking for Elsa's hand.

''Can I get this dance, little lady?'' He asked.

''Of course, sir.'' Elsa said and placed her tiny hand in his and stepped onto his feet.

''Hey, what's this?'' Mark asked.

Elsa looked up at him with a big grin.

Mark chuckled and shook his head before beginning to lead Elsa around the courtyard. They jumped and swung around. Laughter ringing in the atmosphere. Elsa's nonna chuckled and clapped her hands, as she watched. Elsa's nonno whistled and her father laughed ever so slightly.

Ever since Agnarr first saw Elsa smile, he had promised himself that he would _never_ do _anything_ to wipe that smile or take that laughter of hers away from her. _Ever_.

.

.

.

.

All day long, The royal family did things together. They ate dinner outside in the garden, danced some more, listened to Mark's story from the business trip he had just been on, and read stories at the evening. When it was time for bed for the little princess, she walked straight to her room, without arguing at first like she used to do. Her parents found it somewhat weird but brushed it off, thinking that it was only their daughter taking in new things-growing up.

But that _wasn't_ the reason why Elsa just decided to go to _bed_ just like that. She had actually made plans with her new friend and was supposed to have a snowball fight this very night.

* * *

Jack had searched all over Europe in every place he came over, with no luck.

 _That's good, right?_ , Jack thought.

If he didn't find anything, wouldn't that mean that Pitch's gone and not back to fight?

It was time to meet up at the north pole anyway, so Jack flew to meet the rest of the guardians.

.

.

(About four to five hours later)

.

When Jack arrived, his fellow guardian friends were already there.

 _OH, COME ON! NOT AGAIN?! I'M NOT THAT SLOW!_

''Jack why are you always late?'' Bunny asked.

''Shut up! I told you the specific reason _yesterday_ ,'' Jack answered, somewhat annoyed.

''Well, anyway, did anyone find something? Any traces of Pitch?'' North asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

''Well, that's a good sign!'' North said.

Sandy began forming symbols over his head. He said: 'So what should we do now?'

''We'll just go back to doing our duties as guardians and I'll call everybody here if anything happens,'' North explained.

''That's perfect because I have many teeth that must be collected,'' Tooth commented.

.

.

.

Jack was now on his way back to the castle where he had met the princess the previous night. Jack would _never_ back out of a challenge. Okay, Elsa hadn't actually challenged him, but more like _asked_ him to _have_ a snowball fight _with...him?_

But that didn't matter, Jack would win. Even if she was a little girl, Jack had a reputation to keep up. He would go easy on her, but NOT let her win.

Jack nodded in agreement with himself as he thought exactly that.

When the castle came into sight, the search for the window he had entered last night came. Jack thought it would have been harder, but the window was already open. And on a chair, leaning against the window sill sat a sleeping princess.

Jack chuckled and flew up to the window, leaning himself on the window sill, too.

''Well, hello again, princess,'' Jack said, waking the princess.

Elsa opened her eyes lazily. But when she saw white and blue her eyes shot open.

''Hello, again, Mr. Frost,'' she greeted.

Jack laughed, ''Mr. Frost? Why so formal?''

''Well, I'm a princess. And a princess must always be formal.''

Jack tilted his head in thought, before humming slightly. ''Well, yeah, okay...'' He then remembered why he was there in the first place. ''Are you ready for our snowball fight?''

''Oh, you bet I am,'' Elsa giggled, puffing her chest slightly and started to climb up on the window sill, with a tiny smirk on her face.

Jack chuckled and picked her up and flew to a clearing in the nearby forest.

.

.

.

They landed on the ground and Jack put Elsa down on the ground, after landing himself. He then turned around, thinking about how to decorate the place with snow. Jack was so lost in thought that he was completely caught off guard when something hit him on the back of his head. He raised his hand and brushed the back of his head.

 _Cold_ , Jack thought. _Something very cold_.

Jack withdrew his hand back from his head and looked at it.

 _SNOW?!_

Jack turned around, shocked and saw Elsa with a snowball in hand. Under her feet was more snow.

''Where did that snow come from?'' Jack asked, pointing at the ground under Elsa.

The princess released the snowball and it fell to the ground. She then used her hands and created another snowball.

''I have _snow powers_ ,'' She explained.

 _So, that's why her hands were colder than normal body temperature..._

''You're like me,'' Jack breathed.

Elsa nodded.

''You know what, Princess?''

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''Now that you've told me _that_ , there's only _one_ thing to say.''

Elsa looked at him in confusion.

''You're so on, Snowflake!'' Jack yelled and threw a snowball at the young princess.

How Jack made a snowball that fast? He got Elsa to focus on him, his face and _not_ his hands.

''You tricked me!'' Elsa laughed as she got up from the ground and created another snowball of her own, before throwing it at the laughing guardian.

Jack and Elsa had a long intense snowball fight and but things slowed down as Elsa grew more and more tired. It came to that Elsa laid herself in one of the snowbanks.

Jack chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. He walked up to the snowbank and crouched down in the snow. He lightly poked her cheek.

''Hey, you can't sleep here!'' Jack said.

Elsa opened her arms, eyes still closed. ''Please bring me home, then!''

Jack chuckled. ''As you wish!'' And picked her up.

The flight back to the castle wasn't long. Not more than five minutes. When Elsa was put in Jack's arms, she was fast asleep.

Sure, she was tired, but even her, a-three-year-old, could notice that it was something veeeery special about her new friend. She felt safe with him. After a few hours of hanging out with this _stranger_ and she already felt safe with him. Safe enough to fall asleep.

Sure, Jack Frost was a name she was familiar with, but she didn't know anything special about him. _Him_ as a person. So, she could easily call him stranger. Her father had earlier explained that, a stranger is a person you don't know _anything_ about. Once you learn something about them, they are no longer strangers. Something like that. It was kind of hard to remember while being half asleep.

Jack flew through the window, he earlier had picked Elsa up from and placed her down on the small bed. Jack tucked her in and was about to leave when he suddenly felt two small, yet familiar hands wrap themselves around on one of his wrists. Jack turned around.

''Don't go yet. I-I need to know something more about you, so we aren't strangers anymore,'' Elsa said, tiredness dripping from her voice.

''Elsa, we might not know a lot about each other, but one thing I _do know_ is that we're not strangers. At least not anymore,'' Jack explained.

''But, will you come back someday?'' Elsa asked.

''Of course! You're like,'' Jack pretended to count his fingers. ''The first person I've _ever_ met that has powers like me! And there's _nothing_ in this world that could ever keep me away from getting to know you.''

''So, tomorrow?'' Elsa asked, her eyes lightening up.

''After dinner-time,'' Jack reassured.

Elsa nodded.

''We'll meet here tomorrow, okay?''

''You promise?'' Elsa asked.

''I promise,'' Jack promised.

''Great!'' Elsa said, laying back down in her bed. ''Goodnight, Jack,'' she whispered and drifted back to sleep.

''Goodnight, Snowflake,'' Jacksaid and exited her room.

 _Where to go? Where. to. go,_ Jack thought as he flew up into the dark night sky.

* * *

This was the night where _a new friendship_ was born.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting to know each other

**Oh my moon, I'm so sorry for not posting in almost a week. But I celebrated my birthday, and did my homework and then I got ill.. And everything, but anyway here is the fourth** **chapter.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 Getting to know each other._

Elsa woke up a little later than usual, still excited about the fact that she finally had met THE Jack Frost!

After getting dressed and fixed her hair as best as she could, Elsa ran downstairs with a big smile on her face.

Her parents sat in the living room. Elsa couldn't wait to tell them about last night.

''Mama, papa!'' Elsa shouted, while making her way towards them.

''Yes, dear?'' Iduna asked.

''You won't believe who I had a snowball fight with last night!'' Elsa said while climbing up on her papa's lap.

''Who?'' Agnarr asked.

''Jack Frost,'' Elsa said, grinning.

''Oh, dear..,'' Iduna said and looking at her daughter with worried eyes.

''What's wrong?'' Elsa asked.

''Jack Frost isn't real, honey. He's just a fairytale figure from that book series of yours,'' Papa explained.

''Of course he is real, papa!'' Elsa defended as she looked back at her father.

''That ' _snowball_ ' fight of yours with Jack Frost...-I'm sorry, it must've been only a dream, Little Starshine,'' Agnarr said.

''I was NOT dreaming! I may be veeeeery young, but I do _know_ what I see and I've already seen Jack Frost twice. And for your _information_ I am going to meet him after dinner today, too!'' Elsa argued, pronouncing some words wrong. That was a habit Elsa had when she was speaking fast or was angry. Eventually she would grow out of it, but we must remember that she is only three years old.

''Uh-huh, alright! Now go and eat breakfast before it gets cold!'' Agnarr said, changing the subject.

Elsa frowned, but climbed down from her fathers lap and made her way to the dining room.

Just like the morning before, Elsa's grandparents were already seated around the table.

''Good morning,'' Elsa greeted and climbed up on her chair and folded her hands together on the table.

''Good morning, Little Starshine,'' Elsa's nonno replied.

''Morning, Sweetie. Did you have sweet dreams?'' Elsa's nonna asked.

''Yeah, I dreamed about _this girl,_ '' Elsa said.

''Oh, really? Was she a nice girl?'' Nonna asked.

''Yeah, very nice, her name was _Anna_ ,'' Elsa continued to explain.

''What did she look like?'' Nonno asked.

''She had _auburn red-ish_ hair and blue eyes. Her face was also peppered with freckles,'' Elsa explained and smiled for herself. ''We built a snowman named _Olaf._ ''

''Well, that sounds like an amazing dream indeed,'' Nonna commented.

Suddenly a maid walked in with Elsa's food.

''Pancakes for the princess,'' The maid said and placed Elsa's food on the table. Elsa got pancakes. There was _one_ thing Elsa _loved_ in the morning and that was either pancakes or waffles for breakfast. Elsa's pancakes had sugar and bacon on them. Yum!

Before the maid exited the room, Elsa turned around in her chair and shouted a quick: Thank you!

Elsa then turned back around and began to eat her breakfast.

''Those poor pigs, though,'' Nonna said and looked outside through the open balcony doors. ''I hope that they can't smell the bacon from Elsa's breakfast.''

''You do mean b _acon on four legs_ , right?'' Elsa asked.

''Bacon on four legs?'' Nonna echoed.

''That one's new,'' Nonno said.

''That's what those pink animals are called,'' Elsa shrugged.

Nonno and Nonna chuckled.

''No, dear, they are called pigs,'' Nonna explained.

''You sure?''

''Yes! I thought Grace took you out to learn about the animals?'' Nonna asked.

''She did. But she never said that the bacon animals were called _pigs_ ,'' Elsa explained.

''Well, now you know!'' Nonno said.

''I will still call them _bacon on four legs_ , though,'' Elsa confessed.

Nonno and Nonna burst out laughing.

''Oh, that humor! You remind me so much of your father,'' Nonno gasped between laughs.

''But, I'm not a boy!''

Nonno and nonna only laughed more, shaking their heads in disbelief.

.

.

Later that day, after Elsa had eaten dinner, she ran to her bedroom and opened the windows, took out a chair and placed it by the windowsill and sat down. Waiting for Jack to come.

Since Elsa was about the most impatient person in the world it only took a minute before Elsa groaned and leaned her against the window sill. She began to count the minutes.

 **One minute,**

 **Two minutes,**

 **Three,**

 **Four,**

 **Four and a haaaaaalf-uuuugh!**

That's when Elsa felt something cold and wet land on the bridge of her nose. She looked up in confusion and saw her new friend, Jack Frost hovering upside down from the top of the window, grinning at her.

''Jack!'' Elsa squealed and jumped down from her chair, landing gracefully on the floor. Jack flew inside and bent down in front of her on the floor.

''Hello, Snowflake!'' He greeted with a big smile.

Elsa hugged him and he hugged her back.

''You waited about five minutes for me to come, eh?'' Jack asked.

 _Wait?_

Elsa broke away from the hug first and held Jack's face in between both of her small hands.

''How did you know that?'' She asked.

''I heard you count. You're actually reeeeaaallyyyyyyy good at counting to be about your age,'' Jack said.

''You were here the whole time?''

''Yup, I was actually waiting for you to look up, but you never did...''

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. ''Mr. Frost!''

'' _?!_ Really?'' Jack scoffed.

''Does it bother you?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes!''

''Well, looks like that's your new nickname,'' Elsa smiled.

''What? Why?'' Jack asked.

''You call me _Snowflake_ ,'' Elsa stated.

''Yes, but you _like_ being called Snowflake, it's cute and it suits you, for everything _I_ know so far,'' Jack chuckled.

''Fine, I will _stop_ calling you ,'' Elsa breathed.

''Thank yo-''

''-For now,'' Elsa ended.

Jack shook his head in disbelief, before picking up Elsa and flew towards her bed, where he sat Elsa and himself down.

''So, what have you been doing today?'' Jack asked, distancing himself a little from her. He didn't want to be straight up in her face or come off creepy in any way.

''Okay...OKAY! First, I woke up and ran to my parents and told them about the snowball fight we had last night. But they didn't believe me and said that you weren't real, but then I just: 'Nu-uh! He is real and I'm going to meet him after dinner today and we're going to talk and become besties!'' Elsa explained, failing to pronounce a few words like usual.

''Ohh, parents..,'' Jack sighed.

''What about you?'' Elsa asked.

''Huh?''

''What did you do today?''

''Well, first I flew around North America and brought a cold breeze around the place and all that kind of stuff. I went to Australia and well cooled it a little down there-Oh! I did also talk to the toothfairy today!''

''-Wait, wait, wait! Hold on. The tooth fairy?'' Elsa cut off.

''Well yeah...''

''Do you think she's gonna like my teeth when they fall out and ready to be collected in?'' Elsa asked.

''No, I don't think so...I know so! Tooth loves every little tooth she find,'' Jack explained.

Elsa squealed in delight.

''She would like to meet you one day,'' Jack continued.

''She would?'' Elsa asked.

''Yeah, she loves children. And when I told her about your ice powers, she promised to herself that she would take very good care of your teeth, too'' Jack chuckled.

''So, she won't only _love_ my teeth, but also _watch_ over them?!''

''Snowflake, that's not what I meant-''

''-This is a very big day!'' Elsa continued.

Jack shook his head again.

''Wait!'' Elsa suddenly realized something.

''What is it now?'' Jack chuckled

''You-you don't wonder about how I got them?'' Elsa asked.

''What? Your teeth?''

''No, my powers!''

''Well, to be completely honest, yes. I do wonder how you got your powers,'' Jack answered.

Elsa sighed and looked down at her hands. ''My parents said that I was born with them and that nobody knows why. But they don't really care about my powers, they love me for who I am, which makes me ver happy. Sometimes me and papa play in the snow I create. Mama always get somewhat annoyed, but papa then drag her into the snow and then we all play together. It's nice because everyone is happy.''

''That's nice to hear. But I am still slightly curious about _what_ caused you to be born with magical snow powers,'' Jack confessed.

''I'll promise you something,'' Elsa said.

''Okay?''

''When I _do_ find out why I was born with them I'll tell you right away.''

''Okay! Good!'' Jack agreed.

Elsa smiled. ''Why don't you tell me your story?''

''M-my what?''

''Your story, how it is to be you and how it aaaaaaall started,'' Elsa explained.

''Well ok, I guess...''

* * *

 *** Insert _Rise Of The Guardians_ here ***

* * *

''Wowie!'' Elsa squealed, amazed of Jack's AMAZING story about how he became a guardian. Elsa moved her hands all over the place as she tried to retell the story to herself.

''So, tell me something about yourself,'' Jack chuckled, trying to desperately change the subject.

''Well, my parents are the king and queen of Arendelle. I'm their _oldest daughter_ and my mother is pregnant my younger sibling that is coming very, very soon... I think. My papa is originally Italian and this place.-'' Elsa gestured around the room with her arms. ''-Is my nonna and nonno's home. My mama is norwegian and have a younger sister that is also the queen of Corona and is married to my uncle Thomas. I have this one aunt on my papa's side a-and she believes in everything.''

Jack smiled.

''And I have an uncle that loves to explore the world and is always traveling to new places all the time,'' Elsa continued. ''And the best part is that all of them is here, well except mama's sister and uncle Thomas. I haven't met the rest of my family yet, like my other grandparents and cousins, and people like that. All of my family members last met me when I was born and that's years ago now,'' Elsa ended and threw her arms up in the air for a dramatic effect.

Jack chuckled again. ''Well, you'll probably meet them aaaaaall soon.''

''Mhmm!'' Elsa hummed in agreement.

''Yeah..,'' Jack said awkwardly. He just remembered that he is talking to a young human girl with ice powers that he met two days ago. And he doesn't even know how old she is, maybe she should a-

''-Well, I am only three years old, so it isn't that weird that I haven't met everybody..,'' Elsa said, cutting Jack off from his thoughts.

''Wait, hold on.. You're three years old?'' Jack interrupted. There was his answer...

Elsa nodded.

.

.

(Several hours later talking about random stuff...)

.

Jack and Elsa talked for many hours about nonsense and many other things. In between there were a few serious things. But when you combine a three year old and a childish immortal guardian you never know what you'll get.

But little did Elsa and Jack know that Elsa's parents, Iduna and Agnarr had been watching for the past twenty minutes. And since they were grown ups and told Elsa that Jack Frost only was a fairytale character...weeeeeeell...

''Should we be worried?'' Iduna asked.

''She is very young, don't worry,'' Agnarr answered.

* * *

 **Yeah, she is still very young, but that doesn't mean that Elsa will stop talking to Jack.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Something's not right

**I have nothing to write her, except:**

 **Happy reading :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 Something's not right._

After hours of talking, playing and doing a lot of fun stuff, it was time for Jack to leave. It was late and time for Elsa to sleep.

Her mother had even promised to sing her a goodnight song and tell a bedtime story before bedtime.

Elsa hugged Jack before he left and he promised that he would soon visit her again.

* * *

Iduna held her daughter in her arms and read about The Tooth fairy.

Elsa smiled, remembering what Jack had said about Tooth earlier that day.

''The end,'' Iduna announced and closed the book. She placed the book on the nightstand next to the bed and began to sing.

 _(I suggest you to listen to Something's not right by Lily Allen, while reading the song lyrics. You don't have to if you don't want to. Hey, you can even skip the lyrics if you want, I don't mind! I just thought that I would suggest you to listen to one of my favorite songs at the moment. In other words: LIKE THE SONGS I LIKE!... Ehm, yeah. Please, continue reading this chapter. c:)_

 **''Something's not right.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **We had forever, we never got it together.**

 **I waited for you, for you I made it better.**

 **They kept telling me that it was unlikely.**

 **All I had to do was keep you beside me.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **There aren't many stars in the sky tonight.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **There's another mistake but it's dark outside.**

 **And I feel a weight in my heart tonight.**

 **We had forever, we never got it together.**

 **I waited for you, for you I made it better.**

 **They kept telling me that it was unlikely.**

 **All I had to do was keep you beside me.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **There aren't many stars in the sky tonight.**

 **Something's not right.**

 **There's another mistake but it's dark outside.**

 **Like the feeling of rain on a Summer light.**

 **O-o-o-o-o-oh**

 **A-a-a-a-a-ah**

 **Mmmm.''**

* * *

After Elsa fell asleep Iduna stayed for a few minutes to make sure Elsa was safe and sound.

When she came back downstairs from Elsa's room she saw Grace lying on the floor. Unconscious.

''What happened?'' Iduna asked, worried.

''Grace sat and read a chapter from her new book to me and when we were making our way to the dining room she fainted. The doctor is coming as fast as he can. But for now I'm going to bring her to bed so she can rest,'' Mark said and lifted his wife up and brought her to their bedroom.

Agnarr walked over to Iduna and placed a hand on her belly. Iduna placed one of heir own hands over his and gave it a little squeeze.

* * *

.

.

(The next day.)

.

.

Elsa sat on a chair outside the living room. Her grandparents and parents were having a meeting with the a few council members at the time.

When Elsa woke up earlier that morning, uncle Mark had told her that aunt Grace had fainted last night and that the doctor had stayed with her all night to find out what was wrong and how to fix her current state.

The doctor was inside the living room along with uncle Mark and aunt Grace. The doctor had asked to talk to them in private for a moment. The look he had gave Elsa a bad feeling.

Suddenly the door opened and the doctor walked outside with uncle Mark close behind.

''I'm sorry.'' Elsa heard the doctor say. Elsa wasn't dumb, she understood what was happening. She was maybe young, but after talking with Jack about how he had died she knew that 'I'm sorry' from a doctor never meant something good. Aunt Grace was leaving, and she was never coming back again.

Elsa turned to look at her uncle.

''Come,'' He said and gestured for her to follow him inside. Elsa grabbed his hand, and together they walked inside the living room.

Inside sat Aunt Grace in a lean chair with a blanket over her. She had her blonde hair down and was still in her white, plower printed nightgown. Elsa noticed how tired she looked while she leant her elbow on the armrest. Her eyes were closed as if in pain.

When Grace noticed Elsa she immediately grabbed her hands and brought her closer to herself. She looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled weakly.

''Hi!'' she greeted.

''Hi,'' Elsa greeted back, with tears forming in her eyes.

''I am leaving soon. _Please_ forgive me for that,'' Grace said, tears forming in her eyes as well.

''Of course I forgive you,'' Elsa said.

''I'll have you know that you have strong magic inside of you.''

''The ice powers?''

''Not the ice powers, but _you have more kindness in your little finger than most people have in their whole body._ And that is a power stronger than _anything_ in the world. Most people don't even know it exist. You're actually quite lucky,'' Grace chuckled a little, before regretting the idea.

Elsa didn't say anything as her tears fell down her cheeks.

''Elsa, you have _gentle heart_ and a _very_ strong belief. You can see things not usually seen, if you just put your mind to it. Promise me you'll never let the dark win!''

''What do you mean? Is there something dark coming?'' Elsa asked.

Grace gazed up at her husband, who was standing behind Elsa. He closed his eyes and looked down.

''Elsa, I have very little time left...,'' Grace said, trying to change the subject.

''Are you leaving to the _nightlands_?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes.''

Elsa didn't say anything. She just cried. Aunt Grace began to cry as well. She had broken a promise she had made a _long_ time ago. That she would _never_ make Elsa cry. _Ever._

''Can you promise me something else?'' aunt Grace asked.

''Uh-huh!'' Elsa nodded.

''Promise me to _have courage and be kind_.''

''I promise.''

Aunt Grace opened her arms and Elsa gave her a big hug while starting to sob. Uncle Mark bent down on the floor, next to the chair. He kissed aunt Grace's forehead and joined in the hug.

''I love you,'' Elsa whispered.

''I love you too,'' aunt Grace whispered back.

Uncle Mark whispered something to his wife. Something Elsa was unable to make out.

The three of them stayed there whispering: 'I love you', to each other, until aunt Grace's light died out.

* * *

 **Something _dark_ is coming!**

 **The song that Iduna sang to Elsa was:**

 **Something's not right. by: Lily Allen. I suggest that you listen to that song if you haven't already. :)**

 **If you noticed the reference in this chapter, well then you mostly like what I like xD.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own the reference used in this chapter. The reference belongs to it's respectful owner(s).**

 ** _Well anyway.._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter :)_**


	6. Chapter 6 Black horses

**A new chapter, YAAAAS!**

 **Happy reading.. :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Black horses._

Jack was now flying around in Burgess. It was time for Jack to check up on Jamie like he did every time he was free from his ''guardian-business''.

When Jamie's house came into view, Jack couldn't help but smile. He flew to one of the windows of the house and knocked on it.

A little girl with brown-red-ish hair and brown eyes walked over to the window. She smiled widely when she saw Jack and opened up the window so he could come inside.

''Jack! So good to see you,'' she greeted.

''Good to see you too, _Ariana,_ '' Jack greeted back and ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle.

''Come on, the _others_ probably wants to see you,'' Ariana said and took Jack's free hand and dragged him down the stairs down to the living room.

On the couch sat Jamie and read a book. On the other side of the living room sat _Justin_ and _Michael_ and argued about some toy.

Jack smirked and brought his index finger up to his lips, gesturing to Ariana that they had to be quiet. Ariana grinned and nodded in understanding.

Jack flew over to Jamie and hovered over his shoulder.

Jamie, who was too busy reading his book, didn't notice. Jack looked over at where Justin and Micheal sat for a split second. Ariana was whispering in Micheal's ear. Probably telling them to be quiet. Jack smirked and decided to break the silence.

''What'cha reading?'' Jack asked.

Jamie jumped and turned around to face his guardian friend.

''God, Jack! Do you have to scare me like that everytime you show up?'' Jamie asked.

'' _Yessssss_!'' Jack grinned. The kids began to laugh.

''Anyway.. It's good to see you again,'' Jamie said.

Jack took the seat on the couch next to him and smiled. ''Good to see you too.''

Ariana, Micheal and Justin walked over to where their father was talking with the guardian of fun, and sat down on the floor before Jack and stared at him in wonder and question.

''What?'' Jack asked as he noticed their gazes.

''Do you have any _new stories_ about your _adventures_?'' They asked in unison.

Jack chuckled. The three children always to hear about Jack's stories about him and the guardians. But this time he had a little _different_ story for them.

''Well, I met a _princess_ with the _same powers_ as me,'' Jack began slowly.

'' _REALLY?!_ '' They all shouted, including Jamie.

''Why do you all look so surprised?'' Jack asked.

''Is she an _immortal_ or?...,'' Jamie trailed off.

 _Why is he always ignoring my questions?,_ Jack thought.

''No, she's human,'' Jack answered.

''Then how?-''

''- _She told me that she was born with her powers, but didn't know why,_ '' Jack explained quickly.

''How old is she?'' Ariana asked.

''Three,'' Jack stated and looked outside through a window.''Where's _Pippa_?''

''Don't change the subject, but if you must know, she's at the grocery store,'' Jamie answered.

''Is she _pretty_?'' Michael asked.

 _Elsa? I wouldn't say pretty, since she is only three years old and I wouldn't sound creepy or anything, but...adorable...yeah, that sounds a little better._

''I would rather say adorable.''

''What kingdom is she from?'' Justin asked.

''Arendelle.''

''That place in Norway?'' Jamie asked.

''Norway!'' The three children gasped in wonder.

''Yeah. Um, why?''

''No, nothing.''

''You sure?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah. Well, um. How long have you two known each other?''

''Two-three days, I believe.''

Jamie nodded.

''How did you meet her?'' Ariana asked.

''Well, I met Bunny... and, well, we had this kind of _bet,_ if I can call it that. And he lost something through a window of a castle. So, he sent me to fetch it for him. Turns out the window led to the princess' bedroom. And I accidentally woke her up,'' Jack explained.

''Well, that's disappointing,'' Justin said and crossed his arms. He then walked away.

''Yeah!'' Ariana agreed and followed her brother.

''I can't believe there were no dragon involved,'' Micheal muttered and followed his siblings.

''So..?'' Jamie started.

''So, what?''

''How does it feel?''

''Feel?'' Jack echoed.

''To know someone with the same powers as you?''

''Jamie.''

''Yeeees?''

''She's three years old,'' Jack stated.

''So?''

''I'm _not going to push_ her to use her powers. Maybe I'll have a proper answer to your question in a few years, but I don't think I can answer it _right now._ '' Jack explained.

''Well, okay. But don't tell me you are curious about this child.''

''What do you mean?'' Jack asked.

''A human girl. Born with ice powers. There must be a story behind it all don't you think?'' Jamie asked.

''Well, yes. But I don't think anyone will tell her _that story_ right now.''

''Why not?''

''How many times must I tell you, kiddo? She's _freaking_ three years old!''

''Ah-alright! But don't you come to me when you realize that you're a _little_ _attached_ to her.''

'' _A little attached to her_?''

''She may be three years old, but Jack! You've lived through _three_ _centuries_. It wouldn't be strange if you got a little attached to her now. She's the first one to finally understand how it is.''

''How it is?''

''To have snow powers and stuff!''

''Jamie you're making me feel very creepy right now.''

''Yeah, alright. It may seem creepy, but trust me Jack. You would _not_ let her go that easily. You'll probably be with her through her whole life. Watch her grow old and stuff. Help her control her powers,-''

''Help her _control her powers_? What do I look like? A tutor?''

''Weeeeell-''

''And she _already_ know how to control her powers. I don't think she'll need me in any close future.''

''Yeah. Mhm. Sure. Just wait and see, Jack. Wait and see.''

Jack scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

''Jack, do you want to play with _outside in the garden_?'' Justin asked.

 _Since when did he get here? Didn't he leave to play with his siblings?_

''What kind of question is that?'' Jack found himself asking.

Justin looked down at his feet. ''W-well, I-I suppose it is a stupid question to as-''

 _''-Of course I want to play!_ '' Jack cut off and stood up from the couch.

Justin laughed and ran of with a chuckling Jack following behind.

''Don't do anything illegal!'' Jamie called after them.

* * *

It was now midnight and everybody slept. That is,until a _loud snickering sound_ was heard around the whole kingdom.

''Wake up, star shine,'' Agnarr said, trying to wake up his sleeping daughter.

''What is it?''

''We must _leave_ immediately,'' Agnarr explained and began to pack Elsa's bags.

Elsa pulled a coat on over her white nightgown, and her slippers.

''Why are we leaving?'' Elsa asked.

''The kingdom is _under attack,_ '' her father explained.

''By who?''

'' _The boogeyman._ ''

''I thought that you said that people like him _didn't exist,_ '' Elsa recalled.

'' _Well I was wrong_. Now come on!'' Agnarr said and dragged his daughter quickly outside.

.

.

(Outside.)

.

.

Agnarr picked up his daughter and climbed inside their horse carriage. Inside sat Elsa's mother. She seemed weaker and paler than usual.

''It's going to be alright, my love,'' Agnarr whispered to his wife.

She just nodded.

Then the horses began to run and the royal family were on their way back home.

''What about, _nonna, nonno and uncle Mark_?'' Elsa asked as she gazed up at her father.

''They must stay here and help _evacuating_ people,'' Agnarr explained.

''But, would they not _die_ if they stay?''

Agnarr didn't answer. He just looked at his beloved daughter. He couldn't break the news to her like that. She was too young and fragile.

But Elsa was a smart girl and didn't need words to understand what was going to happen.

The princess looked outside the window and felt tears stream down her pale cheeks. And that's when she saw the _many black horses_ that was ruining the kingdom. Houses fell down. Things were on fire. Screams from people that was running for their dear life. It was too much.

Elsa turned her attention to the sky instead.

'' _The sky is awake,_ '' she whispered in wonder.

* * *

''What do you mean _he_ is _back_? We checked everywhere and didn't find any trace of him,'' Tooth said.

''Yes, but _Manny just_ told me that Pitch is attacking a kingdom in Italy,'' North explained.

''What kingdom?'' Jack asked.

''I don't know,'' North breathed.

''Ya' mean to tell me that Manny have sent us to fight against Pitch in a kingdom in Italy, but ya' don't know which kingdom it is?'' Bunny asked, annoyed.

''Manny told me to get into the sleigh and fly the way he is leading us,'' North argued.

Jack's mind was spinning.

 _Please, please. Not let it be the kingdom where Elsa is staying!_

''What are we waiting for? Let's go!'' North announced.

.

.

North had just used one of his snow globes to send us to Italy. But the only thing Jack noticed was how close they flew to the kingdom where Elsa's grandparents were ruling.

There was no doubt. Pitch was there!

 _THERE!? Out of all places, he chooses exactly THAT kingdom?_ , Jack thought.

That's when the kingdom got into sight.

A simple: ''No.'' escaped Jack's mouth.

''Jack? What's wrong?'' Tooth asked.

Jack jumped into the air and flew down to the kindom to have a closer look.

There was no people around, every building had been torn down and scattered around the kingdom, and only half of the castle remained.

 _I just hope that Elsa have evacuated in time and is safe._

Jack landed down in the middle of the town square. The rest of the guardians had landed and walked over to him.

Bunny was the first one to say anything.

''Mate, wasn't it here where you told me that ya' met this little girl with the _cold hands_?''

''Yes,'' Jack answered.

'' _What girl_?'' North asked.

''Princess Elsa of Arendelle, she has snow powers. Just like me,'' Jack explained.

''Oh yes, I remember her. _You told me about her yesterday,_ right Jack?'' Tooth asked.

''Yeah. That's her!''

'' _Princess Elsa of Arendelle,_ you say?'' North asked.

Jack turned to him and nodded.

''Maybe we should take the sleigh tomorrow and check on her and her parents?''

Sandy formed some sand above his head he said: 'Why not now?'

''Because if they were here when Pitch attacked, they probably have evacuated and is on their way home. And they need time to get home, so we have to wait,'' North explained.

''Well, looks like Pitch is long gone now,'' Tooth confessed.

All of us looked over at the destroyed kingdom. Pitch's nightmare sand could be spotted on some of the broken buildings.

''We were too late, mate,'' Bunny said to North.

''We'll take him next time. We won't let him hurt more people!''

And with that, the guardians left.

.

.

.

When they arrived back at the pole, Jack went straight to his favorite window, _sat on the_ window sill _,_ and pulled his hood over his head.

Every guardian thought the same in _that_ specific moment:

 _What will happen now?_

* * *

 **Aaaaaaw, Jack ^W^...**

 **If you didn't know, Jamie is grown up now and is married to Pippa (the girl from his friend group in Rise of The Guardians that has brown-red-ish hair and brown eyes.. I think she has brown eyes.. Brown or green eyes. I don't know, but I'm too lazy to check..) Ariana, Michael and Justin is Jamie and Pippa's children.**

 **I hope that was everything.**

 **See you in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Elsa's little sister

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 Elsa's little sister._

When the guardians had arrived back at the pole, North had noticed something a _little_ different in Jack's attitude. North had talked with the guardians about ways to track Pitch down, but Jack had somehow _not_ been there. But North didn't have to search for Jack. He knew the young guardian quite well and just walked straight to one of the windows in the globe room.

''Jack, are you alright?'' North asked.

''Yeah,'' Jack breathed avoiding North's piercing gaze. ''Yeah, I'm fine...Everything's fine.''

''Why are you lying to me?'' North asked.

''What?''

''Jack, are you worried?''

''Worried?'' Jack scoffed.

North sighed and grabbed a chair not too far away. The chair let out a _very_ irritating noise as North dragged it over to the window where Jack was sitting. As North sat down in the chair, Jack opened his mouth to speak.

''North, I'm...I'm not _worried_. I'm just sort of...confused.''

''And _why_ is that?'' North asked.

''Why would Pitch go after Elsa?''

''Go after Elsa?'' North echoed.

Jack nodded.

''Jack, I don't think Pitch had any interest in a human girl. Let's not forget a _child_.''

''Why else would he aim for her?''

''You said she has ice powers, right?''

''Yeah.''

''That can also be a reason.''

''What do you mean?'' Jack asked.

North stroke his beard in thought. ''Maybe Pitch wants her powers?''

''Yeah, and therefor must he have _her_ on _his_ side,'' Jack explained.

''Jack-''

''-He's gonna _use_ her. J-just completely _manipulate_ her _._ He's gonna harm her and-''

''-JACK.''

''What?''

''Jack,'' North breathed. ''she is human. Pitch Black won't aim for her.''

''But Pitch _wante_ d me to join him, _because_ I have ice powers. And in his so called _little world_ ice and dark is the _perfect match._..,'' Jack trailed off.

''So?''

''Well, Elsa has the same powers as me and Pitch _could_ aim at her and then _use_ her to grow power,'' Jack explained.

''But she would have to be older, Jack. And Pitch is back now! He won't wait many years _just_ to grow stronger,'' North explained.

''I thought that was exactly what he did last time..''

''Well, yes..,'' North rubbed the back of his neck as he trailed off. He knew Jack was right.

''And Pitch attacked EXACTLY the same kingdom where Elsa was staying,'' Jack pointed out. ''What if he has.. What if she is hurt or kidnapped, or something?''

''Jack, Pitch wouldn't do that. If he needs her in the future, he would have let her leave the kindom and then wait until she is older. He wouldn't hurt her,'' North said and placed one of his big hands on Jack's shoulder.

Jack just nodded in understanding.

.

.

(Sometime the next day.)

.

''Is everybody ready?'' North asked and grabbed the reins to his sleigh tightly.

''Yeah!'' Jack and Tooth yelled from the backseat.

Sandy gave a thumb up and Bunny just nodded, a little frightened of what was to come.

''Okay! We are ready to go!'' North announced to his yetis.

The yetis took several steps back as North's sleigh were once again on it's way outside.

* * *

The Arendelle family were almost home. By the hours the trip had taken, Elsa's mother had become weaker and much, _much_ paler than before. Agnarr just whispered comforting words to his wife as he hold her hand, not knowing what else to do. Elsa looked out the window, wondering if her grandparents were safe.

* * *

North took out one of his snow globes from his giant coat and whispered their destination into it. Jack noticed that _in_ the snow globe a ' _'picture'_ ' of Arendelle had appeared. North threw the snow globe in the air and the globe turned into a colorful portal.

* * *

The horse carriage came to a stop right outside the castle gates and the coachman opened the door for the family.

Elsa was the first one to exit the carriage and turned to watch as her parents exited as well. However it looked like her father was struggling with getting his wife out as she only groaned in pain.

''Elsa! Can you please help me with mama here?'' Agnarr asked his daughter.

Elsa didn't answer, but grabbed her mother's other hand and helped her father with getting Iduna out without hurting either her or the _baby._

* * *

The sleigh was now starting to slow down as the Arendelle castle came into view.

''Everyone, hold on!'' North yelled as the sleigh flew straight down.

Bunnymund closed his eyes and cursed himself for _not_ taking his tunnels. But when he closed his eyes he noticed that the sleigh was now on the ground. Next to a horse carriage.

* * *

Many of Agnarr's advisors and some of the castle staff came running outside. They were there to help with the pregnant queen.

''It's coming.'' Iduna groaned.

''What is?'' Elsa asked.

''The baby!'' Agnarr answered.

''Oh, My Moon!'' Elsa exclaimed and started to hurry up the stairs.

* * *

The guardians stepped inside the castle gates uninvited.  
And what Jack saw completely changed his mood from the day before.

''ELSA!'' He shouted happily.

* * *

Elsa could have sworn she had heard her new friend, Jack, shout out her name. She turned around in confusion. There he was. Elsa released her mothers hand and started to run down the stairs.

''JACK!'' She yelled happily.

Jack started to walk towards Elsa, to meet her halfway.

''Jack?!'' The king and queen questioned.

Elsa jumped in Jack's arms, hugging him so tight she possibly could.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked.

''We had to check up on you!'' Jack explained.

'' _We_?'' Elsa echoed as she was set back down on the ground by Jack.

Jack then gestured with his head towards the four others. ''Me and the guardians.''

''Oh..''

''Elsa!'' Agnarr shouted as he race walked towards his daughter.

''Who is these people?'' He asked when he reached her.

''This is Jack Frost and the guardians,'' Elsa explained.

'' _The-what-now?_ ''

''Can you see them?'' Elsa asked.

''Of course I can see them, why else would I ask who they were?'' Agnarr said.

''And you said that people like them didn't exist,'' Elsa grinned.

''Your majesty, you must come at once,'' One of Agnarr's advisors said.

 _Since when did he come over here?_ , Elsa thought.

Agnarr crouched down, so he was at his daughter's eye-level. He lightly face-palmed himself before opening his mouth, sighing.

''Elsa, can you do me a favor?'' he asked.

''Of course I can!'' Elsa said.

''Can you please bring ' _the guardians_ ' with you to the living room and wait till i get back?''

''Sure thing!'' Elsa said.

''Good!'' Agnarr said and kissed Elsa's forehead, before running inside.

Elsa turned around to face Jack and the guardians. She grinned as she innocently folded both hands behind her back and swung lightly from side to side.

''Oh my! Look at those teeth!'' Tooth squealed and flew straight up in Elsa's face.

''TOOTH!'' The guardians(Not including Jack) yelled.

''What?''

''She's a three year old girl,'' Bunny explained as he gestured for the little princess.

''So? Her teeth is whiter than the whitest white,'' Tooth said and looked at Elsa's grin.

''You can pry up her mouth when she is older,'' North said.

''Ugh, fine!'' Tooth said and flew away from Elsa's face.

Elsa giggled and Jack smiled down at her.

''What are we waiting for? Let's go inside and eat some chocolate!'' Elsa shouted, grabbing Jack's hand and dragged him inside. Jack only chuckled.

* * *

''Did-did you see that?'' Bunny asked and pointed towards the little girl and Jack, which were running up the short staircase.

''Yeah!'' North nodded.

''See how happy Elsa makes Jack!'' Tooth sighed.

Sandy nodded his head in agreement.

''Yesterday and this morning he was sad and worried, but now he is himself again! This kid is magical!'' Bunny exclaimed.

''ARE YOU GUYS COMING TOO?!'' Elsa yelled from the top of the stairs.

''Of course we are!'' Tooth yelled back and flew up to Elsa. She then grabbed her hand and along with Jack they skipped inside.

The three remaining guardians sighed and walked behind the princess, Jack and Tooth. They all wondered _how_ in the world this one _kid_ could give Jack so much peace.

.

.

.

''So why are you guys here?'' Elsa asked.

''Because we know that Pitch attacked your grandparents's kingdom yesterday,'' North explained.

''Pitch?'' Elsa asked.

''Pitch Black, the boogeyman,'' Jack explained.

''Oh, yeah,'' Elsa sighed and looked down. ''I didn't see you guys.''

''Well, we arrived when Pitch was long gone,'' Tooth explained.

''Did you see any survivors?'' Elsa asked, looking up. Her eyes had a faint glimpse of hope in them as she waited for their response.

''No,'' Bunny stated.

''Oh...''

''What's wrong?'' Tooth asked and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

''It's just that, my grandparents didn't leave the kingdom. They stayed along with uncle Mark to help evacuating people,'' Elsa explained.

''Oh my..,'' Tooth gasped and withdrew her hand back.

''What about your aunt?'' Jack asked.

''She died in the morning out of sickness.''

Tears formed in Elsa's eyes. Jack was the only one to notice, since Elsa was quick to wipe them away with the back of her hand, child-like.

''Oh, no! Little Miss Princess Adorable, we didn't mean to make you remember such horrible things,'' Tooth apologized.

''It's okay,'' Elsa said.

Sandy, which sat next to Elsa, placed a golden hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

Elsa smiled back.

'' **Aaaaaaw!** '' North and Tooth squealed at the same time. Everybody began to laugh. And when North and Tooth heard Elsa's laugh they began to squeal '' **Aaaaaaaaw!** '' again.

After some hours of talking, Elsa's father came into the room.

''Now?'' Elsa asked, standing up on the couch.

''It's a girl!'' Agnarr announced.

''Yaaay!'' Elsa squealed and bounced on the couch. ''What's her name?''

''Her name is Anna!''

''Anna?'' Elsa stopped jumping.

Agnarr nodded.

''That's the same name the little girl from my dream had,'' Elsa said.

''WHAT?!'' Everyone else in the room gasped.

''Well, I have dreamed of a girl with auburn red hair and blue eyes named Anna, for a while now,'' Elsa explained.

''Do you know what she is talking about, Sandy?'' North asked Sandy.

Sandy however shrugged his golden shoulders as he shook his head. This was very confusing.

''Someone here that can explain to me what's going on?'' The king asked and looked over at the guardians and his own daughter.

.

.

.

It didn't take much convincing. The king believed everything the guardians told him. It was quite strange actually. Elsa had recalled that her father had said that people like the guardians _and_ the boogeyman didn't exist, just days before. Yet here he sat, talking with five of the most known fairytale characters ever.

After all the explaining, Agnarr, North, Bunny and Sandy started to talk about boring stuff like politics and stuff.

But it wasn't until Elsa yawned that the grown-ups realized that it had gotten really late. In fact, the whole day had just passed..

''Aaaaw, Is someone tired?'' Jack teased Elsa as he lightly nudged her side.

''No I'm *yawn* wide awake,'' Elsa lied.

Jack chuckled. ''Yeah, suuuuuuuure~...''

''I think it's time for us to leave,'' Tooth announced.

''It was nice to talk to you, Your majesty,'' North bowed.

''You too,'' Agnarr said and nodded gratefully.

''Do you have to go?'' Elsa asked Jack.

''I'm afraid so, I have to go back and continue with my ' _guardian-business_ ','' Jack said and bent down to Elsa's level.

She hugged him.

''I will miss you,'' Elsa said.

Jack hugged the little princess back. ''I'll miss you, too.''

''Will you come and visit me?'' Elsa asked as they broke apart.

''Of course! And when I do, we will build a snowman,'' Jack promised.

''Yay *yawn*.''

Jack chuckled. ''Bye, Snowflake.'' He ruffled Elsa's hair and stood up.

Elsa giggled. ''Bye, Jack.''

Jack winked at her as he walked up to the rest of the guardians.

Elsa followed. Only to say goodbye to the others, _and_ be right next to her father.

''Goodbye everyone!'' Elsa said and waved to the other guardians.

''Goodbye, Princess.'' They said, all with warm smiles on their faces.

And with that they went outside.

Elsa watched through a window as North's sleigh took off into the air and disappeared up through the clouds.

''Do you want to meet your new baby sister?'' Agnarr asked his daughter from behind.

''Yeah!'' Elsa said and gingerly climbed down from the chair she sat on. She walked up to her father and grabbed his hand.

Together Agnarr and Elsa walked hand-in-hand through the hallways up to the nursery where Elsa's mother laid in a bed.

Elsa walked up to her and noticed that her mother was holding a baby-pink cloth.

''Hi, Little Starshine!'' Iduna greeted. ''Come meet your new baby sister.'' Iduna showed Elsa the baby that slept in the cloth.

Elsa gasped. ''Hello there, Anna. I'm your older sister Elsa and when you get older we will build many snowmen together. Oh! I can't wait until you grow up and we can play together with my awesome powers!''

Agnarr and Iduna smiled down at the princess as she continued to talk to the sleeping better. And they knew. They knew everything would be completely perfect from now on...

* * *

 **Tadaaaa! Anna is born..!**

 **Strange thing that Elsa dreams about her little sister before Anna was born, right? *looking away with a big grin***

 **There's only one way to find out why. And that is to read the new chapters that I will post in the future! :)**

 **See you in the next chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Jelsa through the years

Chapter 8 Jelsa through the years

Elsa was silently watching her new baby sister sleep. They hadn't interacted much, but Elsa had grown to love her more than anything else.

It had also only been one month since Elsa met the other guardians and since she'd seen Jack Frost. He still hadn't showed up like he had promised to do, but Elsa still sat by her window for a few minutes every night, hoping that he would soon show up again.

It was now October, which meant that it was autumn. And after autumn it's time for winter to take over. _And winter_ means that Jack would at least show himself. So Elsa would see him anywa-

''What'cha doin'?'' A familiar voice interrupted Elsa from her thoughts.

''I'm watching my baby sister,'' Elsa answered and turned around and smiled.

''Baby sister, huh?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah, her name is Anna.''

''I know. I was there when your father told you her name.''

''Oh, yeah..''

''So?...''

''What?''

''Don't I get a welcome hug or something?'' Jack asked.

''No!'' Elsa shook her head.

''What? C'mon, why not?''

''You'll get a hug _after_ we've built a snowman,'' Elsa said.

''Okaaaay? Let's go, then!'' Jack said.

''I just need to tell mama and papa that I am leaving,'' Elsa said and went for the door.

''Mhm!'' Jack nodded in understanding.

''Don't go anywhere! AND don't hurt Anna!'' Elsa yelled as she left the room.

''I won't,'' Jack muttered.

* * *

''Mama, papa?'' Elsa asked as she entered her father's study

''Yes, Little Starshine?'' Iduna asked, looking up from a book she had been reading.

''Jack is here and I.. um.. well..,'' Elsa began.

''You want to go out and play with him, right?'' Agnarr asked.

''Yeah,'' Elsa nodded.

''Okay, but you must be home before it get's dark outside,'' Agnarr said.

''Yay! Thank you!'' Elsa squealed.

She made sure that she hugged them before she skipped down the hallways down to her and Anna's room.

Back inside her room sat Jack on the windowsill, creating frosty patterns on the glass.

''Ready to go now?'' Jack asked.

''Yes, but I promised that I would be home before it got dark,'' Elsa said.

''Alright! So, um, where do you want to go?'' Jack asked.

''There's this small clearing in the woods..,'' Elsa started.

''Do you want to go there?''

''Yeah!''

''Then let's go!''

Jack picked Elsa up and flew out the window. He made sure to close it again, since little baby Anna still was inside. _He also_ made sure to flew out of sight of the people of Arendelle. He didn't want them to see their three year old princess fly over them.

.

.

(In the clearing.)

.

.

''Well, this place looks nice!'' Jack commented, looking around the place Elsa had chosen.

''I know!'' Elsa agreed.

''So, do you want to build a snowman?'' Jack asked.

''Yesssss!'' Elsa squealed, bouncing up and down in excitement.

''Let's get started then!

.

.

.

After some hours of playing and building snowmen, Jack and Elsa grew tired and took a break. But not before melting the snow they had made. _And_ after Elsa had said goodbye to the snowmen she and Jack had built. Which where about ten.

Jack laid down in the grass and sighed. Elsa sat down on her knees behind Jack's head and hugged his hair. She closed her eyes and Jack turned his head backwards and looked at little Elsa in confusion.

''It's beginning to get dark,'' Jack stated.

''That means that I have to go home..,'' Elsa sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Jack.

''I know.''

''Will you come back?'' Elsa asked.

''Of course I will. I'll visit you when I bring winter to Arendelle,'' Jack said and sat up.

''But that's toooooooo loooooooong!'' Elsa groaned and fell to the ground.

''Well, I can come back next summer if that's what you want.. or maybe-''

''- NO!'' Elsa interrupted.

Jack chuckled. ''Fine, snowflake. I'll visit you when winter comes.''

''You promise?''

''I promise!''

* * *

December 2th

It was snowing.. It was really snowing!

Elsa was watching the snow falling down from the sky. She wore one of her favorite dresses witch was purple. She also wore a black headband, her white stockings and some black flats. It was 8pm, but Elsa refused to go to bed. She wanted to wait for Jack. She waited and waited. She thought he wouldn't come.. until..

 *** KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! ***

Elsa looked up and saw Jack hovering upside down. He grinned and waved his hand. Elsa opened up the window and Jack flew in.

'' Hello again, little lady!'' Jack said.

''JACK!'' Elsa said and tackled him to the ground.

''I take it you missed me?''

''Of course I did, you dummie!'' Elsa said.

''Do you want to go outside? There is something I want to show you.'' Jack said.

Elsa's bedroom door opened and her father walked inside.

''Can I go?'' Elsa asked her father.

''Of course you can, BUT! Don't be too long.'' Her father said.

''Thank you, papa!'' Elsa said and hugged her father.

* * *

Elsa and Jack flew to a small hill not too far from the castle. Jack sat Elsa down and sat down beside her.

''What are we going to do here?'' Elsa asked.

''Just wait!'' Jack said. And in that moment, Sandy's dream sand came into view.

''WOAH!'' Elsa said in wonder. Jack chuckled as Elsa climbed up his arms so she could stand on his shoulders to get a better view of the sand.

''What is that?'' Elsa asked.

''Sandy's dream sand.''

''You mean the sand that gives you sweet dreams?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes!'' Jack said. He used his staff to make it snow. Elsa giggled and reached out her hand to catch snowflakes. Until..

''The sky is awake!'' Elsa said when she noticed the colorful sky.

''No..'' Jack said.

''What?''

''I have to go, North is calling the guardians.'' Jack said.

''That, means that you..-''

''-Yeah, I have to leave.'' Jack interrupted. He put Elsa down on the ground.

''When will you come back?'' Elsa asked.

''I'll come back when the meeting is over.'' Jack said.

''Really?!''

''Yes!'' Jack said. And with that he flew her home and went to meet the other guardians at the north pole.

* * *

Later that night when Elsa slept in her bed she felt someone next to her. She woke up and yawned. Elsa looked to her left and saw Jack sleeping next to her. She touched his cheek with her index finger. He woke up and leaned his head on one of his hands.

''Hello, Snowflake. Something wrong?'' Jack asked.

''When did you come?'' Elsa asked, changing the subject.

''I don't know, A while ago.''

''Did the meeting go well?''

Jack looked up at the ceiling ''Yeah, North did just want to know if we had seen Pitch.'' Jack said.

''Is he back?''

''I don't know, nobody have seen him. But he did attack Italy some months ago and all that.''

''So, maybe?'' Elsa asked.

''Yeah, maybe!'' Jack said and ruffled Elsa's hair. Elsa giggled and Jack chuckled.

* * *

Two years later(Elsa is five years old.)

Elsa and Jack was in Elsa's bedroom and played with their powers. Jack sat on the floor and Elsa stood in front of him.

Jack took Elsa's small hands in his and brought their faces closer. He looked down.

''I really, really love you.'' He said.

Elsa blushed ''How much?''

Jack looked up to meet her eyes again.''This much!'' He said and opened his arms.

''Wow!'' Elsa chuckled.

''How much do you love me?'' Jack asked.

''This much!'' Elsa said and closed her eyes while opening her arms. She opened them again and smiled at Jack.

''Oh! Because both of us have our arms wide open, how about I get a hug?'' Jack asked.

Elsa jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

* * *

Three years later (After the incident with Anna.)

Elsa sat in her room with her new pair of gloves. Her father had told her that they would help her conceal her powers.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

Jack would soon come and visit Elsa again and he would help her control her powers... Hopefully.

It was dark outside and the snow was falling calmly from the sky.

 *** KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! ***

Elsa looked up and saw Jack outside her window. She walked towards it and opened it.

''Elsa, but this isn't your room. Why are you he..- This is my new room!'' Elsa interrupted.

''What, but why? Did something happen when I was gone?'' Jack asked and flew inside. Elsa closed the window again.

''Yes, something did happen.''

''What?'' Jack asked.

''I hurt Anna..'' Elsa said and felt tears coming from her eyes and saw frost and snow covering her bedroom.

''What?'' Jack asked.

''We.. We were playing one night in the ballroom with my powers. After some hours Anna began to leap from one snowy heap to another. Anna began to jump faster and faster, and higher and higher. I began to struggle to keep the pace and I slipped on the icy floor while Anna was in mid-air. I tried to save her, but I hit her in the head with my magic instead and she fell unconscious. I called for mama and papa and they took us to some stone trolls in the forest. They fixed Anna, but they removed her memory of me having powers and now I have to isolate myself to keep Anna and everybody else safe.'' Elsa explained.

Elsa sat now on the foor with her legs to her chest and her arms around them, tears streaming down her cheeks and icicles forming up from the ground around her. Jack bended down in front of her and took her gloved hand in his, but she yanked it back.

''Elsa.. You can't just stay in your room forever.'' Jack said softly

''Well do you have any better idea?'' Elsa asked

''You don't have to isolate yourself. I have seen what you can do. You have control.. -No Jack.. I've- I've lost it..'' Elsa interrupted.

''What?''

''When I struck Anna, I kind of lost control of my powers.. and myself.'' Elsa said.

''Well, do you know what that means?'' Jack asked.

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''I will become your tutor and help you with your powers.'' Jack said.

''You'd do that for me?'' Elsa asked.

''Of course, Snowflake. We're besties after all..'' Jack said.

* * *

Four years later (Elsa is twelve.)

Elsa watched as her parents exited her room. They both had very disappointed, maybe even _sad_ expressions on their faces.

Well there the young princess stood, in her little corner covered in frost. Jack and her had been training for years, but Elsa's fear was _way_ too strong. It was if everything they tried that could help her control her powers, only made her more afraid.

Elsa had also gotten nightmares every night after the incident with Anna too, but she didn't say anything to Jack.. Why? Well because.. she didn't know exactly... Maybe because she thought that the nightmares came from her? Her fear of her powers and herself? And _NOT_ from Pitch?

As she stood alone in her corner she heard someone knock on her window. She looked up and noticed a familiar face grinning at her.

Elsa walked up to the window and opened it for her friend.

''Hi, snowflake!'' Jack greeted and flew inside.

''Hello, Jack,'' Elsa greeted back and closed the window again.

''What happened here?'' Jack asked and stared at the frost covered corner.

''I lost control... again,'' Elsa explained and looked down at her gloved hands.

''Well, I'm sure you'll have control over your powers very soon..''

''You say that everyday..''

''I know..But we have to try..,'' Jack said and bent down before her, peering up into her eyes.

''Jack, it's hopeless! There is nothing I can do. T-there is _nothing_ you can do. There is too much fear,'' Elsa whispered and sat down on the window seat. Jack sat down next to her.

''What fear?'' he asked.

''I don't know. The fear of hurting Anna again or...or someone else.''

''You won't. You won't hurt anyone.''

''How can you be so sure?''

''I'm not.''

''Then how can you-''

''-Look! You refuse to leave your room until you've gained control of your powers again, right?'' Jack interrupted.

Elsa nodded.

''And if you have control, then how can you hurt someone?''

Elsa didn't say anything, she just nodded again.

''Right! So now let us practice!'' Jack said and got up from the window seat and offered the princess his free hand.

She took it and Jack helped her up.

* * *

Six years later (Elsa is eighteen.)

''Do you wanna build a snowman?'' Anna sang from the other side of the door.

Elsa's tears fell down her cheeks.

Anna has just gotten back from their parents' funeral. All. by. _herself_.

Elsa wanted to go, she really did. But she couldn't. She was too afraid. Afraid that she would lose control or that her emotions would take over and create a massive snowstorm.

So she sat _alone_ in her room, crying. After Anna had sang to her through the door, all Elsa wanted was to open the door and hug Anna and tell her that she in fact wanted to build a snowman. But just like the funeral. She couldn't. Too. much. _fear_.

Elsa knew that now. Now that her parents were dead, it would only be _three years_ until she would have to take over. Three years until she would have come of age.

Elsa silently sobbed as she rested her face on her knees as she sat alone against the door. Frost covering the room and frozen snowflakes hovering in the air around her.

.

.

Jack was standing in the middle of Elsa's room. He was watching her as she cried. He knew her far-too-well and understood that she wanted to be alone. Untouched. It had always been like that the past years, whenever Elsa had been upset.

As Jack stood there, watching the princess, thoughts started spinning in his head.

Why, why hadn't Elsa gone to her own parents' funeral. Well he did understand why, but WHY?!.

He looked down at her. She was almost all grown up. It was like it had only been yesterday when he first met her. Seen her adorable smile, her blue ocean eyes filled with hope and light. Now her beautiful eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

 _Don't worry Elsa, one day you will be free and happy again, I promise,_ Jack thought as he bent down in front of her. He reached out to take her hand but it went straight through her.

''E-Elsa?'' Jack choked.

No response.

''Elsa?'' He tried again.

Nothing.

Jack tried to touch her. But he just went through her.

No!

 _She-she d-doesn't believe in me anymore? What? **ELSA?!**_

''Elsa, please...Please!'' Jack cried and laid his head in his hands, his staff left on the floor next to him.

''I promise Elsa, I will make you believe again. I will NOT give up on you,'' Jack promised and looked up at her.

You can just imagine how much he wanted to hug her and tell her that he was there for her, but he couldn't. Her belief was gone and he didn't understand why and how in the world he could be able to get it back. There must be a way! He _must_ find a way!

He watched her as she walked over to her bed and laid down. She cried herself to sleep.

Poor, beautiful Elsa.

* * *

Two years later.(One year until the coronation.)

UGH! Why won't anything work? He had tried everything from making it snow in her room to writing on her window. But NO! Elsa would just think that it was _her_ that created the snow and frost- a-and what-not.

 _IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MUCH EASIER IF SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE FREAKING SNOW POWERS!_

 _No, Jack. Calm down.. You can't think like that._

 _But there is nothing I can do!_

 _Elsa have grown up now, she isn't the little girl you used to know. You have to let her go._

 _I can't._

 _You can._

 _I know, but I don't want to._

 _I know that._

 _I promised her that I would always be there for her._

 _But you will. She will always remember that, deep down._

 _Well, here I am talking to myself. It's kind of sad actually._

 ** _IT IS SAD, YOU DUMMY!_**

 _Okay brain, please be more kind to me, like you were seconds ago.._

 _FINE!_

Jack took a deep breath, shook his head and opened the window. He took a last glance at Elsa, before jumping out into the air.

 _Goodbye, Elsa!_

* * *

One year later.(Coronation day.)

North had told Jack that there was a coronation in Arendelle. Jack being Jack had gotten curious and was now finding himself flying over Arendelle over to the church where the future queen was to be crowned. He knew this because he had been observing Elsa as she had grown up.

Jack started to wonder if Elsa _were_ going to be queen or if the royal council had decided to change law and pass the crown to Anna. Anna was about eighteen, an adult. Or maybe Elsa had decided to take the crown herself and be a little mature for a change?... No, Elsa's always been mature for her age. She had been _very_ intelligent as a three-year-old.

It was weird, truly, to think that Elsa maybe had left her room - the castle and had stepped outside for the first time in a _very_ long time.

.

When Jack arrived he saw nobody.

 _Had the coronation already started? Hmm?_

Jack found himself checking the windows of the church. He did a double-take after he saw _who_ was standing before the bishop.

He couldn't believe my eyes. There she was - Elsa. She was out. Out of the castle! _Wow!_

There she stood, on the aisle with her sister next to her. She looked beautiful and _so_ elegant.

Jack watched in disgust as Elsa put on some blue-green gloves after holding a golden scepter - and a ball-like-thing?.

GOSH how he _hated_ gloves. Especially after that Elsa had started to wear them to _cover up_ her powers. Isolating them.

Jack noticed her eyes. Still full of sadness and fear. He remembered how happy she used to be. At the thought, images of her when she was younger and _free_ appeared in his mind.

Jack shook his head and flew away. He couldn't stand the thought of her being _there._ All grown up. _And NOT_ believing in _him_..

He flew away, away to Burgess. He needed some time with Jamie.

He would help him get his mind off things...

* * *

 **I wonder what Anna thought through the years of Elsa's isolation. Did she never hear Elsa talk to 'someone' through the bedroom door?**

 **I wonder if she ever did.**

 **huuuuuuuuummmmmmmm...**

 **See you in the next chapter! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Four months later

Chapter 9. Four months later.

''Oh, come on, Jack!'' The now forty three year old Jamie complained. ''It's been months!''

''She doesn't even believe in me anymore,'' Jack argued.

''But that was years ago, maybe she believes again now?''

Jack didn't reply.

''There's been many news about Arendelle and the great thaw, these past months.''

''But, that has nothing to do with Elsa!''

''She's Arendelle's queen, Jack! Of course that has something to do with Elsa!'' Jamie cried.

Jack looked away.

''Look. Can't you just fly to Arendelle and... find her?''

Jack bit his lip. ''Fine.''

Jamie smiled. ''Good!''

''But, if she doesn't believe in me, I'll be back!'' Jack said and stood up from the couch.

''Deal,'' Jamie agreed.

Jack smiled and walked over to a window. ''See ya' later, Jamie!''

''Goodbye, Jack!''

Jack opened the window and flew off.

Jamie exhaled and closed the window after his lazy friend.

ARENDELLE

''But, I just don't understand _why you_ must tidy that room,'' Anna said, walking next to her sister.

''Because, I said that I could do it,'' Elsa answered.

''Why?''

''Because it is _my_ childhood bedroom. And well, maybe I have some secrets there that I don't want anyone to find out about,'' Elsa said.

''You know, I _can_ help you!'' Anna offered, only doing that to find out about Elsa's secrets.

''No thanks. Go out and play with Olaf or something.''

'' _Play?_ '' Anna scoffed. ''I am not a kid anymore, Elsa. I don't play anymore.''

''Well, maybe you should. It could be fun, you know,'' Elsa said and stopped right outside her old childhood bedroom.

''Fine, I'll go outside. But we'll talk more over dinner, okay?'' Anna said.

''That's a deal,'' Elsa smiled.

''Well, good luck! With your tidying...,'' Anna said.

''Why, thank you, Anna!'' Elsa said and stepped inside the bedroom and closed the door after her.

Anna walked down the stairs, searching find Olaf.

''Well, what should I begin with first?'' Elsa wondered.

* * *

 _Why did I ever agree to go to Arendelle. Elsa's all grown up. That's probably why she can't see me anymore_ , Jack thought as he flew towards the castle.

 _She's probably still in her bedroom or something, wearing those gloves of hers._

Jack landed on the windowsill, on the outside of the window and peeked inside.

 _Well, well. I was right, she is still in her bedroom._

* * *

Elsa looked around her bedroom, deciding what she should start with. Maybe her clothes? She could probably give her old clothes away to someone that needed it. Elsa looked down at her own clothing and smiled for herself. She was still wearing her _green dress_ after Anna's birthday. She _was_ going to change it back to blue, but NAH! Not yet at least.

 _Well, Jack could try to get Elsa's attention._ Jack tapped his finger on the window, making frost form over it's surface.

Elsa looked at the window in confusion. She walked up to it. Where had she seen this trick before?

Suddenly _someone_ began to write on it.

 **Hi**

 _Wait, what?!_

 **Snowflake!**

FLASHBACK

Jack and Elsa were in a clearing in Italy. Elsa was three years old.

.

Jack turned around, shocked and saw Elsa with a snowball in hand. Under her feet was more snow.

''Where did that snow come from?'' Jack asked, pointing at the ground under Elsa.

The princess released the snowball and it fell to the ground. She then used her hands and created another snowball.

''I have _snow powers_ ,'' She explained.

 _So, that's why her hands were colder than normal body temperature..._

''You're like me,'' Jack breathed.

Elsa nodded.

''You know what, Princess?''

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''Now that you've told me _that_ , there's only _one_ thing to say.''

Elsa looked at him in confusion.

''You're so on, Snowflake!'' Jack yelled and threw a snowball at the young princess.

END OF FLASHBACK

 **Long time, no see, huh?**

ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Elsa and Jack were in Elsa's bedroom. Elsa was thirteen at the time.

.

 _''B-but, what if I stop believing in you?'' Elsa asked._

 _''Hey, slow down, slow down! Are you telling me that you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?'' Jack asked, bending down._

 _''No,'' Elsa simply answered._

 _''Well, do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?''_

 _Elsa smiled a little. ''No.''_

 _Jack grabbed Elsa's gloved hands in his and peered up into Elsa's eyes. ''I'll always be there, Elsa,'' Jack began, he smiled at her._

 _''And now... I'll always be here,'' Jack said and pointed at the spot of Elsa's heart on her chest. ''Which kind of—which kind of makes you a guardian too,'' Jack ended._

 _._

 _''I'm the guardian of fun, remember?''_

 _._

 _''See you later, Snowflake.''_

 _._

 _''_ _You'll never be alone, I promise!''_

 _._

 _''I really, really love you!''_

END OF FLASHBACK

Elsa looked down, shocked. _Th-that voice. Where have I heard that voice?_

YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK

 _''Can you see me?''_

 _._

 _''Arendelle,'' Jack breathed. ''Uhm.. I'm Jack, Jack Frost.''_

 _''I know, I've been waiting for you,'' Elsa said._

 _._

 _''I will become your tutor!(...)''_

 _._

 _''Jack Frost is known for fun!''_

END OF FLASHBACK

Elsa looked up again, only to be met with some blue orbs.

''J-Ja—'' Elsa began.

Jack stiffened.

''—Jack?''

Jack exhaled.

Elsa shook her head before opening the window.

Jack didn't move. _Can she see me or?_

Elsa reached up, then hesitating. She was staring straight into Jack's eyes.

Elsa looked down, her hand still outstreched. ''I'm sorry.''

''What?'' Jack asked.

''I forgot,'' Elsa began to tear up.

Jack didn't say anything.

''You must hate me now, right?'' Tears streamed down her face.

Jack couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was crying. He cocked his head to the side.

Elsa met his eyes again. ''But, you have all right to, anyway! Because I should _never_ have forgotten about you.''

Jack's eyes softened. How could he be angry at such an innocent girl? He grabbed her outstreched hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Elsa looked at him shocked. Jack climbed inside and hugged the crying girl. He let go of Elsa's hand, letting her clung to him.

Elsa began to sob.

 _Thank you, Jamie,_ Jack thought.

''Snowflake?''

Elsa nodded, in his arms.

''I don't hate you,'' Jack admitted.

Elsa stepped back to look at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her lower lip was trembling.

''Y-you d-don't?'' she asked.

Jack chuckled and shook his head. ''No.''

Elsa smiled and hugged him again. ''I'm glad you're back!''

That's when it dawned on Jack. He had held her hand minutes ago. Her hand was _bare_. She _wasn't_ wearing gloves anymore.

Jack unbraced Elsa, took a step away from her and placed both hands on her shoulders, staring straight into her eyes.

She looked at him in confusion.

''What happened to your gloves?'' Jack asked.

Elsa giggled. ''I don't need them anymore.''

''What? But you were so fixed on _how much_ you needed them. What happened?''

''A lot, actually!''

''Like what?'' Jack smirked.

''I could tell you, but I have a lot to do right now.'' Elsa said and walked over to her old dresser, opening it.

''What do you have to do?'' Jack asked.

''I have to tidy this room.''

''Why?''

''Because I don't use it anymore.''

''You've moved out of your old bedroom?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah, after I became queen and embraced-well myself. I—uh—decided to move out of my old ' _prison'_ and into the queen's sleeping chambers,'' Elsa said, while packing out clothes, which were all neatly folded.

''So everyone knows about your powers?''

Elsa turned around and faced Jack. ''Yeah.''

''How?''

''I told you, Jack. A lot happened.''

''When?''

''At my coronation.''

''B-but I came, and nothing seemed different.''

''Were you at the coronation party?'' Elsa asked.

''Well—no.''

''Everything happened there,'' Elsa said, turning back around and continued to pack out her clothes.

''I-I guess I should've been here for you,'' Jack admitted.

''No, Jack! It's alright. I wasn't there for you. So I think you can call us... _even?_ ''

''Yeah, I guess so,'' Jack said. ''So, what happens now?''

Elsa turned back around, with a piece of clothing in her hands. ''Oh, well. I dunno. But if you want to, you can stay. And, well, after this-maybe I can tell you everything that happened,'' Elsa offered.

Jack smiled at her. ''Okay.''


	10. Chapter 10 A small break

Chapter 10. A small break. 

''Elsa?..,'' Jack called for the third time.

''What?''

''I'm bored.''

Elsa faced him. ''I know that, Jack.''

''Can't we do something else?'' Jack offered.

''No,'' Elsa said and turned around, continuing to put her old belongings in boxes.

''But, we've been here for four hours already,'' Jack complained.

''Yes, and we'll be here until dinner.''

''When's that?''

''Hmmm,'' Elsa hummed and looked over at a clock, which was hanging on the wall to her right. ''The clock is about two in the afternoon. So one more hour, I believe.''

Jack groaned. ''Can't you at least take a small break?''

''No, Jack.''

''But, why?''

''Because, I need to get done with this,'' Elsa gestured to her bedroom. ''—so I won't spend all day tomorrow with this too.''

''So, what'll I do?'' Jack asked.

''Well, you can melt the snow you caused for about one and a half hour ago.''

''What, no!''

Elsa faced him again. ''And why not?''

''This room looks much better covered in snow,'' Jack explained.

''Jack, you think that _everything_ looks much better covered in snow,'' Elsa chuckled.

''Yeah, and it does, right?''

Elsa shook her head in disbelief, before turning her back to Jack once again.

''So, this is what you do every day? Boring things?'' Jack asked.

Elsa giggled. ''What? No! I do _super_ boring things every day,'' Elsa explained.

''Like, what?''

''Have you heard about paperwork?''

Jack made faces in disgust. Elsa began to hum, as she placed her old books in a _**BOOKS**_ marked box.

''Seriously, Elsa. You can't just have paperwork every day,'' Jack complained.

''Oh, but I don't _just_ have paperwork, Jack.''

''Then, what else do you have?''

''You know, council meetings, speeches, taking care of problems, hosting royal balls, presenting Arendelle and—''

''—Okay, hold on! That is just _as boring_ as paperwork,'' Jack cut off.

''Not to mention, stressful,'' Elsa added.

''Exactly! Elsa, such a young woman like yourself shouldn't be facing so much stress every single day.''

''Well, this _young woman_ is the queen of Arendelle. So I have to,'' Elsa explained.

''Isn't there someone that can help you with your _boring everyday life_?'' Jack asked.

''Anna does sometimes, even though she has duties of her own.''

''Isn't there _anybody_ else?'' Jack asked.

''There—um—there could be...,'' Elsa trailed off.

''Could be? Who?'' Jack asked.

Elsa faced him. ''A king, Jack. If I want to have less responsibilities. I _must_ marry a man,'' Elsa explained.

''Oh.''

''Yeah.''

''So, no prince charming, yet?'' Jack asked.

Elsa chuckled. ''No. A-and you know that—a prince charming is _not_ what I want.''

Jack smiled.

''Sooooo...,'' He began.

''What, Jack? What?'' Elsa asked.

''Since, you _don't_ want a prince charming. Does that mean, that _I—_ ''

''—What was that?'' Elsa giggled, cutting him off.

Jack threw a snowball at Elsa's face.

''JACK!''

Jack buckled over with laughter. ''Time for a break, Snowflake!''

''But I—''

Another snowball.

''—I need to—''

Snowball.

''—Seriously, Jack! I need to—''

Oh, look at that! Another snowball.

''—Okay! Enough!'' Elsa said, as she threw a snowball at Jack.

Jack quickly dodged it, as he threw another one at her.

Elsa dodged his snowball, and hid behing a chair.

''Aaaw, you don't have to hide from me, Snowflake,'' Jack said.

''I know, but _you_ should,'' Elsa told him.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Jack asked.

Elsa smirked behind her chair, as she stood up with a gigantic snowball floating over her head.

''Heads up!'' She yelled and threw the snowball at him.

Jack didn't even have time to react before he was covered with snow.

Elsa walked over to him, as he began to dig himself out. Elsa sat down next to the big snow pile. Suddenly Jack's head popped up from the snow.

''Not bad, Snowflake. Not bad,'' Jack commented.

''Why, thank you, Jack!'' Elsa smiled.

''So, I guess that this is what you do on your spare time?''

''Only if it is with Anna. If not, then I read,'' Elsa said.

''Bleeeh!'' Jack made faces. ''Reading? Really?''

Elsa blushed. ''Actually, it's usually the books of you and the—um—guardians.''

''Oh, really?'' Jack asked.

''Uhm, yes.''

''Daaaw. And yet you forgot about me.''

''Actually, Jack. The book about you is in here. So, I haven't had the chance to read about you, until now,'' Elsa explained.

''So, why didn't you just read it—years ago?'' Jack asked.

''I forgot about the book. And—well, it's very well hidden.''

''Where is it, then?'' Jack asked.

''Here,'' Elsa said and walked towards the middle of the room and bent down. She moved away two planks from the floor and picked up a big box. Then, she walked back to Jack and handed him it. He looked at her for a while, before opening the box.

Everything was there. The book about him, the bracelet she was given from her uncle, a paper snowflake, the necklace she got from him when she turned ten, and—

Jack glared down in disgust as he picked up the two, neatly folded white gloves. He then looked up at Elsa, only to find her looking away, her arm brushing the other one, with a faint blush on her face.

''Elsa,'' Jack began softly. Elsa didn't look at him. ''—Why? Why, do you still have them?''

''I don't know. They were a big part of my life. I-I guess, I just wanted to keep them as a memory,'' Elsa explained.

''Memory?'' Jack scoffed. Elsa looked at him. ''Memory of what? When your parents told you to hide? Because you were _dangerous_?''

''Jack. They _never_ told me to hide. Or, well at first. But when they gave me the gloves, they told me that—if the gloves kept my powers hidden, I didn't have to hide so much anymore. I would still be sleeping in my _own_ room, of course. But they told me to play with Anna. It was _I_ that decided to keep hiding. It was _I_ thatmade everything worse,'' Elsa explained.

Jack placed the gloves back down in the box. ''Sorry.''

''What? No, Jack! It's alright!''

''As—as long as you are hanging out with your sister, now,'' Jack said.

''Everyday.''

Jack smiled, before cracking into a grin.

''What?''

''You still have the necklace I gave you,'' Jack explained.

''What? Yeah, o-of course! It was a gift.''

Jack picked the necklace up from the box. Elsa looked down at it in his hand.

''Would you mind?'' Jack asked.

''Not at all,'' Elsa said and turned around. Jack stepped out of the snow pile and bent down behind Elsa. He placed the necklace around her neck and secured it on the back. Elsa looked down at it and touched the necklace with her finger.

The necklace was very simple. It had a silver colored chain and had three very small snow crystal-like pendants hanging, one at each level—down. Elsa suddenly felt a pair of cold fingers on the back of her dress.

''Um, Jack? Everything okay?''

''That's ice, isn't it?'' Jack asked.

Elsa faced him and laughed. ''Yup.''

'' _Green_ ice?''

Elsa nodded, with a grin.

''A-and how? How in the world did you make a dress made out of ice?'' Jack asked, dumbfounded.

''I didn't _just_ make an ice dress. I made a pair of ice heels too.''

Jack looked down at Elsa's feet. His jaw fell to the floor.

Elsa laughed.

Jack met her eyes again. .SPEECHLESS.

''Wha—what else can you do?'' Jack asked.

''Well I've created two living snowmen,'' Elsa explained.

''What?''

''Yeah, one of them lives here—at the castle. His name is Olaf. The other one lives up in the North mountains. His name is Marshmallow.''

''Olaf and Marshmallow?'' Jack scoffed.

''Yeah! Technically it was Olaf, who named Marshmallow,'' Elsa said. .

''Okay,'' Jack breathed. ''What else can you do?'' He noticed her excited face and knew that she had more to tell.

''Well, I create life whenever I sneeze,'' Elsa said.

Jack's jaw _fell_ again.

Elsa laughed.

''What?''

''I _have_ a _lot_ to tell you!'' Elsa laughed.

''But if you create life, whenever you sneeze. Where are these creatures you create?''

''They live with Marshmallow at the North mountain.''

''Just at the mountain? What, no roof or something?'' Jack asked.

''Of course. They live in my—so called— _other home_. The ice castle.''

''Ice castle?''

''Yeah, I created it. In July.''

''I feel like fainting, right now.''

Elsa laughed even more.

''How could I be so easily defeateeeeeeeeeed,'' Jack said, as he fell down onto the snow—on his back.

Elsa felt like dying from laughing. She had the same feeling as when someone tickled her. Her stomach hurt and her eyes were teary.

''Like, really? An ice castle? Why didn't _I_ ever think of that?'' Jack wondered in disbelief.

He sat up again and looked at Elsa, who now laid on the floor—laughing.

''You're enjoying this waaaay too much,'' Jack told her.

''Wha? B-but, y-your fa-ace is— _priceless_ ,'' Elsa said, in between laughs.

''And very handsome, right?'' Jack asked, grinning. Elsa immediatly stopped laughing. She blushed and sat up.

''Well, uhm. You're _not_ ugly, that's for sure,'' Elsa answered.

Jack dramatically gasped, faking being offended. '' _Not ugly_?'' He scoffed.

Elsa's face grew excited.

''I'll tell you, that _I'm_ the _most handsome_ guy you're _ever_ going to meet.''

Elsa nodded. ''Yeeeeah, suuuuuuure!''

''Oh, you know it's true, Snowflake,'' Jack said.

''Mhmm,'' Elsa laughed.

''Okay, stop it! Will ya'?''

Elsa pressed her lips together and looked at him.

Jack smirked.

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''And you said that you _couldn't take a small break_ ,'' Jack said.

Elsa gasped, turning over and looked at the clock.

''I'm five minutes too late,'' Elsa said, standing up.

''For what?'' Jack asked, standing up as well.

''Dinner. I promised Anna that I would talk to her, about her _not being a child anymore,_ or something like that,'' Elsa explained.

''Can't I come?'' Jack asked.

''No,'' Elsa said and opened the door.

''But I want to meet your sister! I didn't have the chance all those years ago. Since she didn't believe!''

Elsa stopped in her tracks. ''And what makes you think that she would believe in you now?''

''If you just tell her, she will. She will believe everything that her _big sis,_ tells her,'' Jack explained.

''Fine!'' Elsa breathed.

Jack smiled.

''But, not right now,'' Elsa said and closed the door. Running down the stairs towards the dining room.

 _Not right now?_ , Jack thought. _We'll see about that, Snowflake!_

Jack walked over to the only window in the bedroom, opened it and flew outside. He sent a gust of wind to close the window after him.

 _Now. Which room is the dining room?_


	11. Chapter 11 I want to meet your sister

Chapter 11. I want to meet your sister.

''Elsa! Finally!'' Anna breathed, as Elsa stepped into the dining room.

''Sorry. I lost track of time,'' Elsa apologized.

'' _You_ lost track of time? Is that even possible?'' Anna asked in disbelief.

Elsa chuckled as she sat down in her chair, across the table for Anna.

''So, how is your _tidying_ going?'' Anna asked, with a smirk plastered on her face.

''It is going,'' Elsa explained.

''You sure you don't want my help?''

''Anna, I'm perfectly fine on my own. Plus, you've got your own duties to do.''

Anna nodded. Then the doors opened and a few maids walked in with the food.

''So, what's for dinner?'' Elsa asked Anna.

''Soup,'' Anna simply answered.

''Soup?'' Elsa echoed.

''Yeah, tomato soup.''

A maid filled Elsa's bowl. Elsa smiled at her, thanking her. The maid returned Elsa's smile, then walking out of the room along with the other maids.

''Soooo,'' Elsa began.

''What?'' Anna asked.

''Do you want to continue our conversation about you _not_ being a child or...?''

''Actually, I want to talk about something else,'' Anna explained.

''Okay?''

''You see, when I was outside—I met Kristoff,'' Anna began, slowly.

''He is on his way out to deliver ice to Oaken, right?''

''Yeah. B-but I met him _before_ he left. Y'know, to say goodbye and stuff.''

Elsa nodded in understanding.

''Well, when I told him goodbye and that I loved him, a thought popped into my head,'' Anna continued.

''Oh, do tell,'' Elsa said while taking a sip of her soup.

''You haven't found your true love yet.''

Elsa almost choked on her soup. ''Wha—what?''

''You're all alone and—''

''—Anna, I am _not_ alone. I have you,'' Elsa explained.

''Yeah, I know. But that's different,'' Anna explained.

'' _How_?''

''You need someone special. Someone to hold you and kiss you. Someone you can care for. Someone to make you laugh and less... _stressful_ ,'' Anna continued.

''Anna, I—''

''—You know what, Elsa? Your sister is _right!_ '' An all-too-familiar voice said.

Elsa looked up. There he was, floating in the air—on his back, with one hand behind his head.

''Elsa, what's wrong?'' Anna asked. Elsa looked back down at her.

''N-nothing.''

''Why did you look up?'' Anna asked.

''I-I—just thought that I saw _something_. B-but there was _nothing_. Don't worry,'' Elsa lied.

'' _Nothing?_ That hurt, you know?'' Jack complained in a jokingly way.

Elsa didn't say anything.

Jack floated down to the floor and leaned himself on the back of Anna's chair.

Elsa tried not to look at him.

''But seriously, Elsa. _You_ need someone,'' Anna said, taking a sip from her soup.

 _Yeah, someone to take Jack away from here for a moment_ , Elsa thought.

Elsa glared at Jack, when Anna didn't look.

''What? I said that I wanted to meet your sister,'' Jack defended.

''And I told you _not_ _now_ ,'' Elsa said through her gritted teeth.

''What was that?'' Anna asked, now looking at Elsa.

''Wha—nothing,'' Elsa lied.

''So, I thought that—maybe we could arrange a ball or something and invite kings and princes from other kingdoms. Then you can—''

''—Seriously, Anna. I don't need anyone,'' Elsa explained.

''So, you're just going to marry Jack Frost, then? Is that it?'' Anna asked.

 _What?_

''Snowflake, I'm upset. How could you _not_ tell me how you felt towards me—?'' Jack joked. ''—But since you want to get married, how does next Saturday sound?''

Elsa glared at him, then quickly looking back at Anna.

''What? Whe—where do you have Jack Frost from?'' Elsa asked.

''Weeeeeeeell—''

FLASHBACK

 _Elsa, won't have anything against me helping her, right? She would just get done faster, so it sure won't be a big problem. Plus, this is a great sister-bonding time_ , Anna thought as she walked towards Elsa's childhood bedroom.

Anna stopped as she saw the door open. Out walked a laughing Elsa, with two boxes. She placed them along the wall on the other side of the hallway.

 _Why is Elsa laughing? Is it 'that' fun to tidy your old childhood room?_

Anna watched from afar as Elsa entered her room again and closing the door. Anna walked up to the boxes and picked up a book. She could hear Elsa talking from the room. Anna opened the book and read what was inside.

 _Jack Frost?_

END OF FLASHBACK

Elsa's mouth hang open in shock as her face was completely red from blushing.

 _Anna had found her old diary._

''So, Jack Frost, huh?'' Anna teased. Jack flew over to Elsa and hovered over the dining table—facing her.

''Sorry, I'm confused. What's inside that book your sister told you about?'' Jack asked.

Elsa didn't answer him, she just looked away.

''Oh, I get it!'' Jack said and sat down _on_ the table.

Elsa stared at him, shocked. Jack just grinned and winked at her.

More blood rushed to Elsa's face.

Anna cleared her throat. ''I didn't know that you were so head over heels for Jack Frost.''

''I-I'm _not_ ,'' Elsa defended.

''Mhm, suuuure, Elsa,'' Anna said.

Elsa looked down.

''You do know that he isn't real, right?'' Anna asked.

''Now's your chance. Tell her she's wrong,'' Jack said. Elsa looked at him and shook her head.

Anna exhaled. ''At least you have convinced yourself that he doesn't exist.''

Jack turned his face to glare at Anna. ''Elsa, tell her she's wrong.''

''No,'' Elsa whispered, quiet enough, so Jack was the only one that could hear.

He turned towards her helplessly. ''What?''

Elsa shook her head. ''Not now,'' she whispered.

''Did you say something, Elsa?'' Anna asked.

''Me? No,'' Elsa lied.

Jack picked up Elsa's spoon. Elsa stared at him.

''E-Elsa? What's going on with your spoon?'' Anna asked.

Jack grinned, as he picked up Elsa's bowl too.

''Elsa?'' Anna asked.

''Jack. Put them down,'' Elsa whispered, hoping that Anna didn't hear.

'' _Jack_?''

Elsa faced Anna, only to find her staring at her in disbelief.

''You better tell her the truth, Snowflake,'' Jack said, as he threw Elsa's spoon to the other side of the table. Then he placed Elsa's bowl down and standing up. He walked to the back of Elsa's chair.

Elsa turned her head and watched him, as he shoved Elsa's chair out.

He froze the table.

''ELSA?!'' Anna yelled, now standing. ''What's going on?''

''N-nothing!''

'' _Nothing_?'' Anna scoffed. ''Elsa I know you're hiding something from me,'' Anna explained.

Elsa closed her eyes and exhaled, before opening her eyes again and looked at Jack.

''Come on, Snowflake. Tell her,'' He challenged.

''Fine,'' Elsa whispered. She stood up. ''Anna—this is Jack Frost,'' Elsa said.

''Wha— _what_?'' Anna asked. She closed her eyes—shaking her head. Then she opened her eyes again, staring at the spot where Jack was standing.

Jack leaned in towards Elsa's ear. ''Good job, Snowflake,'' he whispered.

''He—he's _real_ ,'' Anna breathed.

'' _Again._ Anna, this is Jack Frost. Jack, meet my sister Anna,'' Elsa said.

Jack walked around the table and over to Anna. He extended his hand out to her.

''Happy to— _finally—_ meet you,'' Jack greeted. Anna was brought back into reality. She shook his hand.

''Y-you too. And—uh—sorry for saying that you weren't real.''

''Nah, that's no problem,'' Jack said and tucked his— _now_ free hand in the front pocket of his hoodie.

''So, when did you two meet?'' Anna asked, looking at Elsa.

''Well,'' Elsa began, scratching the back of her neck.

''Yeah?'' Anna asked.

''We met when I was three years old, at our grandparents lost castle,'' Elsa explained.

''What? But that's so _long_ ago. Why didn't I meet him before now?'' Anna asked.

''Yeah, I'm wondering the same thing too,'' Jack admitted.

The both of them looked at Elsa.

Elsa blushed even more(if that even was possible,) and looked away.

''Wait. Now I get it,'' Anna smirked. '' _You_ wanted him aaaall for yourself, right?'' Anna asked.

Elsa looked back at her in shock. Anna was grinning. Elsa looked at Jack. He was _also_ grinning.

''Wow, Snowflake. Are you really _that_ selfish? You didn't even want to share me with your own sister,'' Jack teased.

Elsa folded her hands over her chest and pouted.

'' _Snowflake_?'' Anna echoed. ''That—that's adorable.''

''ANNA!'' Elsa scolded.

''So, he was the one you were talking to all these years. You know when you were isolating yourself.''

''What?'' Jack asked.

''You—you heard me talking to _this guy_?'' Elsa asked.

''Yeah, I actually thought that you had gone mad. Since I didn't hear Jack's voice,'' Anna admitted.

'' _Mad_?'' Both Jack and Elsa asked.

''Did mama and papa know? About Jack, I mean?'' Anna asked.

Elsa looked down. ''Yeah.''

''So, why do I get to meet him _now_?'' Anna asked.

''What do you mean?'' Elsa asked.

''It's been months, since the great thaw. Why do I get to meet Jack now? A-and not earlier?'' Anna asked.

''Jack, wasn't here under the great thaw,'' Elsa admitted. ''I stopped believing in him, for about three years or something. And I first met him—and remembered him, a few hours ago,'' Elsa ended.

''Believe?'' Anna asked.

''You have to believe that I exist, to see me,'' Jack explained.

''So, you're _real_?'' Anna asked.

''Yup.''

''B-but what about Santa Claus, The Toothfairy _,_ o-or The Sandman?'' Anna asked.

''They're real too!''

''Yay!'' Anna shouted.

Then Jack and Anna looked at Elsa. She was frowning.

''Elsa, what's wrong?'' Anna asked.

''Aren't you mad at me?'' Elsa asked.

''Mad at you? Wh-why would I be mad at you?'' Anna asked.

''Because, I held _him_ as a secret away from you. And I spent time with him instead of you for _ten_ years. Even though you begged me every day,'' Elsa explained.

''Elsa,'' Anna began. ''He's _Jack Frost_. Ice powers and stuff like that. I understand why you could be with him and _not_ me. You couldn't hurt him with your powers, since he already controls the same thing as you. It's fine,'' Anna explained.

''You sure?'' Elsa asked.

''Yup! But now I got to go and find Kristoff,'' Anna said.

''Anna, he is on his way to Oaken's,'' Elsa explained.

''So? I'll find him. I'll _always_ find him,'' Anna said and rushed towards the door.

''But, Anna the—''

And Anna was gone.

''—dinner,'' Elsa ended.

''Well, that went well,'' Jack said from across the room.

Elsa glared at him.

''What?''

''I can't believe you.''

''Why?'' Jack grinned.

''You can't just take _no_ for an answer, can you?'' Elsa asked.

''Nope.''

Elsa shook her head in disbelief.

''So, what about you telling me everything that happened while I was gone?'' Jack offered.

''Oh, yeah! Come on! Let's find a place where no one can disturb us,'' Elsa said.

''So people won't think that you are talking to air?'' Jack asked, flying towards Elsa and landing just beside her.

''Exactly.''


	12. Chapter 12 Storytelling

Chapter 12. Storytelling.

''Welcome, Jack Frost—'' Elsa announced as she opened a door. ''—to my study.''

Jack let out a bark of laughter as he walked in. ''Wow, thank you!''

Elsa stepped into the room and locked the door. She took three small steps back and raised her arms.

''Eeeeh, what are you doing?'' Jack asked.

A big, thick wall of ice took form just millimeters away from the door—covering it.

''Just in case,'' Elsa breathed.

Jack chuckled. ''Wow—!'' Elsa looked over at him. ''—you really _don't_ want to share me, huh?''

Elsa blushed. ''It's not that. I just want to be sure that nobody can hear _us_ from the outside. If they hear me talking to _nobody_ they'll think that I'm mad. And that's the _last_ thing I need right now,'' Elsa explained.

''Okay...''

Elsa walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She gestured for Jack to sit in the other chair. Jack walked over to the chair and sat down, flinging his feet over the armrest—with is staff lying across his lap.

Elsa looked at him for a moment, then shaking her head and relaxing in her own chair.

''Soooo, Snowflake. Tell me—what in the world happened when I was gone?!''

Elsa looked at him. ''Well, you were there at the coronation. So you saw that—I—uh—became queen. And at the coronation party,'' Elsa began slowly.

Jack nodded and gestured for her to continue.

''Well, I got to talk to Anna—'' Elsa smiled for herself. Jack smiled too. ''But then she began to talk about how nice it was—to have people here. And—well not to have the gates closed. You know—not living in complete isolation. And at first I forgot the reason _why_ we were isolating the castle and ourself from the people. But _then,_ whenI did remember—I told her that it couldn't be like _that_ again. We couldn't have the gates open. We couldn't be out with the people of Arendelle.''

Elsa looked at Jack. Then down at her lap. She exhaled.

''Hey, if you don't want to go into details so don't. I know that this probably is painful for you to talk about,'' Jack said softly. Elsa met his gaze and gave him a small smile.

''Okay. So then she excused herself and walked away. I noticed that she started dancing, with this man— _prince_. So I decided to go and greet some of our guests. About one or two hours later—Anna came back with the prince following her. She introduced him to me. His name was _Hans—_ the youngest out of the thirteen princes from the Southern isles. And—well both him and Anna began to ask me for my blessing—''

''Blessing?'' Jack repeated. ''Blessing for what?''

''Well, I was about to tell you!'' Elsa told him.

''Sorry.''

''It's okay. Well—back to the story. They asked me for my blessing of their marriage.''

''Marriage?'' Jack repeated.

''I know! It was ridiculous! They had _just met_. And suddenly they were engaged.''

''You said _no_ , right?''

''Of course I said no. I, then told Anna that she couldn't marry a man she had just met. And then she said that you could if it was _true love_. I asked her about what she knew about true love. But, then she fired back at me about that she _did_ know love more than me—and that all I knew was how to shut people out,'' Elsa said as she felt her eyes sting.

''I-I was taken aback and started to make my way out of the room. I told the guards that the party was over and that they needed to close the gates again. Anna heard me and ran up to me—grabbing one of my gloves. She told me that she couldn't live like that anymore. You know, in complete isolation. I was too hurt to even control my own words. So I told her to leave. I started to make my way out of the room again, as she began to yell. She asked why I shut her out, why I shut the world out,'' Elsa told Jack. She exhaled. ''Everyone was looking at us. She continued to yell, till I had enough...,'' Elsa stopped.

''What happened? Jack asked. Wanting to hold her hand. But sadly, her hand was folded over her lap.

''I turned around. And the one _bare_ hand shot out magic. Icicles formed on the floor in a half circle around me. The people stepped back in fear. Anna just looked at me. A-and since you know me, almost better than anyone. I'll let you guess what I did.''

Jack placed one of his hands over the desk—over at Elsa's side. ''You ran away didn't you?''

Elsa nodded. She noticed his hand and grabbed it. Jack's thumb brushed over her pale skin.

''I was greeted by the rest of the people of Arendelle outside. I froze the fountain by accident. Now, everyone outside knew that I was a monster too.''

''You're _not_ a monster, Elsa.''

Elsa ignored his comment and continued to tell the story again.

''The duke of Weselton, ran outside—followed by many other people, yelling that someone had to stop me. I told everyone to stay away from me, but I accidentally sent _another_ blast of ice. I sent it towards the duke and he slipped and fell. He sat up yelling _monster!_ As he pointed at me. Everyone else began to back away from me, and mumble things about me. I ran off again, with Anna and Hans following me. Anna just wanted me to _stop_. I didn't listen to her, _I refused_ to listen to her.. I _had_ to get away from there. I ran over the fjord, freezing the water with every step-making the fjord turn to ice. I ran all the way to the North mountain, where I broke into a walk.''

Elsa looked down for a short moment, chuckling silently.

''What?'' Jack asked. Elsa met his eyes. He noticed the childish glimt in them. ''Waaait,'' Jack said.

Suddenly it clicked. Jack's eyes lit up. ''That's where you built the ice castle.''

Elsa nodded. ''I made the castle, the _blue_ ice dress—''

''—Wait, wait, WAIT. Blue? B-but your dress is green.''

''Well, this once was my boring coronation dress, but I turned it into a blue ice dress instead. I changed the colour and design, on Anna's birthday. I've been thinking about changing it back. But _meh._ Later,'' Elsa explained.

''Hmmm. Well, at least turn it back when I'm here. I want to see it,'' Jack said.

''What, really? You want to see a blue dress?'' Elsa asked, shocked.

''Not _just_ a blue dress. A blue dress made out of freaking _ice_!'' Jack explained.

Elsa giggled. ''Okay. Well, before I built the castle, I made Olaf—the living snowman. He was probably the first thing I built when I came up to the mountain.''

''Wait a second. So your own sister begged you for _thirteen years_ to build a snowman. And the first thing you do when you get away from her _is_ to build a snowman _without her_?'' Jack asked.

''I haven't really thought about it,'' Elsa realized.

Jack chuckled, while shaking his head in disbelief. ''Oooh, Elsa...Anyways! Continue with the story.''

''Okay. So, in the middle of the next day I heard the doors of my castle open. I heard Anna's voice calling my name. I approached her. She was amazed by the castle—and well, the new dress. I told her about how nice it was to finally be free. But then again, she began to tell me that Arendelle needed me and that I belonged there. I told her no. That I belonged where I was—at the mountain, _alone_.

Then Olaf walked in. I was shocked about him being alive. Anna told me that he reminded her about the one we made as kids. And how close we used to be—and that we could be close again. But no, when she said that—I remembered the night when I struck her. I started to walk away from her again. I walked upstairs. She followed me. She told me about how she wasn't afraid of my powers and that the both of us could go back to Arendelle. While I defended that Arendelle didn't need me and that I should stay exactly where I was. But then she told me that I had accidentally set off an eternal winter over all of Arendelle. I didn't know how to melt things back then. But she told me that she knew I could. _She believed in me_ ,'' Elsa said.

''I _believe_ in you too,'' Jack told Elsa.

Elsa smiled. ''And I believe in you.''

''Of course, you do. If not—you wouldn't be able to see me right now,'' Jack explained.

Elsa giggled. ''Yeah, yeah.''

''So what happened next?''

''I grew afraid. And I struck her with a giant blast. _AGAIN_. Just that this time—I hit her in her heart, I _froze_ her heart _._ Then a blonde haired guy-Kristoff ran in. Helping Anna stand. He told her that they needed to leave. But Anna refused. She defended that she wouldn't leave without me. I told her that she would. And that's when I made Marshmallow. I made him throw Anna, Kristoff and Olaf out.''

''Kristoff? Isn't that the person Anna said she would find, when she ran off from dinner?'' Jack asked.

''Yup. They met while searching for me,'' Elsa explained.

''They fell in love in the end, right?'' Jack asked.

''Ssshhh!'' Elsa shushed. ''I am _not_ spoiling anything for you.''

Jack chuckled. ''So what happened next?''

''I started to pace back and forth in my castle. The ice turning red and icicles forming out of the walls. I kept telling myself: _conceal don't feel_.''

Jack frowned. ''You have stopped telling yourself that, right?'' Jack asked.

''Well, sometimes when I am really upset I—''

''—Elsa, do me a favor. And never, _ever_ use those words again,'' Jack interrupted.

''Okay,'' Elsa gave in. She didn't want to argue with Jack.

''So, what happened next?'' Jack asked.

''Later that day, I heard noises outside. I looked outside through the doors and saw Marshmallow fighting against many men—and Prince Hans. Two of the duke of Weselton's men noticed me and ran up the staircase. They began to attack me. But I used my powers to block their attacks.''

''Two against one? How's that fair?'' Jack asked.

''You mean, two against one with _ice powers?_ ''

''Still not fair, though.''

''Anyways, I held the upper hand. I _almost_ _killed_ the both of them,'' Elsa looked down as she said the last words.

Jack stopped brushing Elsa's hand. He froze. _Elsa almost killed two men? Sure, it was self defense._ _But still. She had the upper hand. Couldn't she just stop?_

''Prince Hans ran in and told me that I had to stop being the _monster_ they feared I was. I stopped, realizing what I was doing. The one guard, who was stuck to the wall, was ready to fire an arrow at me, Hans noticed and ran over at him. He glanced up for a moment then taking the guards arm, making the crossbow fire up instead—towards the chandelier. I stood straight under it. I heard the ice break and looked up. The chandelier was falling down at me. I grabbed the skirt of my dress and began to run, but I slipped and fell unconscious.''

Jack was still shocked. Elsa looked at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

''You don't realize how much I regret what I did. I _almost_ became a _murderer_.'' She told him, shame dripping from her voice.

Jack brought his other hand over hers. ''But you didn't.''

''But if Hans hadn't stopped me, I would have... I could have... I almost—''

''—But _you didn't_. And that's what's most important,'' Jack explained. Elsa grabbed one of Jack's hands, with her other hand—so she could hold both of his hands. Jack gave her a small smile.

''I woke up—here. Locked in one if the cells. I walked over to the window. But when I did—I noticed the handcuffs I wore. I looked out of the window and saw Arendelle completely frozen. Then Hans stepped in. I asked him why he had taken me back to Arendelle. He told me that he couldn't just let the other men kill me. I demanded him to get Anna, but he told me that she hadn't returned from the mountain. I began to grow scared, scared of what could have happened to Anna—since she wasn't back. He asked me why I couldn't just unfreeze Arendelle, and bring back summer.

Why couldn't anyone understand that I couldn't—that I had _no_ control over my powers?

I told him that I couldn't and that he needed to let me go. He said that he would do everything he could and walked off, leaving me alone in the dark, cold cell. Frost began to form over the handcuffs and they began to crack. My ice broke them and frost and ice formed all over the cell. A hole broke in one of the walls, just as I heard men talking outside, trying to open the door. But it was frozen shut. I ran outside, in the cold winter weather. A massive blizzard forming out of my emotions. I couldn't see a thing! I ran and ran, trying to notice where I was and how to get out of Arendelle again. Then I heard a voice calling my name. ' _Elsa, you can't run away from this!'_ The voice yelled, I noticed that it was Hans. I turned around and saw him. I told him that he needed to take care of my sister. I gave him my blessing—allowing him to marry Anna. He told me that Anna returned back from the mountain, weak and cold. Her hair was white and her skin was ice. He said: _'Your sister is dead, because of you!'._ The seven words I had feared to hear my whole life. I had killed my own sister. I turned around—falling down to my knees, sobbing. The blizzard stopped and the snow froze into the air—as if it was frozen in time.''

Elsa was now crying. Jack brushed his thumbs over her hands. He knew that Anna wasn't dead, since he had met her today.

''I heard the sound of a sword, I didn't even bother to turn around. I heard footsteps towards me, waiting for the hit. Waiting to _die_. But it never came. Instead I heard someone yell _no!—_ and the sound of ice forming. The sword broke into pieces—sending a blast that knocked Hans off his feet. I turned around. There stood Anna—her hand outstreched—frozen. She was like an ice statue. I hugged her—sobbing even more. I regretted shutting her out for thirteen years, so much.''

''Elsa...''

''I killed her, Jack.''

''But she's here now. So, what happened?'' Jack asked.

''I felt movement and when I looked up I saw Anna, covered in icy-glitter. She was there—alive and not frozen anymore. I hugged her. We broke our embrace and I held her hands. She had sacrificed herself for me. She had given up her life just so I could live. Just like you did to your own sister, Jack.''

''Yeah,'' Jack smiled.

''Anna told me that she loved me. I loved her too, very much. Then Olaf suddenly pointed out: _Love will thaw a frozen heart._ That's when it clicked for me. Love. The answer to thaw was love. I used all the love I had and thawed Arendelle. The people accepted me, I opened up the gates again. And now I live here happily with my _f_ _amily_ and all of Arendelle,'' Elsa ended.

''Wow. A lot _did_ happen when I was gone,'' Jack breathed.

Elsa shrugged.

''You've been through a lot,'' Jack told her.

''Oh! But this was only my point of view. You've got to talk to Anna, if you want the full story.''

''Why can't you tell me the full story?''

''Because, Anna refuse to tell me her side of the story. She just told me that she met Kristoff at Oaken's—in the middle of the woods. And that she found out that he was raced by the same rock trolls that saved Anna when we were younger,'' Elsa explained.

''Wait, why exactly won't Anna tell you what happened?'' Jack asked.

''I don't know. She keeps saying that I've been through enough, but that she will tell me when she feels that I deserve to know.''

''Does Anna know about the trolls and that you struck her, years ago?'' Jack asked.

''Yeah, I even brought her to the trolls—asking grand Pabbie if he could retrieve Anna's memories of me having powers before the whole incident. But he said that the memories were long gone.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. But Anna said that when she noticed the white streak in her hair, she had dreamed that she was kissed by a troll. But she really got that dream when she was unconscious, when I struck her. A-and that got me thinking. When mama and papa brought me and Anna to the rock trolls all those years ago—no troll did kiss her. Kristoff was raised by trolls—which kinda makes him troll-ish. And he and Anna shared a kiss after the whole great thaw thing. So, when my powers struck her—did they give her a glimps of the future, or something?''

''Maybe. But if, that's true! Then your powers are more amazing than they already are,'' Jack smiled.

Elsa looked down at her hands. ''Yeah.''

''So, you said that you create life whenever you sneeze, huh? Tell me a short version of the time when you realized that,'' Jack said.

''Well, it was on Anna's birthday. I had planned the _perfect day_ for her. Since, I wanted to make it up to her for all those years she had to celebrate with a locked door. But, I overworked myself—and catched a cold. I sneezed all the time, and whenever I did—small Snowgies popped out. I didn't notice them until the end of the day—when me and Anna met with the others in the courtyard to celebrate. I had been loopy the whole day. But Anna told me that she had, had the best birthday ever. And she even got the best _present,_ '' Elsa giggled.

''And what was that?'' Jack asked.

''Her taking care of me.''

Jack smiled softly.

''So, what did _you do_? I mean, in all these years?'' Elsa asked.

Jack let go of Elsa's hands and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. ''Well, I did my job. Visited Jamie—now and then. And I visited the guardians. You know—talking, trying to forget that you had forgotten about me,'' Jack explained.

''I really hurt you, huh?'' Elsa asked.

''What? No, no! It's just when someone you really care about—forget about you. You want to try and forget the fact that they don't remember you—and make it feel like you're away from them and that you're soon seeing them again—like when I left you to do spread winter and met you again months later,'' Jack explained.

''Oh.''

''Yeah.''

''So, what now?'' Elsa asked.

''I dunno? But maybe you should check the clock,'' Jack chuckled.

''The clock?'' Elsa asked and turned around to look at the clock—which was hanging on the wall behind her.

It was late. About ten in the evening.

''Did I really tell you a story for little over six hours?'' Elsa asked.

''Yup!''

''And you didn't say anything?''

''Nope.''

''Why not?''

''I didn't want you to stop telling me what happened while I was gone,'' Jack explained.

''And you don't think that Anna is worried sick for me and probably wondering where the hell I am?'' Elsa asked.

''Snowflake, LANGUAGE!''

''I'm queen, I'll say whatever I want,'' Elsa told him, as she stood up from her chair, walking towards the door and melted the ice wall.

''I don't even know why I said anything. It's not like I don't curse from time to time,'' Jack wondered as he followed Elsa.

Elsa unlocked the door and stepped out into the hallway. Jack followed her and closed the door to her study after him.

 _Was she mad now, or?_ , Jack wondered.

 **X**

Elsa knocked on Anna's bedroom door.

''Come in!'' A faint voice said from the inside of the room.

Elsa opened the door. ''Hiiiiiiii, Anna. I was just checking if—''

''Where the heck have you been all AFTERNOON?!'' Anna cried as she walked up to Elsa.

''I've been _talking_ with Jack,'' Elsa explained.

Jack sheepishly waved at Anna from behind Elsa.

''You talked to him for _six hours_?'' Anna asked.

''Yeah, I couldn't believe it either,'' Elsa said.

''I'm just glad you're okay! I didn't know where you were. I was so worried,'' Anna hugged Elsa thight.

''Don't worry, Anna. It'll never happen again,'' Elsa promised, as she hugged back.

The adorable sight of the two royal sisters, made Jack smile.

''Right, Jack?!'' Elsa asked, over her shoulder.

''Wha? Yea-yeah it'll never happen again,'' Jack promised.

Elsa let go of Anna. ''Well, since that's all cleared up. Good night.''

''Good night, Elsa. See you in the morning, Jack!'' Anna said and closed the door.

Jack nodded.

''Good, so uhm.. Let's go!'' Elsa said and gestured for Jack to follow her—as she began to walk down the hallway. Jack walked next to her.

''Where are we going?'' He asked.

''Well, I'm going to sleep,'' Elsa explained.

''And since I don't sleep often, what'll I do?'' Jack asked.

''When were the last time you slept?'' Elsa asked.

''Last week.''

''Okay. I don't know what you'll do, but I guess we'll find out soon.''

* * *

 **Some of you may be wondering: How could that short version of Frozen take about six hours?**

 **Well, I'll explain to you. In the fan fiction-universe, Elsa got into more details, which took a much longer time. She even, probably talked more to Jack. And she probably told the whole Frozen Fever story, like she did to Frozen.**

 **Well, I dunno exactly. But I do know that this is about 2000-something longer than the previous chapters.**

 **I noticed something when I was watching Frozen, not too long ago. When Anna and Hans is walking in the garden and Hans asks Anna what the white streak in her hair, she answers: I was born with it! Even, though _I dreamed that I was kissed by a troll._ And we all know that Anna was never kissed by any troll. So, later on I remembered that Kristoff was raised up by trolls, therefor he is kinda a troll. And at the end of the movie, Anna and Kristoff kiss.**

 ** _''I dreamed that I was kissed by a troll.''_**

 ** _A glimpse from the future-kind off._ Aaaaah! Sometimes I just love Disney!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel:** Ewiueh

 **Bye, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	13. Chapter 13 Good morning!

Chapter 13. Good morning!

Jack sat on top of the roof of the castle. He stared at the lighthouse, which was sending out rays of light. He watched as the windows of some of the houses lit up. It was about eight in the morning and Jack pondered if he was going to go wake up Elsa now, or wait a little longer to actually greet her when she was awake.

He remembered the previous night. She had seemed to hesitate to fall asleep somehow. Was she afraid to go to sleep or...? He had also checked up on her about three in the morning and found out that she was _in fact_ sleep-talking. He had never seen, or _heard_ for that matter, Elsa sleep-talk. Ever. It didn't even matter that she was sleep-talking. More about what she had said.

Jack's cheeks flushed a little at the thought.

 _Oh, Elsa..._

Jack shook his head and a new thought popped up in his head.

 _PITCH._

It had been many years since The Guardians last saw him. Or they didn't technically see him, they just knew that he had attacked Elsa's grandparents kingdom and that Elsa had seen Pitch's nightmares do so. What if Pitch had been giving Elsa nightmares ever since he had left her? Maybe that was why she didn't want to go to sleep.

 _I must talk to her,_ Jack thought as he flew off towards the direction of Elsa's window.

* * *

Elsa began to stir as she yawned ever so slightly. She hadn't had such a good dream in forever. It was weird, how Elsa _only_ had good dreams when Jack was around.

 _Speaking of Jack, where is he?_

Elsa sat up in her bed just when her window flew open. In flew Jack Frost. He landed softly on the floor, turned around and closed the window again. He then turned around and faced Elsa.

''Sorry. I didn't wake you, right?'' Jack asked.

''What? No, I woke up a little before you came,'' Elsa explained.

''Good,'' Jack breathed and began to walk towards her. He sat down on the edge of her bed. ''Did you sleep well?''

Elsa nodded with a big smile. ''Yeah. And I had such a good dream.''

''Oh, do tell.''

''I dreamed about you and the guardians,'' Elsa began softly.

Jack inched closer to her. A smirk forming on his lips. ''Really?''

''Yeah! It was that time when you took me to the North pole, to visit North and the other guardians.''

''Yeah, I remember that. You were so _tiny,_ '' Jack chuckled as he gestured with two fingers at the word _tiny_.

Elsa jokingly punched his arm and pouted. ''I was not tiny.''

''Yes, you were and still is,'' Jack chuckled.

Elsa looked down at herself and then back into Jack's eyes. ''I'm _not that_ short.''

''No, no. Just vertically challenged.''

''What's that supposed to mean?!'' Elsa asked.

''That. You're. Short,'' Jack said and playfully poked her arm with his finger at each word.

''I'm not short! You're just tall,'' Elsa defended.

''I'm not _that_ tall, Elsa. I'm only 5´9.''

'' _Only_?'' Elsa scoffed.

''How tall are you, then, Princess?'' Jack smirked.

''I'm _not_ a princess anymore, Jack and you know it!'' Elsa clarified. ''And I am _not_ telling _you_ my height.''

''Daaaaw, why not?''

''Because, if I do, you'll just go on and on about how short I am,'' Elsa explained.

''Elsa?'' Jack whispered and leaned closer to her face.

Elsa blushed. ''Y-Ye—yeah?'' Elsa squeaked.

Jack was now only a few inches away from her face. ''You just admitted that you _are_ short.''

Elsa frowned and pushed his face away with her index finger. Jack only laughed.

''You should've seen your face!'' He laughed.

''It's not funny, Jack.''

Jack only laughed more.

''Seriously, Jack.'' Elsa could actually feel a smile tug at her lip.

Nope, Jack didn't stop laughing.

Elsa began to snort.

Jack looked at her. ''Come on, Snowflake. You know it's funny!''

Elsa couldn't keep it in anymore. She laughed. Really laughed!

''I don't even know why I'm laughing. It's not that funny!'' Elsa gasped in between laughs.

Elsa noticed that Jack wasn't laughing anymore. He just looked at her. His eyes soft. A smile on his lips.

Elsa cleared her throat. ''W-what?''

''Your laugh,'' Jack simply answered.

''My—my laugh?'' Elsa questioned.

''Your laugh is still the same.''

''Is that good—or?''

''It's great! It's nice to see that things hasn't changed,'' Jack explained.

'' _Hasn't changed_?''

''Well, somethings, of course have changed. But deep down you're still that little funny, adorable, bubbly, mischievous little girl, you used to be.''

''I-I wasn't mischievous,'' Elsa pointed out.

''Says the girl that froze her tutors tea and did everything her parents told her _no_ to. You and Anna even wrote a song about it. About how you knew better about how it was to be a _real_ princess.''

''You don't _really_ think that I'll be like _that_ again, right?'' Elsa asked.

''Of course not!''

Elsa exhaled.

''At least not at first. But since I'm back into your life, I'll be sure to bring back the _old_ you into the _new_ you,'' Jack ended.

''What?''

 **Knock, knock, knock!**

''Your majesty! It's time for you to wake up!'' A maid shouted through the door.

''Of course, Gerda! I'll be out soon!'' Elsa called back.

''Alright, your majesty!''

Elsa and Jack could hear the maid walk away and Jack smirked at Elsa.

''What now?'' Elsa asked.

''What's the plan for today?'' Jack asked.

''Well, _I'm_ going to continue to tidy my old bedroom.''

''What? Today too? Do I really have to sit down and watch you, _more_?'' Jack asked.

''Of course not, Jack. You don't have to come with me, you know,'' Elsa said and stood up.

''So, what'll I do, then?''

''I don't know. Your job, maybe?'' Elsa offered.

''It's only November! I don't really _have_ to do my job twenty-four/seven.''

''It's _late_ November,'' Elsa corrected, ''Plus, it's your fault that I have to continue tidying today.''

''How's that _my_ fault?'' Jack asked.

''I told you that I couldn't take a small break yesterday. Because if I did, I would have to do the rest today. And _you_ started throwing snowballs at me,'' Elsa explained.

Jack cleared his throat and looked away.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed her green ice dress from the hanger she lacily hung on the handle of the dresser. She found her pair of ice heels, which was standing on the floor next to her nightstand.

''Do you really have to?'' Jack asked once again.

''Yes!'' Elsa huffed. ''But don't worry, Jack. It's only a few things. And after _that_ we can do whatever _you_ want to.''

''Really?'' Jack's eyes lit up.

Elsa nodded. ''But now, you've got to excuse me.'' And with that, Elsa disappeared into her private bathroom.

Jack just shook his head, muttering. ''Women.''

* * *

 _Maybe I should bring Elsa with me to the North pole soon. The other guardians probably wants to see her again. Plus, Elsa would be happy._

It didn't matter how, but as long as Elsa was happy, Jack was happy. He just loved how he could bring out her inner child. Jack really had to thank Jamie for continuing whining at him to go see Elsa. Jack hadn't really gotten to know The _Queen_ Elsa. He just saw her as Little Miss Princess Adorable.

But maybe things would change since she was older?

 _What are you thinking, Jack?_ , Jack mentally scolded himself. _This is Elsa we're talking about. Or thinking. She isn't any different. She is still the same. NOTHING will change._

 _And that's good, right?_

The door to the bathroom flew open. Out came a running Elsa. She was busy braiding her hair.

''What's with all the rush?'' Jack asked.

''Oh, nothing! I just really needed something to secure my braid with,'' Elsa explained.

''Oh.''

Jack watched as Elsa picked up a small pink snowflake from the top of her dresser.

'' _Pink_ snowflakes?'' Jack asked.

''Of course!''

''I'm never going to understand you, Snowflake.''

''So, what you're saying is that you want me to make you a magical ball gown for you to wear?''

Jack looked at Elsa in shock.

''WHAT?! NO!'' Jack sputtered.

''You suuuuuureeeee~?'' Elsa sang softly.

''Yeeeeeeeeees~''

''Fine. But be sure to tell me if you ever change your mind,'' Elsa winked.

''So, what now?'' Jack asked.

''Breakfast with Anna... And probably Kristoff too,'' Elsa said and started to walk to the door. Jack stood up from Elsa's bed and followed her.

''But I don't eat,'' Jack pointed out.

''I know, but Kristoff probably wants to meet you,'' Elsa explained.

''You sure he'll be able to see me?'' Jack asked.

''Jack, please. He was raised up by freaking rock trolls!''

Jack chuckled. ''Okay!''

And with that the two _friends_ stepped out into the hallway. Elsa closed the door again and walked next to Jack towards the dining room.

 _I wonder where Olaf is_ , Elsa thought. _I think both Jack and him would love to meet. Jack of course would lose his mind, but that's what's fun!_

Elsa snuck a quick glance over at Jack. She felt a smirk on her face. Jack noticed it and looked at her in confusion.

 _I wonder how this will go_ , they both thought as the room to the dining room came into sight.

* * *

 **I just got to clear out something!**

 **Jack is NOT forming a crush on Elsa!(At least for now xD)**

 **He was thinking that since she is older, maybe she would act differently. You know more mature and more serious.**

 **Nothing more(For now!).**

 **I also want to know when you guys want the Jelsa fluff to start. I personally want to wait for a while. To let Jack get to know the older Elsa and _then_ form a small crush on her, that later would only turn stronger and stronger. The same with Elsa.**

 **Let me at least know in the reviews! :)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel:** Ewiueh

 **Bye, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	14. Chapter 14 Future husband

Chapter 14. Future husband.

Elsa and Jack entered the dining room. At the table, facing them, sat a grinning Anna. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Next to her sat a rather confused Kristoff. The breakfast was already set at the table and ready to be eaten.

It was only when Elsa and Jack had taken a few more steps towards the table, that Anna opened her mouth.

''You two took your time. What were you doooooing~?'' Anna asked in a sing-song voice.

''Talking, laughing and stuff,'' Elsa explained.

''Mhm, yeah, suuuuure~,'' Anna teased.

Both Jack and Elsa gave her an odd look. Anna looked over to her right, where her boyfriend sat. She cleared her throat and patted him on the shoulder.

''Oh! Right,'' Kristoff mumbled and stood up. He stretched his hand out to Jack. ''Kristoff Bjorgman,''

''Jack Frost,'' Jack simply replied and shook Kristoff's hand.

Kristoff eyed him up and down.

''Blue hoodie, white hair, blue eyes, veeeery paaaale,'' Kristoff noted while inspecting Jack.

Jack helplessly looked over at the two sisters. Elsa simply shrugged her shoulders as she looked over at Anna, waiting an answer.

''Kristoff was raised by trolls, he knows if _he_ really _is_ the real deal,'' Anna explained and stood up from her seat.

''Uh-huh. So you do _not_ believe me when _I_ tell you that he _is_ the _real deal_?'' Elsa asked.

''Hey, I need to be one hundred and ten prosent sure,'' Anna defended.

Elsa just shook her head in disbelief.

They all looked at Kristoff, who was now smirking.

''Staff, frost, and I _can't_ help but notice that you have _snowflake marked eyes_ ,'' Kristoff continued.

Jack chuckled nervously. ''Ehe, yeah.''

Kristoff suddenly leaned over the table and eyed Jack more closely.

Elsa shoved Jack a little to the left and stepped where he stood a second ago. She then pushed Kristoff a little away.

''Woh-ow there Kristoff. Y-you just met him, give him his personal space,'' Elsa warned.

''Says the girl that is currently pressed up against his side,'' Kristoff pointed out.

Elsa looked to her side and up at Jack. Her cheeks flushed and she stepped away from the frosty boy.

''You were right, Anna. She really _doesn't_ want to _share_ ,'' Kristoff chuckled at Anna.

''Wh-what? Anna?!''

''Elsa, you know it's true. You didn't even let me meet him before yesterday,'' Anna said.

''I hadn't seen him for years BEFORE yesterday,'' Elsa defended.

''Yeah, but Jack left and came back _maaaaany_ times for _maaaaaaaaaaaany_ years.''

''Y-yeah, b-but I—''

''—SO, Kristoff! Do you believe he is the _real deal_?'' Anna cut off.

''I _AM_ the real deal,'' Jack complained.

''Not before you show us your frosty magic, Iceboy,'' Kristoff said and crossed his arms.

''Fine,'' Jack breathed and held up his palm. He flicked it and out flew a glowing snowflake.

''Wow!'' Anna breathed, excitement taking over her body.

The snowflake softly flew over to Kristoff and landed on his nose, before bursting into magical glitter. Kristoff's eyes lit up and a smirk plastered itself over his face.

''It's _him_.''

'' _YEEEEESSSSSSS_!'' Anna squealed and bounced up. She stopped a little and gestured to Elsa with both arms. ''This is soooo _perfect_. The snow queen and the spirit of winter. BESTFRIENDS! A-and then—future LOVERS!''

Elsa flushed more. ''ANNA!''

''What? It's true!''

Elsa looked up at Jack. His cheeks were _now_ _also_ red.

''Okay, Anna. I think it's time for you to get some food,'' Kristoff said and grabbed her arms.

''Wh-what? You don't agree with me?'' Anna asked, suddenly dead serious.

''Of course I do, Anna. But I don't know Jack _that_ much. So I can't say that he is _perfect_ for Elsa,'' Kristoff explained.

Anna sent him a dark glare.

''But I must _agree_ , that they look _cute together_.''

''Well,'' Anna began and sat down in her chair. ''I only met him yesterday and I _already_ know that _he is perfect_ for Elsa.''

''Y-you do know that we both are here, right?'' Jack asked and gestured for him and Elsa.

Kristoff sat down in the chair next to Anna. ''Yes.''

Jack looked over at Elsa and she did the same. They locked eyes and looked at each other worried.

Elsa broke eye contact first. ''A-Anna, we-we're _just_ friends,'' Elsa said.

''For now,'' Jack simply added and sat down in a chair that was next to the one Elsa was currently standing behind. He leaned his staff against the table, intertwined his own fingers and brought them up to the bridge of his nose.

Elsa gave a sharp chuckle, before seating herself in the chair next to Jack.

''See, Elsa. Even Jack ships you two,'' Anna pointed out.

''Wha—?''

''—I _never_ said such thing,'' Jack defended. ''Isimply pointed out that me and Elsa are _just_ friends.''

Anna opened her mouth to protest.

'' **BUT!** We can't know what the future _will_ bring. So we can't know if me and Elsa will end up as _lovers_ or _not_ ,'' Jack explained. ''But _I_ know that Elsa hopes for the first thing.''

Elsa slammed her hands on the armrests of her chair. ''I do _NOT_!'' She defended, annoyance dripping from her voice.

''Yeah, you do!''

''No, I do _not_!''

''Yup,'' Jack said and grabbed a slice of bread and placed on Elsa's plate.

'' _No_ , Jack.''

Jack looked her straight in the eye. ''That's _not_ what _you_ said yesterday.''

''And what in the strangest world did _I_ say yesterday?''

''Actually, you were _sleep-talking_ ,'' Jack said and looked away from her gaze.

''Wha—?''

''—Mhm, that sounds like Elsa, yes. I _even_ heard you talk about someone named Jack in your sleep, _loooooooooooooooooong_ ago,'' Anna cut off. ''Now, I finally understand who this _Jack_ is.''

''And _why_ in the world were you in my bedroom while I slept?'' Elsa asked.

''Ehe, I-I was—Hey, weren't Jack in your bedroom too, _while_ you slept yesterday?'' Anna asked, trying to change the subject.

''Mhm, but _just_ because I let him,'' Elsa explained.

''And _why_ do you let _him_ and _not_ your sister?'' Kristoff asked, chuckling a little.

Elsa grabbed some cheese and placed it on her bread slice. ''That's private.''

''Ok?'' Kristoff asked.

''Ok, maybe it has something to do with his job.''

''And what _is_ your job exactly?'' Kristoff asked, now looking at Jack.

''I'm a so-called guardian. And, well, we guardians protect children from this _darkness_ that exist in the world. _Darkness_ that our _boss_ doesn't think children should face alone. So, _we_ bring wonder, hope, dreams, memories and fun to children. To kind of _help_ them. And in return they believe in us,'' Jack explained.

''The _we_ you were talking about is you and the other guardians, right?'' Kristoff asked.

''Right.''

''And you can only be seen by those who believe in you?''

''Yeah, well. That's how it is for _every_ immortal.''

'' _You're_ immortal?!'' Anna shrieked.

Jack turned to her. ''Yep.''

''WOW. I did. NOT. EXPECT _that_ ,'' Anna said, eyes wide.

Elsa giggled at her own sister 's behavior.

''Well, _who_ is your boss?'' Kristoff continued with the questions.

''Wait, you don't know?'' Anna asked.

''No.''

''But I thought you knew _everything_ about Jack Frost and stuff like that.''

''And _why_ would you think that?'' Kristoff asked.

''Because you were raised by trolls.''

Elsa watched in amusement as she ate her breakfast.

''Yeah, well. I _knew_ that Jack Frost existed and stuff like that. But I did not know what his job were. I thought he only brought winter.''

''Well, yeah that's probably what I'm most known for,'' Jack explained.

''Then I was right. But, eh, how do you give children _fun_ through _snow_?''

''Ever heard of a snowday?'' Jack smirked.

''Oh, right.''

''And then you have snowball fights,'' Jack continued.

''And building snowmen,'' Elsa added.

Jack turned to her and gave her a soft smile. Elsa flushed a little.

''Oh! And let's not forget ice skating,'' Anna added.

''Yeah, yeah. I get it. But _who_ is your boss?''

''Well, he's more the boss of every immortal, if I can call him that. He's _The man in the moon_ ,'' Jack explained.

''Man in the moon,'' Anna breathed.

''Manny for short,'' Jack added.

Kristoff nodded in understanding.

''Hey,'' Anna said.

Everyone turned their attention to the princess.

''Can _I_ ask a question?'' Anna asked.

''Sure,''

''Who _are_ the _other guardians_?''

''Oh, y'know, just Santa Claus, The Tooth fairy, The Sandman and The Easter KANGAROO,'' Jack said.

Elsa giggled.

''The _what_?'' Anna asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders sheepisly and stared off into the distance.

''Y-you _do_ mean The Easter bunny, right?'' Anna asked.

''Yeah,'' Jack chuckled and met her gaze.

''YAY!''

''Yay?'' Elsa asked.

''I-I mean, cool!''

Elsa chuckled. ''Oh, Anna.''

''WAIT!''

Everyone froze.

''Sooooorry,'' Anna apologized.

''What?'' Kristoff asked.

''I didn't mean to make that _stupid pun_ ,'' Anna explained.

''What pun?'' Elsa asked.

''Because I just commented that: Jack working with the other guardians, was cool. A-and he is _the_ Jack Frost and has _ice powers._ ''

''Oh, well that's completely fine, Princess,'' Jack said.

''Ok, fine.''

 _Princess? D-did Jack just call Anna—MY SISTER, Princess? Isn't that what he calls me? Aside from Snowflake, but still. Am I no longer his princess? How dare he?_ , Elsa thought.

 _Wait am I actually jealous of such a stupid thing as a NICKNAME? Anna is the princess. I. Am the QUEEN. It isn't strange that he calls her for princess._

 _So what is this strange feeling?_

''Elsa?'' Suddenly a warm hand was holding hers.

Elsa met her sister's gaze.

''What?'' Elsa asked, rather coldly?

''I-is everything alright?'' Anna asked.

''Yeah, why wouldn't it be?''

''Because the room temperature just dropped. And _snow_ is falling _around you_ ,'' Anna explained.

''Oh!'' Elsa looked around the room.

It was indeed snowing. She just simply snapped her fingers and the snow stopped falling and disappeared. The usual room temperature was, also, slowly coming back.

''I'm fine,'' Elsa lied and gave a small smile to her sister.

Anna withdrew her hand. ''Good.''

Elsa met Kristoff's gaze, who was smiling, and then Jack's. He didn't smile. He seemed rather worried.

Why was he so worried?

Jack just slightly shook his head and gave her his signature smirk.

''I'm very happy today,'' Anna commented.

''And _why_ is that, Anna?'' Elsa asked.

''Not _only_ did I learn that _The_ tooth fairy, Santa Claus and people like that _actually exist_ , but that MY sister's FUTURE HUSBAND _works with them_!''

''ANNA!'' Elsa yelled. ''He is. NOT. _My._ _Future husband._ ''

''Well, _not_ to complain or anything,'' Jack began. ''We _can't_ actually _know_ that.''

''EXACTLY!'' Anna agreed.

Elsa groaned.

''So, what are the plans for today?'' Kristoff asked, changing the subject.

'' _Weeeeeeell_ —''

* * *

 **I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SUPER SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY.**

 **BUT! Like ALWAYS I _do_ have an explanation.**

 **You see, for almost two months ago I posted the previous chapter to this story. And then I was planning to post another chapter the next saturday(a week later).**

 **But then I remembered that I had all these tests coming up. BIG, IMPORTANT TESTS.**

 **So, I decided to wait until I was _done_ with all of these tests. **

**In between the weeks, I had a few times when I had a _WHOLE_ week free from studying and stuff like that. But I had decided to wait before updating this story.**

 **In the end of May, I was all done with all of the tests and stupid school stuff. But back then I decided to _edit_ instead of writing. And _decided_ to wait to update until the summer break.**

 **I also had a class trip to an Norwegian island about a week ago, that I have spent most of my time planning.**

 **So, now, even though I am _also_ editing, I am updating this story.**

 **I have summer break for about two _whole_ months and I want nothing else than to have fun outside, eat ice cream, hang out with friends, edit videos and write _more_ JELSA.**

 **And I am _SO SORRY_ for NOT posting for _almost two months._ But I promise that I will update this story _A LOT_ this summer.**

 **The next chapter will be out _very_ soon! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed _this_ chapter! Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel:** Ewiueh

 **Bye, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	15. Chapter 15 Nicknames

Chapter 15. Nicknames.

After a few minutes _trying_ to convince Anna about Jack _NOT_ being Elsa's future boyfriend, _AND_ breakfast, Elsa and Jack found themself _once again_ in the hallways of the Arendelle castle. Both, lost in thought.

Elsa was trying to figure out _why_ Jack had looked at her in such a strange way.

Jack, on the other hand, was trying to figureout _why_ Elsa had reacted so strange after _he_ had called _her_ sister for princess.

That look she had had on her face. She had seemed shocked at first, but then her expression had changed. She had almost looked _jealous_. Was _that_ even possible? _Elsa. JEALOUS?_ No, no. That word with _that person_ seemed too wrong for each other. But, yet—

Jack was brought back to reality when Elsa suddenly stopped and opened a door.

Jack remembered that door. This was the door that lead to Elsa's study.

Elsa held the door open for him. Jack noted and walked in first. Elsa followed him inside and closed the door. _This time_ Elsa didn't make an ice wall in front of the door, she simply locked it. Elsa turned around and faced Jack. She exhaled deeply. Jack gave her a confused look.

''OKAY!'' Elsa threw her arms up. ''What's wrong?''

Jack chuckled sharply. ''Wrong?'' he scoffed, ''Nothing's wrong.''

''You—you haven't said _one single_ thing after we left breakfast. I _know_ something's wrong.''

Jack looked away from her.

''What's on your mind?'' Elsa asked.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and met her gaze again.

 _He looks completely serious. Why does he look so serious? WHAT IN THE FREAKING WORLD CAN MAKE JACK SERIOUS?! What in the world am I thinking?_

''Elsa,'' Jack started.

Elsa's mind stopped yelling and Elsa found herself once again looking straight into his piercing, blue eyes.

''Mhm?''

''Your reaction.''

''M-my _reaction_?'' Elsa echoed.

''Back there, when I called Anna—princess,''

Elsa drew in her breath.

Jack looked down and scratched the back of his neck. ''why did you react in such a strange way? I mean, it's just a _nickname_.''

The unfamiliar feeling that Elsa had felt moments ago was once back.

''Mhm, _MY nickname_ ,'' Elsa said.

Jack's head shot up, his mouth dry and his eyes completely on _her_.

Elsa slammed her hand over her mouth.

 _Get yourself together! CONTROL it!_

Jack had _never_ seen Elsa act _this_ way. He had of course seen her jealous before, but she had never really shown it. Always tried to conceal it, because it was seen as improper to be jealous.

''I AM SO sorry. I-I just don't know what's _wrong_ with me today,'' Elsa apologized.

''What?''

''I mean, there—there isn't anything wrong with calling Anna for princess. 'Cause, she _is_ a real, living princess. _The_ princess of Arendelle, in fact. I too, were a princess once. B-but _now_ I am queen. Which means that—that _you_ can't call _me_ princess anymore,'' Elsa rambled.

Jack chuckled. ''Is _that_ why you got jealous?''

''I was _NOT_ jealou—''

''Elsa, sweetie,'' Jack began, but laughed a little when he saw Elsa's frown. ''I have known you _all_ your life. I think _I_ can tell when you're jealous.''

''Hmpfff!'' Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door, avoiding Jack's gaze.

Jack gave out a short bark of laughter. Elsa _still_ had the best reactions. He started to walk up to her, but froze when he was met with Elsa's cold glare.

'' _Okay_ , listen—''

Elsa slammed her hands over her ears and walked away from the door. ''—I don't think I need an explanation for this nonsense,'' Elsa commented.

Jack grabbed her and whipped her closer as she passed him.

Elsa blushed and tried to avoid his gaze.

''I think _you do_. We do not want you to walk around—jealous.''

Elsa looked up at him, her eyes soft and her lips parted.

''Elsa, you'll always— _always_ be _Little Miss Princess Adorable_ , to me. But I didn't think it bothered you _so_ much that I called your sister for _princess._ But since it does, I'll just have to find a nickname _I've_ never, _EVER_ called you, and give _that_ to Anna,'' Jack explained and released her arm.

Elsa rubbed her temples. ''I-It doesn't bother me. Or it _shouldn't._ I-I just think I'm a little over-tired,'' Elsa explained.

''Didn't you sleep well yesterday?'' Jack asked.

''Yes, that's it. I haven't had _that much_ sleep since—since before you left _all_ those years ago.''

''You don't get a lot of sleep?''

''Well, no.''

Jack grabbed her shoulders and Elsa yelped.

''And _why_ is that?'' Jack asked.

''Nightmares,'' Elsa simply stated.

'' _Nightmares_?'' Jack echoed.

''Yes, b-but I don't think that _that_ has _anything_ to do with _Pitch_ ,'' Elsa explained.

Jack squeezed Elsa's shoulders. ''Elsa, nightmares has _everything_ to do with _Pitch._ ''

''What do you mean?''

''Look, dreams are produced by Sandy. But when you grow older and older you start to produce them by yourself. Of course Sandy can give you sweet dreams from time to time, but—''

''—Jack what does this have to do with the fact that I get nightmares _only_ when you're _not_ around?''

Jack was taken aback by this. His eyes softened. He released her shoulders and stumbled a few steps back. ''Y-you, only have _nightmares_ when I'm _not_ around?''

''Well, when you left, the nightmares started to come. And last night when you _were_ here the nightmares disappeared. It—it just seemed logical to me,'' Elsa explained.

''Well, anyways,'' Jack cleared his throat. ''Nightmares is dreams that is filled up with _fear._ If nightmares aren't scary—''

''—They're _only_ dreams,'' Elsa interrupted.

''Exactly! And since Pitch is The so-called _king of nightmares_ and he controls fear, it has _everything_ to do with the fact that you had nightmares all those nights for the past four months,'' Jack explained.

''Oh! B-but Jack. I haven't _only_ had nightmares for the _past four months_ ,'' Elsa stammered.

''What?''

''I got nightmares every time you left Arendelle. You know when you had to leave to spread winter and fun in other countries and places.''

''So, basically, whenever I leave Arendelle _you_ get nightmares?'' Jack clearified.

''Yes.''

Jack scooped Elsa into his arms.

''Wh-what are you doing?'' Elsa asked.

''Time to see The guardians, Snowflake,'' Jack explained and started to walk for the window on the other side of the room.

Elsa wiggled herself out of Jack's arms.

''Mr. Frost! I can't just leave Arendelle like _that_.''

'' _Mr. Frost?!_ ''

''I have _important_ stuff to do right now.''

''We don't have time for that, Princess. Let's go!''

''Frost!—''

''—Winters!''

Elsa stared at him, before inhaling. Jack crossed his arms, a playful grin plastered over his face. He leaned himself a little down just to tease her.

Elsa exhaled. ''Frostbite!''

''Snow queen!''

''Professional Fun-haver!''

'' _Professional_ Boring-stuff-haver!''

'' _Clown_!''

Jack dramatically gasped and grabbed his chest with his free hand, making Elsa giggle.

'' _CLOWN?!''_

Elsa shrugged.

''Oh—oh, my, Snowflake!''

''What?'' Elsa asked.

Jack walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He then leaned in very close to her face.

''Something veeeeeery terrible is starting to happen to you,'' Jack explained.

''Wh-what is?'' Fear was now easily spotted in her eyes.

'' _You're_ ,'' Jack began.

''Y-yes?''

''Starting to,''

Elsa's eyes widened as Jack drew in his breath.

''Act like... **Bunny**!'' Jack squeezed his eyes shut and leaned a little away from her.

Elsa glared at him. ''Funny.'' And walked away.

''Hey, come on!'' Jack followed her. ''Does this mean we're done with the name calling, now?''

Elsa twisted around and faced him. ''Yes. Yes it does, Overland.''

''Oh, but, Sweetheart. You see, I have—,''

''—I don't care about that, Jack,'' Elsa cut off.

''Does this mean that you're _never_ going to call me Mr. Frost again?'' Jack's eyes lit up.

''It really bothers you, huh?''

''Yes!''

''Then, no.''

''Wha?—No?''

''That's what I said, wasn't it?''

Jack opened his mouth, but was cut off by some knocking on the door.

 **KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Elsa chuckled as she walked over to the door and opened it.

''Hello, Anna!'' Elsa greeted.

''How did you know it was me?'' Anna asked as she walked through the door. ''Oh! Hi, Jack!''

Jack gave her a silent wave.

''Anna, you're the only one in the castle that knocks that way,'' Elsa explained.

''Oh, okay. B-But anyway, I'm here to inform you something.''

''What is it?''

''I went to the library—''

''You? The library?'' Elsa looked like a mix of shocked _and...impressed_? But mostly, shocked.

''Yes, well I found this book and did some research—''

''You _read a book_?!''

''Yes, Elsa!''

''I'm slightly impressed!''

''AND I found out that a queen can marry whoever she wants,'' Anna ended.

''Okay?''

''So, you can't come to me and be like: ' _I can't marry Jack Frost, because I am the queen._ '.''

''Anna, for THE LAST TIME. Jack is NOT my future husband.''

''Okay, okay. I'm just saying that—''

''—Goodbye, Anna,'' Elsa interrupted and waved her hand towards the door.

''Fine. FINE. I'm going.''

''Wait a moment!''

''What?'' Anna asked.

Elsa turned her hand and looked at Jack for a second before turning back to her sister.

''Jack is taking me to see the guardians,'' Elsa said.

''Oooooooh.''

''NOT like _that_!''

Anna chuckled. ''Alright, when are you two leaving?''

Jack walked up to the two sisters. ''Right now, actually.''

''Okay. So, when will you be back? A day, a week?''

''What? No, no—''

''—So, two weeks?''

''No, Anna. We'll be back later today,'' Elsa explained.

''Oh, well. Goodbye! Love you! Have fun!''

''Ann—!''

And with that was already Anna out the door.

 **BANG!**

''I like your sister, she's nice,'' Jack smiled.

''Yeah, she is. But she can also be veeery irrtating!''

''Hey, that's what younger siblings are known for.''

''Yeah!'' Elsa agreed.

''So?''

''So, what?'' Elsa asked.

''Ready to go?''

''I was born ready!''

Jack chuckled.

* * *

 **A new chapter, YAAAAY!**

 **Also, I am halfway done writing the next chapter. I just need to rewrite some stuff, since I rewrote half of this chapter.**

 **You see, I wrote a ''slightly'' romantic scene between Jack and Elsa, but then realized that it was too soon for-well, _that_ to happen. **

**But I have decided to add that scene in a future chapter!**

 **So, yay! xD**

 **The next chapter will be out _very_ soon! ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed _this_ chapter! Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel:** Ewiueh

 **Bye, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	16. Chapter 16 The North Pole

**I am _SO sorry_ for not updating in about twenty days. I seriously don't know what happened. I was going to write _so_ many new chapters, so I could easily update every weekend. But then I just kept on telling myself that I would write the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **But then I've also updated some of the first chapters. And before I updated _this_ chapter, I was _almost_ done rewriting chapter seven. But then I accidentallt mad and stuffy clicked on something that caused me to ****refresh the everything. So everything I had rewritten was gone.**

 **So, therefor I haven't checked if I have misspelled something here. I haven't looked for grammar mistakes, either. So I'm very sorry if this is a _bad_ or difficult chapter to read. Of course I will come back and check for mistakes later. (;**

 **I have also updated my profile! :D**

 **...**

 **M-my profile on Fanfiction, of course!**

 **And THAAAAANK YOU for every review, I dunno if I have thanked you before, so now I do! THANK YOU! You don't know how happy I get whenever I read your lovely words.**

 **But, seriously, I begin to squeal like and IDIOT! xDD**

 **I also call you: ''BABIES'', sometimes! xD**

 **Haha! Yeah, let's just say that I LOOOOOOOOVE reviews!**

 **So, now let me answer the questions that were asked as a _small_ apology. ;D**

 **Guest reviewer : No, Pippa is _not_ Jack's sister. I know there's many that thinks that, but no. Pippa is the redhead in Jamie's ****friend group. The one Jamie is married to in this story. Jack's sister(in the movie) and Pippa has the same voice actor.**

 **TigerFlight** **: I don't know _where_ I've written that either Jack or Elsa said: ''I will find you. I will always find you'', but if I have, then it _must_ be a reference to Once upon a time! :D But if you or someone else could tell me which chapter I've written that in, then that would be awesome! (: Oh, and a wave back from Northern Norway! ;D Thank you, thank you for reading my story and of course for those kind words that completely made my day! **

**Fangirl DC, Karma1369, Karlyrr, Eylae, Moonlight, Tori, SJMTshipper, Gwencarson126 & Jayfan67** **: Thank you ALL for those lovely and simply amazing words. You don't even know how grateful I am to have this kind of feedback to my first real story in english! I am really happy that you all like my story and I do hope y'all will continue to read it!**

 **Now, I hope I got everyone covered... c:**

 **Again, I'm veeeery sorry for not updating for a loooooong time. I hope at least you'll like this chapter.**

 **HAPPY READING! (; 3**

* * *

Chapter 16. The North Pole.

''Are we there yet?''

''Elsa, this is the tenth time you're asking me that,'' Jack groaned.

''I know, I know—''

''— _This_ hour.''

''I admit it! I am _very_ impatiant.''

''Oh, I _already_ know that,'' Jack agreed.

Elsa would have slapped his shoulder, but right now she didn't even dare to move a single inch. It was always Jack who rejusted his grip on her that made her move.

''But seriously, how long have we been flying now?'' Elsa asked.

''About four to five hours, I believe,'' Jack said.

Elsa groaned more.

''Hey, if it makes it any better. I _do_ think we're there soon,'' Jack said.

''And what makes you think that?'' Elsa asked.

''This.''

And with that, Jack changed directions and flew straight down.

Elsa's eyes got so teary, caused by the strong and cold wind, that she closed her eyes.

Suddenly everything became _much_ more silent.

The wind wasn't a strong and Elsa could feel that Jack had stopped flying straight to her _death..._

Jack looked down at Elsa and chuckled.

''Elsa, you can open your eyes now.''

And Elsa did.

 _And_ she gasped.

''Snow,'' she whispered.

Barely audible for Jack to hear. But he did.

''Where are we?'' Elsa asked.

''I believe this _is_ The North Pole,'' Jack said.

''Really? We're there already?''

''Says the person that asked me a thousand times: '' _are we there yet?_ '', during our five hour trip.''

''Hey, I have already told you that I'm a _very_ impatient person,'' Elsa defended.

Jack only shook his head in disbelief.

He had missed these _fun_ times with Elsa.

''Soooooo~''

''So, what?'' Jack asked.

''How long to North's office?'' Elsa asked, with an innocent look on her face.

Jack groaned.

.

.

.

 **BANG!**

One of the many windows of the building flew open.

Phil, the yeti, groaned and walked over to the window to close it again. The window had been ''kind of'' broken, after the many times Jack Frost had burst in at the place. Phil cursed under his breath in _yeti-language?_ But before the poor yeti could close the window an all-too-familiar winter spirit came into view.

''Ah-ah-ah, Phil!''

Phil groaned.

''You see, this time there's a guest,'' Jack said and gestured for Elsa.

Phil's eyes lit up at the sight of Elsa.

Elsa giggled. ''Hello, Phil.''

Phil waved and gestured for Jack to step inside.

Jack did and sat down Elsa on the floor.

Once Elsa was on the floor, she immediately began to look all over the place. With every wall, every shelf, every... _elf?_ , her eyes would only grow bigger and bigger.

Jack chuckled at the _adorable_ sight.

Phil huffed and patted Jack on the shoulder. The youngest guardian met the yeti's gaze.

''What is it, Phil?''

Phil talked in yeti-language and gestured for the wide open window.

''Oh, right, sorry!'' Jack flew up to the window and closed it.

The yeti smiled at Jack.

''Wow, Phil. Is that a real smile? You're _actually_ smiling at _me_? That must be for the first time ever!''

Phil groaned and walked off.

Jack landed down next to Elsa.

''Is it really _that_ fun to irritate others?'' Elsa asked.

Jack brought both hands to the back of his head. ''Nah, just Phil...and Bunny,'' Jack answered.

''Why?'' Elsa followed Jack as he began to walk towards the big globe in the center of the room.

''Why?'' Jack echoed. ''Really? You have known me since you were three, and you ask _that now_?''

Elsa shrugged and looked around.

''Where's North?'' She asked.

''I dunno.''

''JACK FROST! How many times must I tell you—'' A familiar voice boomed not too far away.

Jack winked at Elsa, causing her to giggle.

''—that you can't just burst in here. The windows are beginning to fall off. Plus, the wind knocked all of the yetis' papers down from—'' North was cut off as he entered the globe room.

North's eyes narrowed a bit at the sight of Elsa. He then turned to Jack, who was grinning.

''Jack, you can't just bring your girlfriend here at the pole. It is for business and me,'' North said.

''And MEEE!'' A female voice yelled from the hallway.

Elsa and Jack blushed at the word _'girlfriend'._

Jack cleared his throat. ''Mmmm, North. Elsa's _not_ my girlfriend,'' Jack explained.

''Alright, not your girlfriend. Elsa's not your girlfriend,'' North repeated and began to pace around the room as he brushed his beard.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but Jack cut her off by stepping in front of her, facing her and held up his hand.

''Just wait a little bit,'' Jack whispered and winked once again.

Elsa nodded.

One, Jack mouthed and held up a finger.

North's eyes went a little glassy for a second.

Two, Jack held up another finger.

North turned swiftly around and faced the young queen.

Three, Jack held up the third finger and his face broke into a grin as he stepped out of Elsa's sight.

''ELSAAAA!'' North squealed as he _'ran'_ up to her and gestured at her with his big hands.

Elsa let out a breath of relief.

''Y-you're back!''

''I never knew that I was away,'' Elsa said and eyed Jack for a good five seconds.

Jack shrugged sheepishly.

''You know, when Jack told us you had locked yourself up in your room at the age of eight, it really broke mine and the other guardians' hearts,'' North said and placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

''Well then, I'm very sorry,'' Elsa said and curtsied.

''See, Jack, she has manners,'' North said and held his other hand out to Jack.

''I can clearly see that,'' Jack chuckled.

''Elsa, please make sure that you learn Jack about manners,'' North whispered.

''Sure!''

''Hey!'' Jack said offended. He had clearly heard them, since North is _the worst_ at whispering.

Now it was Elsa's turn to grin at Jack as she crossed her arms over her chest.

North cleared his throat and removed his hand from Elsa's shoulder. ''Now, Jack, why are you here?''

''Eh, Elsa wanted to meet you,'' Jack answered.

Elsa looked up at North, a smile taking form instead of a grin.

''Well, that's very lovely indeed,'' North said.

''Aaaaaaand, you were right!'' Jack said and sat down on a desk.

''Of course I were,'' North said as it was obvious.

Jack raised both eyebrows and looked at North.

''Mmmm, what was I right about again?'' North asked.

''Pitch _is_ aiming for Elsa.''

''What?'' Elsa and North asked in unison.

''Pitch is finally striking?''

''You've talked about me?'' Elsa asked and gestured for North and Jack.

''Jack, what do you mean Pitch is aiming for Elsa?'' North asked and took a few steps closer to the boy.

FLASHBACK

''Jack,'' North breathed. ''she is human. Pitch Black won't aim for her.''

''But Pitch _wante_ d me to join him, _because_ I have ice powers. And in his so called _little world_ ice and dark is the _perfect match._..,'' Jack trailed off.

''So?''

''Well, Elsa has the same powers as me and Pitch _could_ aim at her and then _use_ her to grow power,'' Jack explained.

''But she would have to be older, Jack. And Pitch is back now! He won't wait many years _just_ to grow stronger,'' North explained.

''I thought that was exactly what he did last time..''

''Well, yes..,'' North rubbed the back of his neck as he trailed off. He knew Jack was right.

''And Pitch attacked EXACTLY the same kingdom where Elsa was staying,'' Jack pointed out. ''What if he has.. What if she is hurt or kidnapped, or something?''

''Jack, Pitch wouldn't do that. If he needs her in the future, he would have let her leave the kindom and then wait until she is older. He wouldn't hurt her,'' North said and placed one of his big hands on Jack's shoulder.

Jack just nodded in understanding.

END OF FLASHBACK

''So, yeah! You were right! Pitch is here to harm Elsa and _use_ her as a weapon,'' Jack said and hung his head down.

''Jack,'' Elsa breathed and was about to walk up to North and Jack, but didn't. She felt like that wouldn't help anything.

''Jack, we will protect Elsa, I promise,'' North promised.

''So will I,'' Jack said and peered up at Elsa through his eyelashes.

Elsa met his gaze, a little shocked at what he had just said.

North walked up to Elsa and placed a hand on her shoulder. ''Don't worry, Elsa. _We_ will make sure that Pitch doesn't even dare to touch you,'' North said.

Elsa smiled up at him.

''But, Jack, what makes you think that Pitch is aiming for her? Any signs or anything?'' North asked.

Jack looked down at his hanging feet and scratched the back of his neck. ''Elsa has had nightmares for the past—almost _every_ night. She even says that the nightmares disappears when I'm around and comes back when I'm not,'' Jack explained.

''Elsa, is this true?'' North asked and looked at Elsa straight in the eyes.

Elsa looked down at the floor. ''Yes, well, at first I thought the nightmares were created by myself, by my own fear or something. But if Jack says it's Pitch, then that must well be the truth,'' Elsa explained.

North removed his hand from her shoulder once more and brought it up to brush his beard in thought. North began to pace around as he hummed to himself.

Elsa began to fidget with her fingers as Jack peered at the queen once again.

 _Why can't I just understand Jack? One moment he is goofing around and the next he is all serious and talking about how he will protect... me?_ , Elsa thought.

She looked up and met Jack's gaze. She exhaled. Was she really in danger?

''Hmm, well, I think it's best that we call in the other guardians,'' North suddenly said.

Jack nodded and hummed in agreement.

Elsa watched as North walked up to a desk _._ He twisted and knocked down a lever that sent out the so-called _''signal''._ Which is also called—the northern lights.

* * *

 **Hello from the otheeeeeeer siiiiiiiiiide! cx**

 **Now I want to tell you something.**

 **I will write every time I feel like it and then post the chapter.**

 **Therefor there won't be so much pressure on me.**

 **I will post like I feel like it, then after a wile I will probably post weekly. But I won't post a new chapter every half a year, oh no, no.**

 **There _will be_ a new chapter every month, at least!**

 **That was all I wanted to say for now. (:** **I hope you enjoyed _this_ chapter! **

**REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my YouTube channel:** Ewiueh

 **Bye, bye, see you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	17. Chapter 17 Meant to be?

**Well, guess who's back at the jelsa writing again?**

 **MEEEEE!**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long. But school started. ... A month ago... And at first I was busy editing stuff for my youtube channel. I then wrote ONE one shot for my new... chapter-thingy where I will upload Jelsa one shots. And yet again I found something else interesting to do.. haha!**

 **So the whole one shot thing stopped. I found myself watching new series on netflix and stuff. Basically I was being lazy. I've been playing games and stuff. Doing homework.**

 **But I promise that _NOW! now there will be updates!_**

 **Like I've said before, I will update and write chapters for this story when I feel like it. Maximum time will be a month. A little over a month. And not two months like it usually is. Or have been for a few times now.**

 **Yet again, sorry.**

 **NOW!**

 **Happy reading! (:**

* * *

Chapter 17. Meant to be?

The first one to notice the colorful dancing lights on the sky, was Toothiana. She ordered some of her small hummingbird-helpers to watch over the place as she, herself, flew off in the direction of the North Pole. With her was Babytooth and about four other teeth-collectors.

* * *

The sandman, Sandy, was out making sure that every child got sweet dreams, as always. He did a double take as the sky started to wake. He turned the golden sand-cloud, he was currently standing on, into a plane and launched himself into the air.

* * *

Bunnymund was already on his way to the North Pole through his many tunnels. He didn't exactly need the northern lights to tell him that something was wrong. No. Bunny had sensed a strange change a long, _long_ time ago. So when the northern lights came into view, _he_ was the first one on his way.

* * *

While Jack Frost, North and Elsa were still waiting for the other three guardians to arrive, Elsa's thoughts had been spinning in her head like crazy.

Mary, Mrs. Claus, had noticed and handed the young queen a class of water. She was then back off into the kitchen to prepare some cookies for her husband.

Elsa held her head as some familiar words echoed through her head...

She and Jack had made a deal... Earlier that day!

 _I was supposed to continue tidying my room today!_ , Elsa thought.

And then Jack had just scooped her up in his arms and flew her to the North Pole!

A frown started to appear on Elsa's face.

''What?'' Jack asked from across the room.

Elsa simply looked at him. Her eyes starting to narrow. Jack sat up straighter and looked behind him, if to check if it was _him_ she was looking at.

'' _What_?'' Jack repeated.

Elsa threw her arms up in the air. ''I was _supposed_ to pack up the rest of my old belongings today, Jack! Remember?!'' Elsa began.

Jack looked at her with a questioning look.

''But, NOOO! I _had_ to forget and then starting to talk about nightmares and _Pitch._ And _then—_ '' Elsa continued, but cut herself off and looked over at Jack to make sure he was listening. He was, so she continued,''—I let you scoop me up and fly me all the way up _here_ and—a-and...'' Elsa groaned.

Jack let out a small chuckle. ''You can continue with your boring everyday life tomorrow.''

''It isn't _boring_.''

''Well... to me it is,'' Jack shrugged.

Elsa closed her eyes as if in pain. There had been another thought ringing in Elsa's mind for a while. And _now_ she was going to ask Jack for an answer to her question. _Why had he come back?_

Elsa opened her eyes. ''Jack?'' she asked and walked up to him from across the room.

''Hmm?''

''Why _did_ you come back to Arendelle in the first place? Come back for... _me_?'' Elsa asked and leaned against the desk Jack was currently sitting on.

Jack swallowed nervously. '' _Back_?''

Elsa nodded.

''Jamie,'' Jack simply stated.

''What?'' Elsa asked and leaned a little more closer to the frosty boy.

''Well, basically Jamie wouldn't stop whining and complaining about ' _how important it was for me to go see you again_ '. So in the end, I decided to go back and see if things had changed since...you know.''

Elsa gave him and odd look while thinking over the answer she had just gotten.

''I would have visited you on free will, of course!''

Elsa still didn't answer. She looked down for a while before meeting Jack's eyes again. ''How is Jamie?''

''J-Jamie?'' Jack was taken aback for a short moment. ''Oh, he's great. Married with three kids. Man, the boy just wouldn't stop growing,'' Jack said and looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

Elsa gave him an odd look. ''I _already_ know that, Jack.''

Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously. ''Oh, y-yeah. Sorry, I forgot,'' Jack mumbled.

 _What's up with the odd behavior?_ Elsa thought.

But before she could ask anything more a big hole appeared in the middle of the room. Jack jumped down from the desk and walked over to the hole. He was quickly greeted by Bunny.

''Look, who's here!'' Jack greeted.

Bunny groaned.

''Kangaroo! Long time no see,'' Jack continued.

Bunny just pushed Jack away by his face. ''Yeah, G'day, Frostbite.''

''Bunny!'' North boomed as he walked up to him and Jack.

''Finally you are calling for a meeting, mate. I've sensed strange things ever since...,'' Bunny trailed of, a finger pointed out to North, as he stiffened.

Jack whistled.

Elsa looked over at Bunny. _What was going on?_

''GUYS!'' Bunny suddenly shouted.

''Wow, still trying to make me deaf, huh?'' Jack complained as he massaged his ear.

''WE NEED TO GO FIND ELSA! SHE'S IN DANGER!'' Bunny continued.

''No need to shout, Bunny,'' North said.

Bunny scoffed.

Jack looked over at Elsa. He gave her a look that told her to be quiet.

''And _how_ is Elsa in danger exactly?'' Jack asked.

''Mate, I know that there's been some kind of _'drama'_ between the two of you, but she's in danger. I feel it,'' Bunny explained.

''Feel it?'' Jack echoed.

Bunny nodded.

''Like how North feels stuff in his belly from time to time?''

Bunny scoffed. Again. ''No, ya' clown. I have these sens—''

''—ELSAAAAAA?!'' A high pitched squeal from not too afar... _squealed_...I guess?...

''Tooth!'' North boomed... _again_. As the fairy flew in through a window.

Bunny glanced over at Jack. ''E-Elsa?''

Jack nodded.

''She's here? At the pole?''

Jack glanced back over at Bunny. ''Yep!'' He said, popping the P.

The youngest guardian then walked over at the small _group,_ including a jolly North, a excited Tooth and a little terrified Elsa.

It was until then that Bunny noticed Elsa. Had-had she heard what he had said? Probably.

Jack chuckled at the adorable sight of Tooth flying around Elsa in circles, and Elsa spinning around, trying to get eye-contact with the fairy.

Bunny stood with his jaw on the floor, only about ten meters away from the group. Sandy, who had just arrived, stood next to the bunny with a curious look on his face.

Sandy then tugged at Bunny's leg to get his attention, and looked up, forming a question mark out of sand above his head.

''I dunno, Sandy. I dunno!''

* * *

''BUT YOU PROMISED!'' Tooth almost yelled.

''I know, Tooth. I know,'' North said trying to soothe the whining fairy.

Jack stood next to Elsa and brushed her back. The scene had turned from adorable to ridiculous in about fifteen seconds.

''You said that I could pry her mouth open when she got older,'' Tooth defended. She then gestured to Elsa with both hands, not looking at the queen. ''Well, she _is_ older!''

''Yes, but right now isn't the time to look at teeth, Tooth,'' North explained.

''It's _always_ time to look at one's teeth! It's my freaking job, North!''

''Yes, Tooth. I know that! But Elsa's in danger at the moment!''

Tooth gasped. ''Danger? What danger?''

Bunny and Sandy walked up to the others.

''Pitch Black,'' Bunny stated.

Jack looked over at him. ''How did you know?''

''I overheard your conversation with North, the night when Pitch Black attacked that one kingdom in Italy, years ago,'' Bunny explained.

''Bunny? You were eavesdropping?'' North asked.

Bunny shrugged his shoulders.

''Pitch? He's finally back? Like actually back?'' Tooth asked.

''Yes... and no,'' Jack answered.

''What do you mean?''

Jack looked over at Elsa.

She nodded, giving him the sign that he was allowed to tell the others about her nightmares.

''To cut it short; Elsa's had nightmares... _eh_.. almost her whole life,'' Jack began slowly.

The rest of the guardians gasped.

Sandy formed another question mark over his head as he shrugged his shoulders.

''Yeah, Jack? What do you mean almost?'' Bunny asked.

''Turns out that Elsa _only_ have nightmares when I'm not around,'' Jack said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

''Naaaaw,'' Tooth squealed.

Everyone else in the room gave her an odd look.

''What?'' Tooth asked before it dawned at her. ''Okay, okay! Pitch Black—bad! I get it. But like Jack said: Elsa only gets nightmares when he's _not around_. Which means that he and Elsa have a connection. Which _also_ means that they are _made for each other._ ''

Both Elsa and Jack blushed a deep red. ''Now, she's just reminding me of your sister,'' Jack whispered to Elsa.

Elsa giggled slightly.

''But back to the case,'' North said. ''We need a plan! What we do know _already_ is that Jack will be staying with Elsa at all times.''

''B-but what about his other duties?'' Bunny asked.

''Jack will be staying in Arendelle at night and do his duties at day. And whenever he has a little spare-time he spends it close to Elsa to make sure that Pitch doesn't reach out to her. When Jack's not around Elsa will probably be with her sister or that jolly little snowman of hers,'' North explained.

''Olaf?'' Elsa asked.

''Wait what?'' Jack and Bunny asked in unison.

''Olaf?'' Elsa repeated. ''You know Olaf?''

''Of course I do, Elsa. I know everything!'' North chuckled.

''Aaw, Olaf is such a cute name!'' Tooth commented.

''North?'' Bunny asked while clearing his throat. ''Why in the wildest world would Elsa here, spend time with a pile of snow?''

North and Elsa shared a look.

Sandy formed a snowman out of sand above his head.

''Wait. Olaf? That's that snowman you told me about yesterday, right?'' Jack asked.

Elsa nodded.

''What about that snowman?'' Bunny asked.

As Sandy's sand-snowman started to move, Jack opened his mouth.

''It's alive.''

* * *

 **I've read through the most of this chapter and hopefully it isn't too messed up. I'll edit it later if something is a bit off. But right now I'm a little tired. It's almost midnight up here!  
Well, I usually stay up to like three am, like any other teenager. Well, yeah-yeah! cx**

 **Make sure that you've read through my INFO-chapter to find out what's new in older chapters.**

 **And read my little new one shot of Jelsa, it's called fever and you can find it in my: Jelsa one shots -story on my profile.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c:**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** Ewiueh. **(Yeah, I'll definitely change my name soon!)**

 **BYYYYYE! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	18. Chapter 18 I spy with my little eye

Chapter 18. I spy with my little eye.

Anna knew that since Elsa had left with Jack to the North Pole, Elsa had probably forgotten that she was supposed to continue packing her old belongings from her childhood room today. And Anna being Anna decided that she would do it for her. It was actually one of Anna's favorite things to do—to help her sister out.

Elsa was that kind of person that would do everything by herself. There was only a _few_ times when she would let Anna—or somebody else help her.

Plus, this was a great opportunity to look through Elsa's old stuff. Maybe there was other secrets besides Jack— _freaking_ —Frost?

Anna opened the door to Elsa's old bedroom and stepped inside. Anna had never really been inside of this room. She had always found herself on the outside. Knocking on the door. Asking Elsa if she wanted to build a snowman. And then get rejec—

Anna shook her head, wiping her thoughts away.

No. The _past is in the past_. Everything's alright now. Elsa and her were doing _fine_.

Anna let out a breath as she walked up to the dresser on the other side of the room.

 _This would take it's time._

* * *

''ALIVE?!'' Bunnymund shrieked.

Color rose to Elsa's cheeks.

Jack nooded. ''Yup! Elsa can create life.''

''I-in snow form,'' Elsa quickly added.

Jack chuckled, ''I think they already understood that.''

''And what if they didn't?''

''W-wait?! SnowMEN?!'' Bunny yelled. ''There's more than _one_?''

''Yes.''

''Naaawww. How _cute_!'' Tooth squealed.

'' _Cute_?!'' Bunny scoffed.

''How many is there?'' Tooth asked.

Elsa started counting on her fingers before shaking her head and looking back up. ''Eeeeehh, I-I don't know,'' Elsa squeaked.

''You _DON'T KNOW_?!'' Bunny asked, clearly shocked.

''Bunny. Calm down,'' North said.

''I—kind of accidentally create living snowmen whenever I sneeze. And I had a cold a few months ago... sooooo...''

''A cold? You can get colds?'' Bunny asked.

''Wow, your mood changes are strange,'' Jack commented.

''Bunny, you need to remember that Elsa is human. Just because she has ice powers doesn't mean that she is immune to colds,'' North explained.

Jack gazed at Bunny. Bunny noticed and glared at the youngest guardian. ''What?''

''No-no, I'm just waiting for you to start yelling again,'' Jack said.

But before Bunny had the time to reply North opened his mouth.

''Jack if you and Elsa want to reach Arendelle before nightfall, I think it's best if you leave now.''

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's getting late and if you fly with Elsa in your arms, the trip can take about five hours. So it'll probably be best if you two leave now, since we've already agreed to that you will stay with Elsa until we call in for a meeting."

"Fly?!" Jack scoffed, "Can't I get a snow globe or something?''

''No, Jack.'' North shook his head. ''You _can fly._ I won't let you use one of my snow globes if it isn't an emergancy.''

''Ugh, fine!'' Jack gave in. He then turned over to Elsa. ''Ready to head back to Arendelle?''

Elsa looked at him. ''Oh, yeah. Yeah—sure!'' Elsa smiled.

Jack smiled back.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—''

'—Tooth. Don't. You. Dare!—'' Bunny interrupted.

''—WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' Tooth squealed.

''Yeah, we should go. Like, right now! I can't take anymore squealing,'' Jack said really fast before scooping Elsa up into his arms. He leaned close to her ear. ''Seriously, are you sure that Tooth and your sister aren't related?''

Elsa giggled and shook her head.

.

.

Elsa and Jack took their goodbyes with the guardians and then was off _again_ back to Arendelle.

As they were flying over the clouds Elsa opened her mouth to say something-

''Don't you dare open your mouth, Elsa.'' -but Jack beat her to it.

''What?''

Jack shook his head in disbelief. ''I know you were going to ask me how long it was until we've reached Arendelle.''

''What?—Eh—eh, no. That was _not_ what I was going to say,'' Elsa lied.

''And _what were you going to say, then_?'' Jack asked.

''I—I was going to...'' Elsa looked for something to comment on, but all she really saw was clouds. Clouds and more clouds.

 _Well, better than noting,_ Elsa thought.

''I-I was going to comment on how the clouds looked,'' Elsa lied and looked up at Jack.

''What? That they're completely white?'' Jack asked.

''Yes?'' Elsa squeaked.

''You're a terrible liar, Els.''

''I wasn't lying.''

''Ah-hah, sure!''

''I mean it!''

Jack looked down at her and gave her a crooked smile before shaking his head in disbelief once more.

* * *

The door opened and Anna turned around to face her boyfriend, Kristoff.

''I just came by to tell you that I'm leaving,'' he said.

Yes, because Kristoff would stay in the castle with Anna before and _after_ he had sold ice or went out into the mountains to harvest some more. But he would always go back home to the trolls after and stay with them for a few days.

Anna nodded and walked up to him. ''When are you coming back?'' she asked.

''I don't know. In a few days?''

Anna smiled and took his hands in hers.

''Having fun looking through your sisters old stuff?'' Kristoff asked.

''I'm not _looking_ through her stuff,'' Anna defended.

''Mhm,'' Kristoff hummed, not entirely believing her.

'' _I'm not_!''

''Sure, Anna.''

''I'm _helping_ Elsa _pack_ her old stuff. Because she was supposed to continue doing that today, but then she left with Jack to the North Pole,'' Anna explained.

''The North Pole?''

''Yes, they were going to see the other guardians. I'm not entirely sure why, though.''

''Elsa'll probably tell you when she gets back home,'' Kristoff said.

''Yes,'' Anna agreed.

A few moments passed as the two lovers smiled at each other. Anna jumped slightly as she remembered why Kristoff had come to visit her in the first place. She stood up on her tippy-toes and gave him a loving kiss. Kristoff chuckled and smiled. Anna giggled and took a small step back, breaking the kiss.

''Tell the others I said hi,'' Anna said.

''Will do!''

''I'll miss you.''

''I'll miss you, too,'' Kristoff said and placed a kiss on Anna's lips.

The kiss was over as fast as it began.

''I'll see you in a few days,'' Kristoff said.

''Okay, be safe,'' Anna said.

Kristoff chuckled. ''Always.''

Anna smiled as her boyfriend exited the room and walked down the hall.

She sighed.

 _Almost done_ , she thought and went back to '' _pack_ '' her sister's old belongings.

* * *

''Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh.''

Jack chuckled. ''You bored?''

''WHEN ARE WE—''

''—SHUT YOUR _pretty_ MOUTH!'' Jack interrupted.

''But I'm bored,'' Elsa defended.

''We're soon there,'' Jack sighed.

''That doesn't help, Jack,'' Elsa exclaimed.

''Hm?''

''I'm _still_ bored.''

''Let's play a game, then.''

''We can't play games _here_ , Jack.''

''Sure we can.''

''Oh, yeah? Like what?''

''Hmmmm...''

''Exactly. There's _nothing_ we can—''

''—I spy with my little eye—''

''—Ugh!—''

''—Something that is white,'' Jack finished.

''A cloud?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes! Now it's your turn.''

''You're too happy right now,'' Elsa commented.

''That's not how the game works, Elsa.''

''Fine! I'll play with you.''

Jack grinned.

''I spy with my little eye something that is... _brown_.''

''Is it my staff?''

''No.''

''Really? What else is there that is brown around here?'' Jack asked.

Elsa smirked.

''My pants?'' Jack asked.

''No, not that, either.''

Jack huffed in thought as he looked up.

''I dunno, what is it?''

''Oh my moon!''

''What?'' Jack asked and looked down at Elsa in his arms.

''Jack Frost _actually_ gave up? For the first time in forever? Like, seriously?''

Jack groaned. ''Yes, now tell me what it is that you see that is _brown_.''

''Your eyebrows,'' Elsa stated.

''My—my what?''

'' _Your. EYEBROWS_.''

''Of course, 'cause only The Snow Queen of Arendelle would pick something that I can't see without a mirror.''

''You never said that I couldn't,'' Elsa defended with a shrug of her shoulders.

''Okay, okay. Now it's my turn,'' Jack said.

''Okay.''

''I spy with my little eye something that is _tiny_ ,'' Jack said.

''What? _Tiny_?''

''Yup!'' Jack said and looked straight ahead.

Elsa eyed him. '' _Tiny_?'' she whispered to herself. ''Is it a finger, a nail, my shoe, or something?''

''Nope.''

Elsa thought for a while before an annoyed look took it's place on her face.

 _OF. COURSE_ , she thought.

Jack met her gaze for a good five seconds before he looked back up and chuckled.

''Is it _me_?'' Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

Jack let out a bark of laughter. ''Maybe...''

''We've already talked about this. I'm NOT tiny.''

Jack opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Elsa.

''Or short, or small.''

''Of course not, Elsa. Like I said; just vertically challenged.''

''Can't you pick something that is not _me_?'' Elsa asked.

''Sure, sure.''

The spirit of winter looked around to see something he could have her **—A-HA!**

''I see Arendelle,'' Jack said.

''Jack, that's not how it goes. You must say 'I spy with my little'—ARENDELLE?!''

Elsa swiftly moved up. From being held in Jack's arms, bridal-style, she now found herself cheek-to-cheek with Jack, her arms wrapped around Jack's neck, giving him a... _hug_?

''HOME!'' Elsa squealed.

''Geez, someone really loves their home,'' Jack chuckled, before flying down towards the castle.

* * *

 **I'll just say that I have school tomorrow and I'm too lazy to fix this if I have any grammar mistakes, which I probably do. I'll just come back later and fix it.**

 **It's been a while since I've updated, huh?**

 **Well, that's because I've been busy editing and I've also made a whole new YouTube channel. I have reuploaded my old videos on the new channel and changed the name into:** celeste.

 **Yes, there's a dot on the end. But that's because there is so many that already has that name. I chose it because I really like that name. I find it magical, somehow.. cx Originally I was going to have the L in a different font, since I've seen someone have a letter in another font before, but OF COURSE! The L couldn't change the font, but all the _other_ letters could! AND I DIDN'T WANT TO CHANGE THE OTHER LETTERS, I WANTED TO CHANGED THE FLUFFING L!**

 **So anyways,** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (Me pretending to be completely calm... just go with the flow! cx)**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	19. Chapter 19 Flashbacks

**Scroll down to end of the chapter for _veeeeeery_ important information and stuff like that! cx**

* * *

Chapter 19. Flashbacks.

Jamie sat in silence, reading a book. It was about eleven pm and his children and wife were all asleep upstairs.

As said earlier, Jamie was reading a book. Or at least he _tried to_. It wasn't his fault that he had let his thoughts break through. He was just really happy after realizing something.

Jack hadn't come back!

And that meant—

 _FLASHBACK_

 _''Look. Can't you just fly to Arendelle and... find her?'' Jamie asked._

 _Jack bit his lip. ''Fine.''_

 _Jamie smiled, ''Good!''_

 _''But, if she doesn't believe in me, I'll be back!'' Jack said and stood up from the couch._

 _''Deal,'' Jamie agreed._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

—that Elsa believed in Jack again.

Oh, man. This was great. Wonderful!

Elsa was this kind of person that Jack needed in his life. Someone that could keep his feet down to earth. And from what Jack had told Jamie about the queen of Arendelle, he knew that their personalities complimented each other. Which meant that Jack was someone the que—Elsa needed in her life too.

And the fact that they were talking again, was the best thing Jamie could have wished for for his friend.

Jamie closed his book and stood up from the couch. He made his way to the kitchen where he placed the book on the counter and grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets. He filled it with water from the sink and walked back to the couch. He didn't take his book with him. He knew that, since he had started thinking, there was no going back now.

Jamie took a sip from his glass and leaned a little more against the couch's cushions and sighed.

He remembered the time Jack had come to his house. It was _four months ago_. Mid-July. It was about two pm and Jamie had a day off from work. His three kids were all at school and his wife.

Jamie let out a self concious breathy chuckle.

Well she had been at work. Like usual.

 _FLASHBACK_

''Jamie!'' A voice had called from upstairs.

Jamie folded the newspaper and placed it on the table and took a sip of his cup of tea as a familiar guardian came flying down the stairs.

''Jack? What a surprise!'' Jamie greeted as the spirit of winter landed on his feet and walked up to the dining table where Jamie was seated.

''Hi,'' Jack greeted back and flashed a weak smile.

''Mind telling me how you got in?'' Jamie asked as he took another sip of his tea.

''O-one—'' Jack started and pointed towards the stairs. ''—One of the windows were open, so I flew inside.''

''Ah.'' Jamie nodded in understanding. ''And _how_ did you know that I was _here_?''

''Meh, lucky guess?'' Jack chuckled.

''Well, it's always nice seeing you, Jack.''

''You too.''

Jack placed his staff against a wall and leaned his arms on the back of the chair opposite for Jamie's.

''So, why are you here?''

''Do I need a reason just to visit one of my favorite persons?'' Jack questioned.

Jamie raised an eyebrow as the winter spirit avoided his gaze.

''Did something happen?''

Jack sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He moved a hand up to scratch the back of his neck as he stuck the other into the front-pocket of his hoodie.

He looked back down into Jamie's eyes.

''Yes,'' Jack sighed.

And that was when Jamie first had noticed the pain that was written over the guardian's face.

Something awful had happened. And from what Jamie could see, it had happened a while ago, but seemed to be lingering in the mind of the youngest guardian of childhood.

''What happened?'' Jamie asked.

''I-it's Elsa,'' Jack began softly, his voice cracking as he said the girl's name.

''Elsa? The princess with ice powers?''

''Well, she's a queen _now_ ,'' Jack corrected.

''Oh, yeah. I remember reading somewhere about a new queen in Norway.''

Jack nodded.

''But, _wait_. Isn't she like really young? Twenty—or something?''

''Twenty-one. She've _just come of age_.''

''Oh, but why is she becoming queen _now_? Isn't her parents...'' Jamie cut himself off as realization struck him.

Oh.

 _Oh._

 _Poor girl!_

''H-her parents are um— _gone_ , aren't they?'' Jamie asked.

''Yeah, they died three years ago. Their—ship sank in a storm. And—uh—since Elsa was too young at the time to be crowned, she's being crowned today. Or she _has_ already been crowned— _I mean_ I was _there_ and I saw—''

Jack mentally smacked himself in the face.

He was rambling.

He was _not okay_.

Elsa.

 _His little Elsa_.

Was _ALL grown up_. A queen. _THE queen_.

And she didn't believe in him anymore.

Jack inhaled sharply, cutting his thoughts off and shifted on his feet.

''A-and what _about_ Elsa, exactly?'' Jamie asked, noticing Jack's _new_ and _strange attitude._

''Well, the day of Elsa's parents' funeral...''

''Yes?''

''Something _bad_ happened,'' Jack stated.

'' _What?_ ''

''She _stopped_ believing in me,'' Jack choked.

Jamie stood up from his seat and slammed his hands— _softly—_ on the table. ''What?''

''Yeah,'' Jack said and looked down at his feet as he scratched the back of his neck again.

''After _all those years_. She just _stopped_?''

Jack withdrew his hand back down. ''She was eighteen at the time. An adult! Maybe she just grew too old!'' Jack defended.

Jamie gestured to himself with a hand. He was forty-three and _still believed_. Along with his wife, Pippa.

''R-right. But maybe this is different,'' Jack said.

''I'm sorry that your friendship had to end like that,'' Jamie said.

''Well, I mean. At first when she stopped believing in me—I-I was determined to get her to believe again.''

''Uh-huh,'' Jamie hummed.

''I spent about _two whole years—_ trying to get her to believe again. But _nothing_ worked,'' Jack said.

''Again, I'm sorry.''

''Why are _you_ apologizing?'' Jack scoffed.

''Well I—''

''—It's not _your fault_. It's—I-it's. Okay, it really isn't anyones fault. But...'' he trailed off.

''So what have you been doing up till now?'' Jamie asked, changing the subject.

''I've been hanging around with the other guardians. Mostly North at the North Pole, and I've well, done my job _and stuff_. Y'know—spreading winter and _fun_ around the globe.''

Jamie nodded. ''So what are you planning on doing now?'' he asked.

''Can I stay here for a while?'' Jack asked.

''Sure, Jack. As long as you want,'' Jamie smiled.

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Jamie chuckled at the thought as he sipped the last sip of water from his glass.

He hadn't thought that Jack would stay for four months. And if he hadn't bragged about how he needed to go back to Arendelle and try making Elsa believe again another shot, he may have stayed longer.

Jamie stood up from his seat and walked back into the kitchen where he placed his glass in the dishwasher, glancing at his book for a split second, which were still lying on the kitchen counter. Jamie smiled to himself as he walked over to the light switch on the other side of the room and flicked the lights off.

He then made his way upstairs for a good night of sleep.

Hopefully Jack would have a good night, as well.

* * *

 **Okay, here's a lazy, short chapter. The only reason to why it is short is that I want a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter for the twentieth chapter.**

 **Plus, next weekend is November 19th, which is the same date as this story was published. It's almost been a year. So, I thought that the twentieth chapter would be fitting. This also means that the next chapter of this story will come next weekend! YAY!  
**

 **So, a little _''backstory''_ if I can call it that, for this chapter:**

 **I wanted some Jamie-point of view. Plus, I wanted the story of how Jack ended up at Jamie's. How Jamie reacted and _why_ Jack was there in the beginning of the ninth chapter.**

 **It's a big mess right now, but I am too tired to edit it. It's 1:31 in the morning here! Or night? Ugh, late at night!  
**

 **I'll come back and edit the chapter later! (The same thing I tell myself to every other chapter!)**

 **And _if_ there is _any_ grammar fail or something like that, please bare with me. Just pretend that the words are spelled right and is in the right order or something. AND PLEASE help me out! If you see any grammar fail in ANY of my chapters, _please_ put the chapter number and the misspelled word/sentence in a review.**

 **Like I have said before, I am here to _learn_ english writing. And there is _no better_ way to learn things, than failing and trying again. Plus, you learn from your mistakes... Or something like that. :p**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c:**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** Celeste.

 **BYYYYYE! See you in the next chapter!**

 **~TAS**


	20. Chapter 20 Dodging duties

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's been a whole year with this story! :D**

 **I started writing this story November 19th 2016. I-I can't believe it's actually been a whole year?**

 **20 chapters (+1 information chapter, which I've now deleted...), 43,785 words, 60 follows, 52 favorites and 36 reviews! Wow, thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy, this extra long chapter! C;**

* * *

Chapter 20. Dodging duties.

Jack was flying around Arendelle, trying to come up with things to do. You see, after spending _weeks_ in Arendelle, he had ran out of things to do. When he first got back to Arendelle to try making Elsa believe again another shot, it was mid-November. And now—now it was only _one day left_ until the first day of December.

Jack _could_ go visit other places and spread winter and snow, but he wanted to stay in Arendelle at the moment. To be close to Elsa, just in case something happened. It wasn't that he was worried something bad would happen to her. He was _scared_ that something bad would happen to her. After she had told him about the nightmares she got every time he left Arendelle, he was terrified that if he left—just for a little while—something would happen to her. And that something is also known as _Pitch Black._

He knew that Elsa would be safe at day, according to North, but Jack wouldn't take any risks. He wasn't letting Elsa having horrible dreams because of him. He had grown _very_ fond of this kid, and wouldn't let her get hurt on his account.

Jack turned himself around, now flying on his back, and brought his free hand to the back of his head and hovered in the air, letting the cold wind ruffle his hair. He chuckled.

He liked the countries up north. Especially during the _cold seasons._ He _was Jack Frost after all_.

Maybe he could go visit Sweden or something?

No, he did that yesterday.

What about Finland.

Nope, was there on Monday.

What could he do? What could he _do_?

Maybe he could go asking some children for ideas?

 _Better than nothing,_ Jack thought, before changing his direction and flew in search for children.

.

.

.

Elsa sat in her study, accompanied by her sister, and was signing some papers.

 _Paperwork...BOOOOOOOOOOORING!_

It was like she was doing the same thing _every day_. Sure she was the queen, but paperwork—all the time— _for three weeks?_ No, that couldn't be right.

 _What was the councilmen up to?_ , Elsa thought. It was _they_ that gave her all of the papers to sign. And as far as she knew, _those papers—_ were _their papers_. She was doing _their job_. She really needed to _stop_ being so kind to those men. They _were_ the ones that had teamed up with _prince Hans_ during her coronation in July.

What were they even doing? They must be doing, since they were making _her_ doing _their job_. It was strange, really. Because the councilmen _loved_ paper work. Just as much as they _loved_ absolutely _everything_ she could come up with that defined the word _boring_.

Elsa let out a sigh and looked back down at her papers. She wasn't even half-way through.

The snow queen looked over at the clock. _12 o'clock_. Great. Just great. She had the rest of _half of the day_ to do the _stupid. Boring. TheCouncilMensJob. PAPERWORK._

She wanted to go out and hang out with Jack. She hadn't exactly had the time to do so the past weeks. Their days went like this: Wake up, eat breakfast with Anna and Kristoff, go their separate ways to do their duties, eat dinner at about three to four in the afternoon, go each others ways again, _then_ meeting for the night as Jack would sit in a chair in her room or sit on the rooftop of the castle above her sleeping-quarters. Yeah, when she was asleep _he_ would just keep on doing his job. _Nightmare-watching_. Elsa was still new to the idea of _her_ being a target. Why in the world would Pitch Black—the Boogeyman, want her?

Elsa shook her head.

 _Paperwork. Get done with this and go out and find Jack._

''Elsa?'' Anna asked.

''Yes, Anna?''

''What are you thinking?''

''What do you mean?'' Elsa asked as she watched Anna stand up and walk up to her desk. Anna had been sitting in a comfortable chair on the other side of the room, drawing. Elsa remembered that Anna always would draw pictures of Olaf and give Elsa the drawings every christmas, during her isolation. Elsa herself would keep them in a box covered in bells. If only she could remember where she had left the box. Maybe they were in the old chest she had that was filled with gloves that were too small and had been sent upstairs to the attic when she had turned eighteen? She needed to remember that and go check it out later.

''You haven't been signing those papers for the past ten minutes,'' Anna said.

 _Right, Anna_.

Elsa let out another sigh. ''It's just so boring.''

''I can tell,'' Anna chuckled.

''How?'' Elsa questioned.

''You've been doing that the past three weeks. I knew that at some point even _you_ would grow tired of signing those papers.''

''Even _me_? What is that supposed to mean?'' Elsa scoffed.

''No, nothing,'' Anna said innocently and looked off into the distance and batted her eyelashes. ''just that you is the most _boring_ person I've ever come across for.''

Elsa gaped. _What the WHAT?_ _Boring she?_

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, pouting. As she looked away a strand of platinum blonde her escaped her braid. ''I'm not _that_ boring,'' she defended.

''Okay, sometimes. A very few _sometimes_ , you can be a _little_ fun,'' Anna said.

Elsa met her gaze again and uncrossed her arms. ''Fine, let's get out of here, then.'' And stood up from her chair. She took a folder and stuffed her un-signed papers in it. She then took a red marker she had in one of the drawers of the desk and wrote **UNFINISHED** on it. She placed the folder neatly on the desk and walked around the desk and grabbed Anna's hand.

''Wait, what?'' Anna asked, still trying to process the fact that her sister had put her duties away and decided to do something else.

''Why not go outside and find Olaf or something?'' Elsa asked and practically _dragged_ Anna with her out of her study before closing the door after them.

''What?'' Anna asked again. Elsa breathed.

''It's stupid to sit inside all day and do something you don't want to do all day, right?''

''Right!''

'' _And_ it's unhealthy,'' Elsa added.

''Mhm,'' Anna hummed in agreement.

''So why not take a break and go outside?'' Elsa asked and started walking down the hallway. Anna followed. ''When did you get so cool?''

''Anna, I was _born cool_ ,'' Elsa responded and formed a snowflake with her hand and sent it to land on the tip of Anna's nose.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks. ''Elsa,'' she growled.

Elsa, who had stopped as well, faced her and shrugged innocently. ''What?''

''You. Know. How. Much. I hate. Puns.''

''Meh, doesn't mean that I won't stop making puns.''

Anna stomped her leg as a little child and pouted, with crossed arms and all.

Elsa chuckled and walked back up to her little sister. ''Come on, we need to go outside and find Olaf.'' Like a few moments earlier, Elsa was once more, dragging her sister in the direction of a door that led outside.

At the words Anna's smile came back to her face like a shimmering sun. But not _any_ smile. A _teasing smile_. After the past weeks Anna had found a _new way_ to tease Elsa.

''You mean to find _Jack_.''

Elsa scoffed, ''What?''

From behind, Anna couldn't really see Elsa's face, but she new that her cheeks were painted in the color of red. She knew that Elsa had had a crush on the spirit during her adolescence. Looks like the crush was _still_ there. If not, Anna was _veeeery_ curious of the reason _why_ her sister was blushing _every time_ Anna teased about Jack.

''No, I _meant_ Olaf. I-I don't _care about where_ Jack is. He is probably in some far-off land and spreading winter. He as much more _important_ things to do than staying here in little Arendelle,'' Elsa said.

''But in _little Arendelle_ there is an Elsa,'' Anna explained.

Elsa turned, leading her sister around a corner and in the direction of a flight of stairs that led down to one of the dining halls. It was the hall where the royal family used to celebrate christmas with the residents of Arendelle and eat good food.

'' _An Elsa_?'' Elsa scoffed.

''Yeah, well, what I am trying to say, Elsa. Is that—you're basically _amazing_ ,'' Anna said. ''You _do_ know that I look very up to you, yeah?''

''Thank you, Anna,'' Elsa said, not turning around. ''You're amazing, too.''

Anna giggled. ''Okay, seriously we need to get out of this cracky old castle. There is _things_ to be done outside.'' And with that Anna was now running down the stairs, dragging Elsa after herself, laughing. ''Come on, come on, come on!''

Elsa put a finger over her lips, shushing. ''Anna we need to be quiet, there are people in the castle that are doing their jobs and can't be bothered.''

The scenario looked very much alike one that happened thirteen years ago. It was nighttime the night _before_ Elsa's eighth birthday. The same night, _fate struck_ and the beginning of an old prophecy had started.

.

.

.

.

Jack had been flying around Arendelle looking for some kids, but then he remembered that they probably were in school at the time. Looked like he had the come up with a _snow day_ soon. But then he had spotted something white walking around the castle gardens. And Jack being Jack had decided to land on the ground and check it out.

When he _had_ landed and walked up to the _white-moving-thing_ he had heard a squeal from it. Later being followed by a giggle. That was when the youngest guardian noticed that the white-moving-thing was a snowman. And it was running directly straight for him.

''What the—?''

''You're Jack Frost aren't you?''

 **GAUGH!**

 _It_ had appeared straight in front of him and _it_ was looking up at him with innocent, joyful eyes. Jack also noticed the snowing flurry that was hovering above the snowman, keeping it from melting.

''Uh, yeah, I am,'' Jack replied.

''Yeah, I thought so. Especially after that Anna had told me that Jack Frost was in Arendelle,'' the snowman said.

''Anna? you know Anna?'' Jack asked.

''Well, everyone know who Anna is, but yeah I do.''

''Oh—''

''—I am Olaf and I like warm hugs!'' The snowman—Olaf suddenly said, cutting Jack off.

''Olaf?''

Olaf nodded slowly. Jack's mind clicked. Of course, Olaf! Elsa's snowman. He chuckled and bent down to the snowman's hight and stuck out his free hand out.

''Nice to meet you, Olaf. And I like warm hugs, too!''

Olaf shook the spirit of winters hand with his own stick-hand.

''NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!'' I high-pitched squeal ringed not too far away. And was followed by a: ''Not you too!''

Jack and Olaf looked to the side and saw the queen _and_ the princess of Arendelle approaching them.

The frosty boy stood back up and waved at the two royalties.

''You seriously need to learn how to contain yourself,'' Elsa muttered to Anna as she and her sister was walking towards the spot where Jack Frost and Olaf was standing.

''But it was _so cuuuuute_ ,'' Anna squealed. ''You saw it too, right? You saw the most adorable thing that has ever happened her for the past months, right! Oh, it was so cute. It was so cute that even _you_ found it cute and HOLY JEBUS it was cute!''

''You and your rambling,'' Elsa commented and rolled her eyes, chuckling.

''But it was sooooo—''

''—Hi!'' Elsa greeted.

''Hey,'' Jack replied.

''And hello, Olaf,'' Elsa said.

''Queen Elsa, nice to see you outside again,'' Olaf said and hugged the queen's legs.

Anna giggled at the sight before looking up at Jack. ''Hello, Jack.''

Jack Frost met the princess' eyes. ''Hi, Anna.'' Jack sighed taking a look at Elsa and Olaf. ''Minding telling me how you got Elsa to leave her study?''

''OH MY GOD, you won't believe what happened,'' Anna exclaimed.

''What?'' Jack chuckled.

''So, like, me and Elsa was in her study. I was drawing while Elsa was signing these papers, like usually. But then I caught her day-dreaming. For. Ten. Minutes straight. So, I asked her what she was thinking. And then there was lots of talking about how paperwork is so boring. AND THEN! Elsa stood. Up! Form her chair and put her papers aside and decided to go outside. WITH ME. To do something. Something that is NOT related to any royal duties,'' Anna explained.

''So, you mean to tell me that all this,'' Jack gestured to the air around him with both hands. ''was Elsa's idea?''

''Yup!''

''Wow, never thought that day would come anytime soon.''

''What wouldn't come anytime soon?'' Elsa asked as she had _finally_ got Olaf to let go of her legs and was now running after the birds as they were flying south to the warmer places, to spend the winter in.

''Aw, nothin','' Jack said.

Elsa eyed the two with narrowed eyes. Her arms were crossed and the wind was ruffling her hair.

''You two are hiding something from me.''

''Really, big sis. It was nothing. We were just talking.''

''Talking about what?''

''You.''

''Me?''

''Yeah, you,'' Jack said.

''Wh-what about me?''

''That you are finally becoming more laid-back.''

''ANNA!''

''Yeah.''

''I. AM. _Laid-back,_ '' Elsa scoffed.

''Mhm, sure.''

''I'm serious.''

''I know you are. Anyways, I must leave now!'' Anna said and started to go.

Elsa uncrossed her arms and stepped a step closer to her sister, her hand flying out towards her in reflex. ''B-but weren't you and I going to hang out together?'' she asked.

Anna turned around, stopping dead in her tracks and smiled slyly. ''No, _I_ am going to find Kristoff, since he is coming back to Arendelle after delivering ice. And _YOU'RE_ going to hang out with Jack.''

''What? No—no the whole point of me _NOT_ doing my duties right now, was so _we_ could go out and do something else.''

Anna waved her hand and scoffed. ''Elsa, you and I have been together almost every day the past three weeks. I think it is time for you and Jack to do something together.''

Jack nodded in agreement as he had listened to the two sisters' conversation. Olaf on the other hand was _still_ running after the birds and didn't pay attention to anything that had happened the past five minutes.

''B-but, what about—''

''—You'll be fine, Elsa,'' Anna cut off. Elsa looked down at her feet. A familiar voice, echoing in her head. The very last thing her father had told her. The queen shook her head and met Jack's gaze.

''So, you're fine with all this?'' she asked.

''What? Are you kidding. Of course!'' Jack said. He _had_ missed being able to hang out with Elsa. He hadn't done that since he had first gotten back to Arendelle all those weeks ago.

''See, Elsa. It'll be fine,'' Anna said and turned her back to walk away again. ''Oh! And I am bringing Olaf with me. I remember he talking about how he missed Sven and stuff.'' And with that, the princess ran away.

The Snow Queen locked eyes with Jack Frost again as they heard Olaf and Anna's laughter ringing in the atmosphere. She rubbed her arm with the opposite one as _he_ spun the end of his staff around and around in the frosted grass.

''So,'' Jack began. Elsa looked up. ''What do you want to do?''

''Oh, um—'' Elsa pulled in a breath. ''I—I don't know. Maybe we can... _go for a walk_?''

Jack laughed. '' _A walk_?'' he scoffed.

Elsa laughed nervously. ''I-I suppose that was a stupid idea.''

''I am Jack Frost. The guardian of fun. And you want to go on a walk with me?!''

''With all due respect, Jack. There _is_ some people that think that going out on a walk _is fun_.''

Jack stopped laughing. ''Yeah, well, I suppose you are right. But come on! You've known me ever since you were three years old. I thought that maybe you had some—uhm— _better_ ideas.''

''Like what?'' Elsa asked and crossed her arms over her chest again, stepping a step closer towards the boy.

''I dunno. Maybe recreate some of the old memories. Have a snowball fight, or something.''

''Fine, alright. We can't we _walk_ into the forest, find a clearing _and then_ have a snowball fight?''

The spirit of winter shook his head. ''Why walk, when you can fly?''

Elsa's eyes bulged as he stepped closer and scooped her up into his arms. Like usual. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, looking down at the ground. ''Might as well. Since I already know that I won't be able to change your mind later...''

''Perfect!'' Jack chuckled and kicked up from the ground, flying. ''And I know the perfect spot for a snowball fight!''

''Of course you do!'' Elsa commented.

.

.

Anna and Olaf ran down the town square, looking for a familiar sled, a familiar reindeer and a familiar man.

''This is so exciting!'' Olaf squealed as they ran.

''I know!'' Anna yelled.

''Can you two SHUT UP!'' someone yelled.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. ''WHO SAID THAT? That wasn't nice! Come on and say it to my face!''

''Calm down feisty pants!'' another voice said and put both hands around the princess' waist, holding her back.

''Not now, Kristoff. I must find this—this _jerk!_ ''

''No, you're not!''

''AND WHY NOT?!''

''Because you'll just punch them in the face, like you did to Prince Hans.''

''Well, they deserve a punch in the face for being _rude_. And we are not talking about Pri—KRISTOFF!'' Anna squealed, turned around and jumped into her boyfriends' arms, giving him a big ol' smooch on the lips. She hadn't realized that he was back, or that he was the one that had held her back until now. Nor that Olaf had run off and was playing with Sven.

''Happy to see me?'' Kristoff asked, still holding Anna.

'' _Pffffft!_ '' Anna said and stepped back a little, out of the ice deliverer's grasp, waving her hand at him. ''Of course I did!'' she ended.

Kristoff chuckled. ''I missed you too, feisty pants!'' He looked behind himself and nodded towards Sven and Olaf. ''Looks like they have missed each other too.''

Anna nodded in agreement.

''So where's Elsa? Is she still in her study, doing paperwork?''

Anna's eyes lit up, a sly smile taking form on her lips. ''Actually I left her alone with Jack, so they could go out on a date.''

''A date?''

''Yup!''

''Anna I hate to break it to you, but I don't think that Elsa and Jack will go out on a date _just_ yet! I mean don't get me wrong, I do _too_ think that they are meant for each other! But Elsa wouldn't think that someone was in love with her, even if the person wore a T-shirt that had the words: **I'm in love with queen Elsa** written on it.''

''Love?!'' Anna scoffed. ''Who said anything about love? Two people doesn't need to be in love with each other to go out on a date. A date is used to _get to know each other better._ ''

''Yeah, well, then I don't think a date is necessary,'' Kristoff chuckled.

''Oh, yeah? How so?'' Anna asked.

''Doesn't Elsa know _everything_ about Jack?''

''Well, yeah. But they haven't actually got the time to catch up after all these months—years, since Elsa stopped believing in Jack when she was eighteen.''

''Guess, we'll just have to set up an date for them, then?''

''Yeah! That's a good idea!'' Anna agreed and jumped up and down in excitement. Kristoff chuckled and patted Anna's head, smiling.

.

.

.

''So, I've been meaning to ask you,'' Jack started.

Elsa looked up at him. ''About what?''

''Do you want me to make it snow in Arendelle tomorrow?''

''Jack, you don't have to ask me. It's your job isn't it. You make it snow when you want to, right?''

''Well, yeah. But after that you told me about what happened at your coronation, with the whole eternal winter. I just figured out that I should ask you if it wasn't too early or something.''

Elsa's eyes softened. He was willing to _not_ do his job for her. Since he wanted to be sure if it was okay, so the people of Arendelle wouldn't think that it was another eternal winter, caused by her. That it wouldn't be too early. Elsa looked at Jack with a new adoration as he looked straight ahead and flew them towards a clearing in the forest.

''No, yeah I don't think it would be a problem. Since—em—you know, up north, in Norway, the winter sometimes comes early and sometimes late. Like, you can never really tell... Oh god, I'm rambling!''

Jack chuckled. ''So, snow day tomorrow, then?''

''Snow day tomorrow!''

''So, since it's going to snow tomorrow, it's officially becoming winter in Arendelle...'' he trailed off.

''What?''

''Wouldn't it look a little strange with you walking around in a green-pinky summer dress?''

Elsa looked down at her outfit. She was _still_ wearing the dress she had wore for her sister's eighteenth birthday. She looked up again. ''Maybe I'll change it back to it's original color?''

''You mean blue, right?'' Jack asked. Elsa could practically feel his excitement as he held her.

''Yes.''

''Can I watch? When you turn it back to blue, I mean?''

''Sure, Jack,'' Elsa chuckled.

 _Yessssssssssss_ , he thought.

Elsa giggled. Jack looked down at her in confusion.

''What is it?'' he asked.

''I can feel that you're excited!''

''What? I like ice. You've made a _green_ ice dress. And you're gonna turn it blue. I want to watch. It isn't _that weird._ ''

''Mhm, sure~''

''I'm Jack Frost, okay? Ice and snow and wintery stuff is my kind of thing.''

''Keep on telling yourself that to make yourself feel better.''

Jack avoided her gaze and groaned. ''I regret agreeing to hang out with you.''

''No you don't'' Elsa said.

''I see the clearing. When we land this conversation is over.''

''Fine, alright. Whatever you say.''

''I mean it!''

''I know.''

Jack looked back down at Elsa, and she looked back up at him. Their gazes locked. Both faces with a smile on their lips. Cheeks painted in a soft shade of pink from the cold air.

Yes, Jack had grown _very fond_ of this kid.

* * *

 **Welp, here I am again! So, basically this chapter is 4670 words long, instead of about 2000 words like the other chapters.**

 **I wish this chapter could have been longer, but I didn't have very much time to write it since yesterday I celebrated my birthday. With friends, since I'm gonna celebrate _my_ birthday with family and stuff _on_ my birthday, which is November 21th. Yes, the same date Rise of The Guardians came to the cinemas. I actually never watched rotg at the cinemas. Since I thought it looked boring, but then the year later, when the movie had come out in the stores so you could buy it, I watched it one night when I was sleeping over at my cousins' place. I enjoyed the movie and bought it later. I think I watched it about one time and then years later, in 2015 I watched it again with my sister every day for a whole week. **

**I had just started noticing Jelsa a little more (You can read the whole story on my profile (;) and remembered I had the movie. I had seen this fan art where Jack his shirt off, where we only saw the back and I was all like: Yeah, I remember when we got to see his bare back in the movie. But since I hadn't watched the movie for like two and a half year or so, I didn't remember ANYTHING from the movie. Not the plot, how it ended, the thing with Jack and his sister, NOTHING. And after I had watched the movie I was like: So, he never took of his shirt?**

 **No, I remembered nothing from the movie and I think that that _is_ the reason that I enjoyed the movie so much that I watched it EVERY SINGLE DAY for a week. I later listened to Jack's voice in english, since I had seen the movie in Norwegian, duh! (Norwegian power!) And I was like, that voice is so much deeper than I thought. **

**I felt like the voice he had in the english version didn't fit at all. (Seriously search up rise of the guardians trailer 2** **norsk/norwegian. And listen to Jack's beautiful voice.**

 **But later I watched the credits and noticed that Chris Pine-MY HUSBAND voiced Jack Frost. And that was the reason that I felt like the voice was so familiar. After that I loved Jack's character even more than I had done before. It added a little extra piff, when I found out that Chris Pine was the voice for Elsa's true love.**

 **I uhm later found out, earlier this year that Chris Pine's dad, Robert Pine, voiced the bishop in Frozen...**

 **I fangirled hard after that.**

 **Yeah, anyway. I don't know why I'm even writing stuff about frozen and rise of the guardians here.. Like, pfffffft, what?**

 **Anyway if you haven't watched rise of the guardians for a veeeeeery long time, WATCH IT it is way more enjoyable. Like me, I haven't watched the movie since...March, April? And I plan on watching it in December or so. I am hoping to get the feeling of: Oh my moon, this is an amazing movie, this time too. I LOVE that feeling. It's like the feeling when you've watched a good movie at the cinema and you go home and think about the whole plot to that movie. WOW.**

 **SPOILERS FOR PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN SALAZAR'S REVENGE/DEAD MEN TELL NO TALES:**

 **It's almost like the time when I watched Pirates of The Caribbean Salazar's revenge/Dead men tell no tales, and I fangirled when I saw that Elizabeth and Will was Reunited... My friend, who isn't in the fandom, had to shush me and tell me to be quiet throughout the whole movie! cx**

 **DONE WITH THE SPOILERS^^!**

 **So, anyways. I'm rambling, but I'm so happy. Basically, my birthday is this week, November 21th.**

 **Hehe, yup! LATERSSSS!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! c:**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** Celeste.

 **~TAS**


	21. Chapter 21 Feelings

Chapter 21. Feelings.

 _It was strange, really. What had happened?_ Elsa thought as she eyed Jack for the fifth time the past half an hour.

She and him were currently inside. She was doing paper work, while he was drawing in his own frost on the window-pane.

He was so focused, didn't glance once at her. Not like he had done the past week. His change of emotions were weird. He went from happy to serious, from sad to flirtatious.

 _Flirtatious_.

Elsa couldn't remember _once_ where Jack had ever flirted at her. Not before this very week, at least. _What had happened_? she thought again.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the small pile of papers on her desk. As she did so, she didn't notice her best friend's eyes looking over at her. A small smile formed on his lips as he let out a quiet sigh. His eyes held an unreadable look. _It was strange, really._

Elsa huffed and blew a strand of hair out of her face. She _knew_ when all this had started.

 _The first day of snow._

.

.

 **(A week earlier.)**

.

''SNOWDAAAAAAY!'' Jack yelled as he flew over Arendelle and spread his fantastic and magical snow, according to him. Laughter could be heard from every corner of the kingdom, as children ran about, trying to spot the spirit of winter.

Elsa opened the window of her sleeping chambers looking outside with a tired look on her face. It was only eight o'clock in the morning. She sighed a happy sigh as she spotted her friend flying around in the air, fractures of snow following him. He was laughing. She always loved his laugh. His laugh kind of always reassured her, calmed her. She laughed with him. He couldn't hear her, of course, but she was, she _was laughing_.

The young queen looked down at the town square, where some children ran, some played in the snow, some played with Olaf and Sven. Yeah, as soon as the first snowflake fell—Olaf and Sven was the first one's out.

How she knew that?

She heard the complaints from the workers of Arendelle. Yelling that if the snowman and the reindeer continued barging the doors open the way they always did—the doors would fall off.

She shook her head and returned inside, leaving her window open. She found her dress hanging on a hanger on the outside of her closet. She grabbed it and spotted her shoes next to her room divider. As she walked over to grab them she felt a gust of wind coming from behind her, followed by a chuckle.

'''Morning, Snowflake,'' Jack greeted.

Elsa picked her shoes up and turned around to face him, a smile on her face. ''Good morning, Jack.''

She walked over to her dresser. ''You're in a good mood today,'' she noted.

''Yeah, I am. I _always_ am when I make it snow. I dunno, I just feel free,'' Jack explained.

''Yeah, I know the feeling. It's great, being free, I mean.''

Jack spun the end of his staff in the carpet as he looked down at his feet sheepishly. He cleared his throat, ''Soooooo...''

'' _Soooooo,_ what?'' Elsa asked. She already knew the question.

''When're you gonna turn that dress blue?'' Jack asked, looking slightly up at her, pointing weakly at the dress in her arms.

Elsa stifled a giggle as glanced down at her dress before she looking at him adoringly. ''Um, I don't know, Jack. I was thinking about right now.''

Jack's head popped up to it's usual place as his eyes lit up with excitement.

 _He looked adorable._

Elsa blushed at the thought. She cleared her throat, I, uhm, just need to put the dress on and everything first. I'll—I'll be right back!'' She said as she darted into the bathroom.

She heard Jack chuckle from the outside, followed by an ''Okaaay...''

She didn't like his tone. _What was happening to her? Jack was her **friend**. Her **best friend** , in fact (after Anna, of course). _She shook her head as she placed her shoes on the floor and started to change out of her white nightgown.

.

.

Jack sat on the dresser, playing with his staff when she walked out of the bathroom. The redness from her cheeks gone. Yes, he _had_ noticed.

He watched as she walked over to her closet and hung her nightgown on a hanger inside. She turned around after she had closed the closet door again and smiled nervously at him. She gave him a quick nod, which he smiled at as he eyed her closely, ready to see what his Snowflake was capable of.

Elsa brought her hand over the bodice of her dress and out in a half circle around her body. The dress turned back to it's original, icy-blue self with a swoosh. The capelet lost it's pink flowers as the transparent cloth got it's frosty snowflakey-pattern back, it blew slightly behind her. The shoes turned from green to blue and the pink snowflakes in the queen's french braid turned to the same icy-blue as her looked down at herself, spinning around as she eyed her work. _Nice_. She brushed imaginary dust off of her skirt as she sheepishly stole a quick glance at Jack, who still sat on the dresser.

Well, she meant it to _just_ be a quick glance, but she found herself staring back at him. His mouth was practically on the floor as he looked at the beautiful icy-dress.

'' _What?!_ '' Elsa asked, breaking the silence.

Jack was completely frozen, she noted. As she was about to open her mouth again to ask him what was wrong, his eyes shot up to her face.

'' _Wow_ ,'' he breathed after a good five seconds.

Elsa looked at him in confusion as she took half-a-step closer to him, slowly. ''What?''

Jack blushed as he sucked a breath in, avoiding her gaze.

''Jack, what's wrong?''

It took a moment before he answered her. ''N-nothing's wrong, Snowflake.''

Elsa walked closer to him, her arms crossed over her chest. ''Then, what is it?'' she asked carefully.

''It's, um, just that...'' he trailed off.

Elsa looked up at him in question. He took a deep breath before meeting her gaze once more. ''You're _amazing_ , Elsa.''

Elsa leaned a little back, his words sinking in. _Amazing? And he looked so serious when he said it. Had he meant it. Really?_ She bit her lip nervously looking down at her hands as she slid her palms along her elbows and clasped them together in front of her skirt. She glanced at him quickly as she said her next sentence: ''Thank you.''

.

 **(Present.)**

.

And that had been it. The start of Jack's weird change of emotions. He had become more _serious._

That day, that very day. She hadn't been able to hang out with him. He had been understandable, of course. He, too, had a busy day in front of him. The first day of snow, a snow day. _The kids needed him._

As for herself, as it was the first day of actual winter in Arendelle, she had a meeting with the council. Needed to talk over the plans for this winter. Christmas, and what-not.

Elsa didn't think that something _bad_ would happen at that council meeting. She had always known that some of the men in her council were sexists, but she never knew that they all would stoop so low as they did. But she _had_ always known that at some point in her life she would have to get married. Just not so _early_ and not through the way the council men had decided on.

Through _suitors_...

.

 **(A week earlier.)**

.

Elsa walked down the hallway, ready to face whatever her council members were ready to talk about. Discuss new trading-partners? Argue more about her cutting trade with Weselton. What they should do to prepare for the winter? Any plans for christmas? She didn't truly know. The meetings were always kind of random, but they went fine—they _did_.

She had built a better relationship with the council after the whole incident that July at her coronation. _They_ had apologized for teaming up with prince Hans—against her. And they had _forgiven her_ for _freezing the whole kingdom._ Yet she knew. She knew that they could _never_ have a _good_ relationship. But they could have a formal one, where they respected each other.

The guards opened the doors for her, and she quickly thanked them as she walked inside the large room. The men inside the room turned towards the door, grunted and stood up from their chairs as the spokesman announced her. ''Queen Elsa, OF ARENDELLE.''

Elsa walked over to her seat at the head of the long table, on the other side of the room. The guards closed the door as the spokesman walked outside, giving the royal council privacy.

Elsa moved her chair back as she stood before it's seat. She forced a smile, ''Good day, gentlemen. You may be seated.''

The men didn't need to be told twice. They happily sat down at the beginning of the word 'you'

Elsa groaned inwardly as she sat down, as well. She looked at each of the men's faces as she slightly gulped. She always forgot how terrifying it was to have these meetings. She wasn't very good at reading people, so—

 _Don't worry, you've got this!_ she cut herself off.

''As you might have noticed; today is the first day of snow in Arendelle,'' the queen began. The men nodded, so she decided to continue. ''I _know_ that there will be needed a new schedule for what ever we are going to offer our trade-partners this winter. But I think that if we follow the schedule my father—''

She was cut of by one of the men clearing his throat. ''— _ahem!_ ''

The queen eyed him closely. The man opened his mouth again. ''My queen, if I may?''

Elsa gave him a nod. _What was going on now_?

''I know that since it's winter it is important that we, as you said, find a new schedule of trading, but that has already been taken care of.''

 _WHAT?_

Another man opened his throat. ''Yeah, the schedule is always planned out at the beginning of a new year, around February to March.''

 _WHAT?_

''We, actually called you in for a meeting to discuss suitors,'' the council man from before said.

 _ **WHAT?**_

''S-suitors?'' she choked, trying to control her anger.

''My queen, let me phrase it for you—''

As the man started the sentence, Elsa noticed a striking color of blue, brown and white outside the window behind the man. _Jack Frost._

Elsa didn't know how Jack knew, but he was always there when she was feeling uneasy. _How_ _did he know, actually?_

The spirit of winter looked at her from the outside of the window. His gaze unreadable. He looked over at the window and sent a strong gust of wind towards it, knocking it open. He flew inside, the council men unable to see him. _Those fools didn't believe in anything._

The others in the room, the men turned around towards the window in shock.

''MAID!'' One of them shouted. Bjørnar. Bjørnar Johannsen. _An arrogant son of a bi-_

One of the maids quickly walked inside. ''What can I help with, sir?'' she asked.

''Would you be so kindly and close that window?'' he asked.

The maid nodded and quickly closed to window. She faced the man again. ''Something else?''

''No, that would be all, thank you. You may go,'' he said.

And the maid did.

''Needing a maid to close a window? What a lazy prick,'' Jack said as he walked closer to Elsa.

''Now, as I was saying,'' started the council man that were going to tell her about her suitors, once more. He was one of the oldest ones in the council. Grey hair, a big nose with a weirdly shaped mustache under, a wrinkled face, not very tall, either. His name was Halvor. Havlor Hagen. He had been known as her father's right hand. Her father had trusted him to take care of her when she was to become queen. Well, it mostly seemed that he was against _everything_ she did, but, well...

''You're young queen Elsa,'' the man said slowly.

 _Excuse me?_

''And very beautiful,'' he continued.

''Yes, yes—gorgeous,'' another council man said.

''Extremely stunning,'' said another one.

 _Beautiful? Gorgeous? STUNNING? Was that it? Was that the reason? The worst reason she has ever heard of, that was for sure._

Halvor cleared his throat. ''And it would be best for the kingdom to have a king. An-older leader, '' he spoke cautiously.

'' _A king_?'' Elsa questioned.

The man looked at her a little uneasy. Clearly, he didn't want her to freeze him. _Coward._

''They are all ridiculous,'' Jack called from next to her.

Elsa had almost forgotten that he was _there_.

''Yes,'' Halvor choked.

''And why is that?''

Another man opened his mouth. Sivert was his name. ''Well, it may calm the people a little. Reassure them that they are in good hands?''

 _What is wrong with these men, seriously?_

''Well, according to what I already know, the people _already_ think that they are in good hands. And they are. I am taking my duties very serious. Arendelle _is_ my first priority,'' Elsa said.

''We know that, your majesty. But we're thinking for the future. If you were to get married now and to form an heir to the throne, well, the kingdom would not _only_ be, well, in _better_ hands—''

 _Are you kidding me?_

''—but also have their heir—their future. We will all be able to breathe out and take it easy, knowing that all the drama would be over?''

''Drama?'' Elsa sneered. _This was enough._

The council men were all quiet, all listening to her.

''That's right, Elsa. Show those _chauvinistic pigs_ who's in charge here!'' Jack cheered.

''From what I've understood so far is that _you_ mean that I need to get married because I am _young_ and _beautiful,_ '' Elsa scoffed, ''And that I need to see suitors because I need to reassure the kingdom's future from _**DRAMA**_?''

She almost spat in their faces. She was angry, how dare they? Her father had promised her _long ago_ that she was to choose who she would want to marry, herself. Her choice. Out of love. _Not because it was her duty._

''But queen Elsa, you're a woman! It is your duty—''

'' **Woman?** '' Elsa roared. ''Is that supposed to _offend me_?!''

The council men gulped.

Jack froze as he watched. He had never seen Elsa so _serious_ and so _angry_ before. She had only been sweet and teasingly around him. Never serious and angry. Somehow, Jack felt a strange feeling as he looked at the snow queen he had watched grow up. He had just never realized that—

''I would _return the slap_ if I took you for _a_ _ **man**_ **!** '' she ended.

Jack grasped his chest, where his heart was beating rapidly underneath. He felt it skip a beat. His cheeks reddened.

— _she wasn't so little anymore._

He watched as her mouth formed words. He couldn't hear them. All he heard was his heart, beating underneath his palm.

He followed her as she stomped out of the room, down the hallways and into her room. She stopped in front of the window as her shoulders tensed. Jack watched her from the door as she began to shake. If it was fear or anger, he didn't know. He eyed her closely, and let go of his staff when he heard her sobs. He walked straight towards her, grabbed her shoulders—turning her around. She had tears streaming down her face, her lip trembling. She looked at him in shock as she cried. He grabbed the back of her head with a palm and buried her face in his chest. He moved his other hand to her back and stroke it up and down, trying to calm her down. He leaned his chin on the top of her head as he felt her grab onto the cloth of his hoodie on his back, she clung to him, like usual, her sobs slightly muffled.

''I'm scared,'' she sobbed. He heard the difficulty of her forming words. It was always like that when you cried hard, the words came out in sharp sobs, almost like you couldn't breathe.

''And I'm here,'' he sighed, starting to brush her hair under his palm, as well.

They stood there for a while, hugging. Elsa cried as Jack tried to find out what this new feeling he was feeling for the girl he had known since she was three years old was.

.

.

.

 **(Present.)**

.

.

Elsa looked up from her papers. Jack stared at her with his hood over his head. When he noticed her gaze looking back at him he blushed and grabbed the strings of his hoodie with both hands and dragged them so the hoodie closed and shielded his face. He then turned around, embarrassed.

Elsa, too, blushed and looked back down at her papers. She was done with them, actually, but decided to wait for a while to say anything to her flustered friend.

She felt like the two of them had grown both closer and more distant the past week. There was these feelings she couldn't figure out, and she knew that he felt the same way, too. Confused. Happy. Emotional. Just— _combined_.

 _What were these feelings?_

* * *

 **Okay, I know, I know.** **It's been over two months.**

 **I know I promised at least one chapter a month. But I've been busy.**

 **It was christmas and I spent time with my family, so I didn't really have time to write.**

 **Then, when school started again in January, I had a lot of tests and stuff. Plus, it was one of my best friends birthdays at the end of the month, so I had spent a lot of time making a video for her. (Which I am very proud of, btw cx)**

 **But _now,_ today, February third, I had time to write a chapter. **

**I decided to kind of let Elsa '' _retell_ '' what had happened on the first day of snow in Arendelle, to kind of move the story forward.**

 **Basically she had been noticing Jack's emotions changing more than** **usual. That he seemed to be troubled inside. She, too, was kind of troubled herself. So, now both of them are trying to figure out some feelings they've gotten over the past month or so.**

 **Jack has noticed, _really noticed_ that Elsa isn't the young kid he used to tutor, to visit, cared for, anymore. She is a grown up woman. And he feel himself getting attracted to that. So, he has started getting more flustered, looking more at her (checking her out) and flirting at her. (I haven't written that part, but in future chapters we'll see Jack flirting at Elsa. Elsa's response to his remarks will be a secret for now.)**

 **Soon, the Jelsa fluff will happen. For now, we'll just have this hugging and being there for each other-part. Cuddling, definitely cuddling in the future! 3**

 **I don't know _when_ they'll lock lips, but I know that it won't be long until they do. Maybe chapter 25 or 30, 'dunno yet.**

 **But after they have confessed and stuff, the _real_ story will begin. I just kind of have presented it, yeah...**

 **But I have lots of ideas. But for now things might go a little slow. I don't know how I'll do it, but I want _some time_ for Elsa and Jack to realize that they are meant to be.**

 **But for now, we'll have them as they are. Flustered and confused. (Secretly crushing on each other.)**

 **''I'm scared.''**

 **''And I'm here.''**

 **As usual, I haven't read through this because I'm a lazy potato and, well, don't want to. But if there's some grammar mistakes please ignore them, I will show up in the future to fix them up! c;**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** kitewyne (explanation of why I changed my yt name is on my channel (;)

 **~TAS**


	22. Chapter 22 Avoidance

**A/N: Be aware that there is some MAJOR JELSA FLUFF at the end of this chapter!**

 **Happy reading! c:**

* * *

Chapter 22. Avoidance.

He was avoiding her.

She _knew it._

She didn't understand _why_ , but she had an idea that it might be because of their new, confusing feelings for each other.

Elsa had noticed how Jack left her sleeping chambers _before_ she woke up and how he arrived at night to watch over her straight _after_ she had gone to sleep. And he was doing it on purpose. He _wanted_ to avoid her.

The young queen wanted to confront him about it, but she knew that if she did that, she would have to bring up those damned, confusing feelings she had developed over the past month. And she couldn't do that if she didn't even know what they were.

But she knew someone that might did.

 _Her sister._

It was either Anna or Olaf, but Elsa decided that Anna was the _better choice_. Mainly because it seemed that it was her sister's right to know about her feelings. If it turned out that it was romantic ones, (something Elsa doubted strongly) then yes, Anna would have Elsa's head on a plate if she found out Elsa had them and didn't tell her about it. And Elsa _really_ didn't want to face her sister's wrath...

Anna could be really scary if she wanted to.

Elsa knocked on her sister's bedroom door and was greeted from the inside by:

''Come in, dear sissy!''

The queen opened the door and walked inside. ''How did you know it was me?'' she asked and closed the door behind her.

Anna crossed her legs in a chair across the room.

''Um, _what_ are you doing, Anna?''

Anna only smiled sweetly at her as she looked up from a book (which was upside down) she pretended to read. The girl wore her signature green dress, her hair in pigtails, a white jacket with a name-tag attached to it that read: ''Anna. Love expert and doctor,'' and some fake glasses.

Elsa walked up to her sister and sat down at the edge of the bed in front of her.

''I've been waiting for your arrival, dear sister,'' Anna answered.

''Okaaaay?'' Elsa said, staring weirdly at her sister. ''And, uhm, _why_?''

''You really thought your new feelings could get past me?''

''… _what?_ ''

''And I _know_ that you need _my help_ to figure out what they are and what they mean for your relationship with a certain guardian of fun.''

Elsa placed both hands in her lap as she cleared her throat. ''And _how_ exactly do you know all this?''

Anna closed the book and threw it across the room, which earned a glare from her older sister, and moved her glasses to the tip of her nose as she eyed her sister up and down as if she had grown two heads. ''You do know that all the blushing and flustered faces the two of you make hasn't exactly gone unnoticed?''

Elsa reddened slightly. '' _I'm sorry, I'm confused._ ''

Anna sighed. ''I'll cut it simple. Do you like him?''

The older sister looked down at her hands in her lap for a short moment, thinking the question over. How was _she_ supposed to know how it felt to _like_ someone? She had spent almost her whole life locked up in her room. And her father had never really been happy about the thought of boys, either. The only boy he had _ever_ seemed to approve of was...

 _Oh, God_.

''Elsa,'' Anna called.

''I-I don't know, Anna,'' Elsa answered and looked back up into her sister's eyes. ''That's why I came to you. So, maybe you could help me figure out _if_ I like him, or not.''

Anna smirked and stood up. '' ' _If_ ,' huh? Does that mean that I have been right all along?''

Elsa followed her sister with her eyes. ''What do you mean?''

''He really _is_ your future husband!'' the younger one squealed.

''Anna, no!''

''Yeeeeessss! I knew it!''

''I don't even _know_ how it is _supposed to feel_ _like_ liking someone!'' Elsa defended.

Anne quieted down from her bouncing, clapping hands and squealing. She looked at her sister sympathetically.

Elsa blushed some more and avoided her sister's gaze and fiddled with the skirt of her dress. ''I-I mean, I've never— _never_ had the opportunity to like someone. I spent my whole life _inside_ , Anna.'' The queen looked up at her sister and gave a weak smile. ''But you have Kristoff. And you're both happy. So you know how it is to like someone... That's why I came to you—because you _know_.''  
Anna grabbed her sister's hands and helped her up from the bed. She then lead her to the middle of the room and began to walk slowly around her.

''Okay, Elsa. I'll help you figure it out. All you need to do is answer some simple questions.''

''O-okay.''

Anna started to walk another round around her sister as she opened her mouth to speak again. ''Do you lose your breath every time he enters a room?''

Elsa's breath hitched at the question. ''I-I... I don't kn—''

Anna snapped her fingers and continued asking her questions. ''Do your heart beat faster when he walks by?''

Elsa didn't answer as her sister leaned up to her ear from behind and whispered, ''Do your skin tickle each time he stands close enough that you can feel his breath?''

Anna finished her circle as Elsa turned her back to her. The queen closed her eyes as if she was in pain and took a deep breath, letting the questions run through her head slowly. She exhaled and turned back around and faced her sister.

''I-I _don't_ know, Anna.''

The princess groaned and took off her fake glasses. ''Elsa I _know_ what it is you feel,'' she said. The younger one grabbed the older by her upper arms and squeezed them gently. ''Heck, _you_ know what it is that you feel.''

Elsa opened her mouth to protest.

''You just don't _want_ to admit it,'' Anna added quickly.

Elsa avoided her sister's gaze and took a few steps toward the door. ''I'm sorry, Anna. It looks like you can't help me, after all...''

''You _like_ him. You _always_ have,'' Anna said from across the room, her eyes and the tone in her voice _dead serious_.

''Wh-what?!'' Elsa asked, turning around. ''H-how do you—I-I mean _what_ makes you think that?''

''I read your old diary, didn't I?''

That's right. Her sister _had_ found her diary when the queen had been busy tidying her old sleeping chambers. The very day Jack Frost had come back for her.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat at the thought. _He had come back for her_. After _everything_ she had done to him.

''Your cheeks are reddening again,'' Anna pointed out as she walked to pick up the book she had thrown across the room moments before. That's when Elsa noticed that the book her sister had pretended to read was, in fact, her old diary.

Anna walked over with the book in her hands and handed it to her sister. Elsa flipped through the pages. Old memories streaming back at each word that caught her eye. She saw Jack's name multiple times, too. He had _always_ been such a sweetheart towards her. He had _always_ been there. Even after she had stopped believing in him, he had spent about two years trying to make her believe again. Make her _remember_ again. After _so. many. years._ he was still _there_. And even though he was currently avoiding her, she _knew_ that he would _always_ return to her in the night. To watch over her, to make sure she was alright as she slept. Even though he could do more _important_ things, like spreading winter across the world. Bringing fun to children.

 _Oh,_ how lucky she was that some random bird had blown that _coin_ through her window and into her room so many years ago. If that hadn't happened she wouldn't have had the pleasure to meet her childhood hero, _her Jack Frost._

Joyful tears formed in the queens eyes. She handed the book back to her sister, sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly before looking back up at her sister. '' _Of course_ I like him. He's a good guy,'' she said quietly.

Anna smiled lovingly at her sister. ''Well, there you go.''

Elsa gave her a questioning look.

''You now know what your new feelings are,'' the princess answered and handed the diary back to her sister.

The queen eyed the diary in her hands as four words repeated in her head. _I like Jack Frost._

Anna brought an arm around her sisters shoulders as she led her towards the door. ''So, are you going to tell him?'' she asked.

Elsa looked at her sister. ''I don't know,'' she said quietly.

''Well, you'll know it when you see him again,'' Anna said and opened the door. ''Just make sure to confront him about his sudden interest in avoiding you.''

The queen's head popped up at the sentence. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. _So, she wasn't the only one that had noticed._

''I will,'' she replied and walked through the door. ''Thank you, Anna,'' she said warmly and hugged her dear baby sister. ''I'll see you at dinner.''

''You're welcome, Elsa. And sure thing, see you at dinner!'' And with that the princess stepped back into her room and slammed the door shut.  
Elsa sighed and shook her head. _Oh, how things had changed._

She walked down the hallway and hugged the diary to her chest. Her cheeks reddened again as she was left alone with her thoughts. She felt a shy, but happy smile thug at her lips as the repeating four words came back.

 _I like Jack Frost_.

.

.

.

That night she had tried to wait for him. She had tried for over an hour, but then realized that he wouldn't show up until she had fallen asleep.

So, at first, she had _pretended_ to sleep.

But that had only lead to her _actually_ falling asleep.

Now that she _knew_ what her feelings were, or rather let herself _admit_ that she liked the lad, she wanted to confront him about him avoiding her. And probably confessing to him, too. Jack would understand her feelings, right? He wouldn't just _leave_ because he couldn't return her feelings... _right?_

Elsa had tried to not let the thought of him not liking her back get to her. But she couldn't lie either, it _was_ bothering her.

 _But_ since she had fallen asleep before him even showing up _,_ it turned out that there wouldn't be a confrontation until she woke up, or when he came back the next night.

Jack Frost was _late_ that night. And he _never_ was late.

He would _always_ show up at her room as the clock rang eleven. But he hadn't showed up that night. Maybe he was waiting not too far away from her window, observing her until he _knew_ she really was asleep. Or maybe he had decided to just sit at the roof and watch the stars, like he did multiple times during the night.

In the beginning of him watching over her, back when they still talked, he had confessed that sitting in a chair in the same room as her—watching her sleep, made him feel like some kind of creep. Therefore he watched the stars most of the night from the roof of the castle. He would, of course, check up on her from time to time to make sure she slept alright. That no sign of the boogeyman was in sight.

And now, since he was late, Elsa wished that she had never let herself fall asleep until he had shown up. Because like she had told him before; she _only_ got nightmares when he was away.

* * *

Jack opened the window quietly and flew inside. He looked over at the queen as she slept in the bed, before letting his feet touch the floor. He had been late that night. He knew that he _never_ was late, but he had his reasons.

 _North_ had decided to call in the guardians for some random meeting, right before Jack had decided to fly back to Arendelle. North had called the guardians in to discuss the situation with Pitch Black. _And Elsa_. They had all agreed that a little after christmas, when North could rest for the rest of the year, Jack would bring Elsa to the North Pole to ask her some more questions according her nightmares... and, most likely, Pitch, as well. The whole thought of Pitch using his powers on Elsa fired something inside Jack. Especially after what she had told him.

 _''—Jack, what does this have anything to do with the fact that I only get nightmares when you're not around?''_

That's what she had said. And that very sentence rang through his head multiple times. It developed to that he couldn't even look at her without hearing her words in his head. Therefore he was avoiding her.

It had _nothing_ to do with some, ehe, _feelings_ he had developed for the queen of Arendelle. _Nooooooooooo... Pssth, don't be silly!_

Jack mentally face-palmed. Oh, what was he supposed to do. Elsa would anytime soon confront him about avoiding her. Yes, he _had_ noticed that _she noticed_. And _what_ was he to answer? 'Ooooh, nothing special just that I have formed a fine crush on you, m'lady!'? No, Jack would never say that. M'lady wasn't something that fit _him_ to say.

The guardian of fun shook his head and walked silently over to the chair leaned against the wall across for the bedside of the Snow Queen's bed. He sat down and faced the wall across from him. He placed his staff next to him—leaned against the wall, and leaned back himself in the comfy chair.

He knew what he was doing was foolish. Avoiding her because he was afraid to admit his feelings. He was afraid to confess them, too. Elsa wouldn't be able to understand, would she? There was no way she would even _return_ his feelings. _Why would she?_ He—

His thoughts were interrupted by a silent groan from the bed. Jack Frost looked up and over at the sleeping queen just as she turned her back to him in her sleep. He heard her let out a breath.

 _Strange_. Usually Elsa slept without letting out a single sound, almost without moving, too. Was something wrong? Was it because he was late?

Another groan escaped the queen's lips in her sleep. Jack watched as she brought the blanket closer to her chin and how she slightly trembled.

 _Was it cold?_ No, it couldn't be _that_. Elsa herself had said multiple times growing up that the cold didn't bother her. Or, maybe—

Elsa turned in her sleep to her back as a silent cry escaped her lips.

 _'I only get nightmares when you're not around.'_ He heard her words again. And then it hit him. He had been too late. He had arrived too late. Pitch had decided to play his tricks on the queen because he. was. _too_. late!

Jack was about to stand up from the chair and wake her up when Elsa suddenly sat up in her bed. She sat up rather clumsily, clutching the blanket to her chest as her hair was a mess, her bangs in her eyes. Jack let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed in the chair.

The young queen looked around in her room, confused. Her eyes landed on Jack, sitting in the usual chair, leaned against the wall not too far away from her bedside.

Blue clashed with blue. Jack's eyes widened when he noticed her red swollen eyes. She had been crying in her sleep. all. this. time.

He wanted to punch himself for not noticing her having a nightmare until now. And it was _his_ fault. This was because he had avoided her instead of actually doing his job. He was tasked by North to watch over her, to protect her. And now he had failed.

Jack looked around the room and his eyes landed on a wool blanket next to the chair he sat on.

He looked back at the crying queen as she sniffed. ''Bad dream?'' he asked softly.

Elsa didn't answer. After a short moment she slowly, barely nodded her head yes.

Jack grabbed the blanket from next to him and unwrapped it. He smiled softly at her. ''Come 'ere, Snowflake.''

Elsa silently and slowly swung her legs to the side and let them fall to the floor. The sheets fell from her body as she stepped away from the bed, her hands still clutched together over her chest as she slowly, tiredly walked over to Jack. Once she was standing before him he wrapped the woollen blanket around her. He then brought one hand to her back and one under her legs, making her sit on his lap. He then brought one of his hands up to the back of her head and forced it gently down to rest on the crook of his neck. The other hand wrapped itself around her small frame and rubbed her right arm up and down as he tried to stop her crying.

This was the consequences of _his_ foolish decisions. This was, again, _his_ fault.

He mentally cursed to himself before opening his mouth to softly speak to the his crying snowflake once more, ''Want to tell me what the nightmare was about?''

He felt Elsa shake her head against his neck. _No_.

The hand on her head started to brush her hair softly, he still heard her sniffing.

''You're late,'' she sobbed silently, fatigue and sadness strong in her voice. ''And you're never late.''

''I know, I know. I'm _sorry_ ,'' Jack said, resting his cheek on the top of her head. ''I-I know what you told me and I—I didn't really pay much thought to it—I-I'm sorry. _I'm so sorry_ , _Snowflake_.''

The way he said his nickname for her made her eyes soften. He didn't mean for this to happen, he cared for her. Just as she cared for _him_. They cared for _each other._ The thing that mattered was that he was there _now_ , comforting her. Elsa didn't answer him as she snuggled closer against him, a smile forming on her lips as she breathed in his scent. She would confront him about him avoiding her the next day, she was too comfy as she leaned against him, his hands brushing her hair, rubbing up and down on her upper arm, comforting her after her nightmare. _Oh, yes. She was smitten with this boy._

She heard him silently chanting ''I'm sorry'' over and over again. She closed her eyes and moved her head a little up, her nose against his neck as she snuggled even closer against him. His breath hitched before he seemed to relax, his arms around her holding her tighter. The spirit of winter sighed happily as he, too, smiled and moved to rest his head against the wall behind the chair. Elsa's head fell down to his shoulder as she slowly drifted off to sleep again.

Jack Frost looked at the sleeping queen in his arms lovingly before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for taking so long for updating. But I've been busy with editing Jelsa for my YouTube channel, and stuff.**

 **I've also been very depressed after The Death Cure. I mean I knew what was coming, but it still hurt. It hurt so bad that I couldn't even cry AT the cinema. I cried when I got home and the next weeks.**

 **I've also started reading The Maze Runner series (I started on The Scorch Trials yesterday, yay me! xD) and I must say I quite enjoy them. The humor in them is my kind of humor! xD**

 **For this story's future, I've been thinking about updating the summary, because honestly it SUCKS! xD I've also been thinking about updating the cover art as the story goes. Like, when Jack and Elsa finally get together the cover will be updated. 'Dunno yet, but we'll see! c;**

 **Anyway,** **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** kitewyne

 **~TAS**


	23. Chapter 23 Fragile

**A/N: I'm very sorry for not updating the story in April, but things are getting busy now at the end of the school year. I have a lot of tests during the next weeks. I actually have three just _next week_. So, I _might_ not be able to write another chapter to update next month. But hopefully.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. You don't know how happy I get whenever I get a notification that says that someone has started following/favoriting/reviewing this story. I get all goofy and emotional.**

 **Gosh, thank you.**

 **And I am happy that people find this story easy to read. Especially for an author that doesn't have english as first-language.**

 **So, yeah. The rest of the information will be at the end of the story. c;**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 23. Fragile.

Jack's eyes opened.

He found himself on the usual chair in Elsa's sleeping chambers. His eyes wandered over to the only bed in the room, expecting to see the queen of Arendelle sleeping peacefully, like usual.

To his surprise the young queen was nowhere in sight.

 _That's_ when he felt the weight on his lap and in his arms, and a soft sigh was heard. He looked down. _There_ a peaceful Elsa was sleeping with a soft smile on her lips in _his_ arms.

She looked so beautiful when she slept, no matter what kind of light the sky reflected. Moonlight, sunlight. Even now when there were mere hours before the sun would come up and light up the sky a little.

The queen's white nightgown seemed to glow on her. Making her hair and other features _pop_ a little. He could only imagine how blue her eyes might have looked if she had opened her eyes.

Jack slowly readjusted his grip on the queen. He was careful not to wake her, or hurt her in any way or form. She looked so _fragile_ in his arms, sleeping soundlessly. It had been years since he had held her in his arms like this. He sometimes would do that when she was very young and was upset about not being able to get full control of her powers. The guardian would take her in his arms, hug her and place her on his lap for a few minutes to comfort her by giving her body-contact with others. Elsa had never been afraid to touch him like she was afraid to touch anybody else, like her parents. So, giving her contact always seemed to relax her a little.

He remembered how she always talked about on the day she would get full control of her powers, the first thing she would do was to run and find her parents, jump into their arms and give them both a big hug.

It's sad that she never got to do that. She hadn't hugged her parents since she was about twelve years old, and Jack couldn't possibly imagine how that'd be for such a young child.

He remembered the day before the late kind and queen of Arendelle had left for business over sea. What the king had told his eldest daughter: ' _I'm proud of you._ '

Most people would think that Elsa's parents had wanted her _not_ to have powers. That might have been kind of true, but only because they noticed how Elsa had grown to despise herself because of them. They had loved Elsa's powers, more than you could possibly imagine, but seeing their daughter sad...

 _The gloves_ themselves had worked like training wheels on a bike. They were only there to help Elsa gain control again. To keep her powers in check. King Agnarr had said himself that there would be a time that Elsa would have to learn to stand before her people _without_ the gloves and have full control of her powers.

But no matter _what_ her parents and Jack told the princess, Elsa was still scared. Afraid to touch people. _She thought_ that _she_ would break the ones she touched, but in reality Elsa sunk deeper and deeper into a hole of fragility. _She_ was the one that grew too foreign of touch. It was if _she_ was the one that would break if she was touched. Elsa had told him that sometimes, after the great thaw, she would forget that she was able to touch someone without being afraid to hurt them. In many ways _touch_ made Elsa fragile. Therefore, each time Jack would hug her, he would make sure that he didn't hug her too tight. He didn't want her to break.

That was some of the reasons he called her snowflake. Like a snowflake Elsa was fragile, easily destroyed by touch, if not careful.

Jack looked down at her with a soft smile before standing up. He walked over to her bed and placed her softly onto her mattress. He tucked her in and walked off toward the window. It was about seven o'clock in the morning and Jack had work to do. Usually he would stay a little before Elsa would wake up, but he knew if he stayed until then, Elsa would confront him about him avoiding her. And he couldn't start his day like _that_. So, he decided that he would arrive back in Arendelle earlier than usual and _then_ let her confront him. He didn't know what he would say, but, eh, _the truth_? He couldn't possibly lie to her. He cared for her too much to ever do that. So he would _not_ lie. Not to his snowflake. _No_.

Jack took a last glimpse at Elsa, who now slept in her bed _without_ a smile playing at her lips.

The youngest guardian blushed and couldn't help but think that the smile had been there in the first place because of _him_.

He shook his head and walked over to the window with big strides. _Don't get your hopes up, Jack._

He looked at the window he had left open the night before and flew outside, sending a gush of wind to close the window before flying off to do his duty as a guardian.

But even though he tried, he couldn't get the image of Elsa looking like a white snow angel, sleeping in his arms, looking _fragile_ out of his mind.

* * *

 **This is a _veeeeeeeery_ short story. But that was intended. You see, sometimes during my day I like to role-play in my head what the next chapters for this story will be. That's how I get an idea of the so-called ''plot'' for each chapter. But mostly I improvise. I just write whatever that comes to mind in _one go_. '' _Read through it_ '' and upload it to fanfiction.**

 **So, one or two months ago, while I was role-playing in my head, I decided I wanted a chapter named _''fragile,_ _''_ which is this one, but also one called _''confrontation.''_ In the beginning I was planning to have _one_ chapter where Jack and Elsa woke up at the same time, Jack would leave an angry Elsa at the castle and at the ''night'' or something the confrontation would start. But, no. That's not what later got decided.**

 **There will be this chapter about Jack's fluffy words about Elsa being a fragile snowflake to him and how much he truly cares for her. And some hints about how he truly felt about Elsa's decision to shut Elsa inside her bedroom. And in the next chapter, that will be normal-length, there will be Elsa's emotions about Jack not being there that morning and _then_ the confrontation.**

 **So, the confrontation will be next chapter.**

 **Also, the next chapter will either be uploaded today or the next few days. (That was also a plan in my head c:) So, two chapters in one go! Hehe.**

 **Anyway,** **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** trawyne (which is inspired by the word ''train.'' _''Trayne''_ \+ W = trawyne. And then I later found out that that's a real boy name xD)

 **~TAS**


	24. Chapter 24 Confrontation

**A/N: What you all have been waiting for since you clicked on this story! c;**

* * *

Chapter 24. Confrontation.

Elsa clicked her nails against the table as she leaned her head lazily against her other palm.

Jack had left her before she had woken up. Like _usual_.

She cursed herself for not confronting him the night before, like she originally had planned. She needed answers, and she needed them _now_. Her curiosity was eating her up alive. Just like her sister's it looked like.

Earlier at breakfast Anna had asked her if she had talked to Jack yet. Kristoff had looked up from his food and given the two sisters a confused look, not understanding what was going on. Elsa had responded by: ''Not exactly,'' ignoring Kristoff's confused look. Anna had then asked what Elsa had meant and so on. The whole conversation had ended by a frustrated Kristoff, who had tried to get answers from the two sisters about what was going on for the past five minutes, yelling out: ''What is even _going on?_ _What_ am I missing here?'' Anna had answered, turning to her boyfriend: ''Elsa likes Jack, but Jack is avoiding her and she doesn't know why.'' Kristoff had looked over at the queen and asked: ''You like Jack? _For real?_ '' Elsa had pursed her lips, looked down before looking up at her sister's lover again and shyly nodded her head. Kristoff had given a nod, a toothy smile and a thumbs up before continuing eating his breakfast.

 _Now_ , Elsa found herself in her study, sitting at her desk, unable to concentrate on the papers before her. All she could think of was Jack. Jack, and _only_ Jack. Goodness, she was getting clingy. She could feel it. All she wanted to do was to be with him. All. the. time.

She would also think back to her earlier events with the spirit of winter, to try and find a reason of why he could possibly be avoiding her. She would end up daydreaming about how kind Jack Frost always had been to her. How incredible he was. After her aunt Grace, Jack Frost was probably her biggest role model.

Elsa stopped clicking her nails and looked over at the clock on the wall. 6 o'clock. Jack wouldn't arrive until a few hours. _This time_ Elsa would be awake. And she would confront him. She would go crazy if she didn't.

 _Is this how it is to be crushing on someone?_ Elsa thought. _Completely braindead and obsessed over the_ one _person?_

The young queen flung her head at her desk and hit it against it for a good ten seconds.

 _Alright._ Elsa sat up again in her chair stretching her hands. _Time to do some paperwork._ She grabbed her pen and grabbed one of the papers and placed it in front of herself. _No time for thinking about a certain guardian of fun._ Elsa's right eye twitched. _DANG IT!_ She sighed and mentally cursed herself (again). _I'm already doing it! Why is it that EVERY-_ DAMN _-TIME I'm trying to ACTUALLY do my duty as a queen, my brain wander over to JACK-_ FREAKING _-FROST?!_

She sighed and let go of the pen and placed the paper back along with the others.

 _I won't be doing any_ real _work until I get some answers from Jack, so, let's go find something else to do._

Elsa stood up from her chair and walked over to the door and flung it open. _I'll just do some extra work tomorrow or something,_ she thought and exited her study. She wandered down the hall and down the stairs. Maybe she could practice confronting Jack. Find out what she would say first? No, she would definitely start by asking why he had been avoiding her lately. And what she had done to make him avoid her. _If_ she had even done anything.

 _Pssth. Why_ else _would Jack Frost stop being a sweetheart to her, if she had not done anything to him?_

Elsa froze, stopping dead in her tracks and grabbed her face in fear. _I'll need to apologize to him_ , _for_ _whatever I have done._

Elsa let go of her face and started walking again. _Maybe I'm too boring for him? And that's why he is avoiding me? His center is fun, and if I'm too boring for him, he'll need to continue on with his life... without me..._ _NO WAY I'm confessing to him,_ now _._ _How could I even be so stupid to_ THINK _he might like me back, even a little bit?_ Elsa clenched her teeth and pulled her hands into fist, digging her nails hard into her palm, walking faster. _I'm so stupid!_

She could feel tears start to form in her eyes. _It was probably pity yesterday, when Jack had let me sit on his lap and hugged me._ Elsa walked around the corner, trying not to let her sadness and frustration show to the staff members that passed her. _He probably did that so I would stop crying and then fall asleep so he didn't have to deal with me any longer. The only reason he even_ is _here, is because North made that his new duty._

A warm hand placed itself on Elsa's shoulder, making her stop and turn around. There stood Anna with a big smile. ''I've been calling your name five times now, Elsa,'' she chuckled.

Elsa faked a smile and a small chuckle, ''Oh, sorry for that, Anna.''

''So what's got _your_ hair in a knot?'' Anna asked and started walking next to her sister.

''What do you mean?''

Anna sighed, ''Elsa, your shoulders are tense, you didn't hear me for the FIVE TIMES I called your name and you practically smelled frustration.''

Elsa stopped up again and faced her sister, her face relaxing a little. ''Oh.''

''Weeeeeeell?'' Anna asked leaning closer to her sister, looking like a questioning mark.

''I've come to the conclusion that Jack doesn't have any special interest in me,'' Elsa said.

'' _What?_ ''

''He doesn't like me, Anna.''

Anna looked like she had seen Elsa dancing on a llama.

''That's why he is avoiding—''

'' _WHAT?!_ '' Anna screamed.

Elsa shushed Anna and avoided the questioning looks from the staff in the hallway.

''What, what, _what_ makes you even _THINK_ that?!'' Anna asked.

''It makes sense,'' Elsa said and shrugged her shoulders.

'' _How much sleep_ did you _even_ _get_ last night _?_ ''

''I don't understand what that has to do with _anything_ , but not much.''

Anna tilted her head like a confused puppy.

''Jack was late last night, which he _never_ is, and I got a nightmare. I woke up and found Jack in my room, he comforted me and let me stay on his lap until I fell asleep. He then placed me back in my bed and left me before I woke up, basically _signalizing_ that whatever happened last night doesn't _even_ change _ANYTHING._ He is still avoiding me because I'm too boring and he doesn't _like_ boring and—'' Elsa rambled.

''Wait, _what_?'' Anna interrupted.

''What?'' Elsa asked.

''Okay, I don't know what happened with you and Jack last night, but I need to set your head right on a few things.''

Elsa folded her hands over her chest, her nails still digging into her palm. ''Okay.''

''For starters you're _not_ boring _,_ '' Anna said with a smile.

Before Elsa could say anything Anna continued talking, ''And Jack _likes_ you. He might even _love_ you.''

Elsa's eyes widened.

''And I know that 'love' is a big thing, but this young man has spent _a lot_ of time with you. Possibly more than anyone else. Including our parents and _me_.''

''I'm sorry for that, Anna,'' Elsa apologized.

''No, don't be sorry. As I was saying; Jack does _not_ think you're boring, he _likes_ you _and_ he is probably avoiding you because he is trying to figure out _himself_ what he is feeling for you.''

Elsa's eyes softened. ''How do you even know all this?''

''It's kind of obvious,'' Anna chuckled lightly. ''Just promise me something.''

''Of course.''

'' _Never_ think so little of yourself again, okay? You don't even notice how amazing you truly are.''

Elsa nodded slowly, with a soft, small smile on her lips. ''Alright, Anna, I'm sorry for even thinking like that. It's just—I _need_ to know _why he's avoiding me_.''

''And it's making you crazy not knowing, right?'' Anna questioned.

'' _Yes_.''

''Hmm, just make sure to confront him _tonight,_ then. And if he refuses to talk about it; do _not_ take no for an answer.''

''That's what I've been planning. I would've confronted him last night, but I fell asleep and was later too busy—''

''Cuddling up against him on his lap?'' Anna asked with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips.

Elsa blushed and cleared her throat. ''I _wasn't_ cuddling up against him.''

'' _Mhmmm_.''

''I _wasn't._ I was just... _very sleepy_.''

''Sure, alright. Fine.''

''You don't believe me,'' Elsa sighed and let both hands fall to her sides.

''Nope!'' and with that Anna continued down the hallway without Elsa.

A stinging pain in both of the young queen's palms brought her completely back to reality. Elsa looked down at her hands. Red marks from digging her nails into her palms had formed no her pale skin. She brought a finger from one of her hands over to touch the marks on her other palm. She winced and noticed that the 'red' was, in fact, fresh blood. She closed both hands and let them fall back to her sides. _Crescent moons,_ she thought.

''Elsa?'' Anna called from down the hallway.

Elsa looked up and met her sister's gaze.

''You coming?'' her sister asked.

The queen nodded and walked over to her sister. _Hopefully Anna won't notice. At least not until they're gone,_ Elsa thought and walked outside with her sister.

.

.

.

Elsa found herself back in her study at nine o'clock, sitting on the couch in front of the lit fireplace. The door was locked and she had requested not to be bothered during her stay in the big room. One of the windows were open from behind her and she was waiting until Jack would arrive. He would, hopefully, notice the open window and fly inside to investigate what was going on. And she would confront him. _Finally._

She sat in her white nightgown, with a little more white-greyish robe and a blue wool blanket wrapped around herself. She sat with her hair loose, falling into soft, slightly tangled and messy waves over her back, and one leg crossed over the other. She looked down at her palms, the blood had dried, but the marks were still much visible. Anna hadn't noticed, which Elsa was glad for. She couldn't go through another emotional conversation with a family member about self-harming.

Yes, Elsa had dug her nails into her palm and created crescent moons in them before. Her father had noticed it and along with Elsa's mother, and the three had had a two hour long conversation about how Elsa must never harm herself like that again. And if she was ever was doubting herself and not feeling good enough—she could go and talk to her parents about it.

One of the last things they had said that day was to _not_ tell Anna. Elsa was Anna's role model and if Anna saw...

Elsa shook her head. That conversation had been on the earlier stages of the isolation, where Elsa still shared a few words with Anna over the different meals the royal family had. The queen sighed. She needed to think of happier things. Like what she and Anna had done when they had exited the castle together.

They had found Olaf along with Sven, Kristoff was nowhere seen, which was weird, since most of the day he was with Sven. Olaf and Sven had been at the town square and played in the snow with some of the children of Arendelle when Anna and Elsa had found them. The queen and princess had joined them, until Anna had asked Olaf where Kristoff was. It turned out that Kristoff and Sven had been on their way to deliver ice to Oaken, as usual, but the sled had gotten loose. And Sven that had wanted to play with Olaf instead of deliver ice with Kristoff, had left Kristoff alone to deal with the sled full of ice himself, up in the snowy forest of Arendelle. Anna had then taken Sven with her in search for Kristoff, leaving Elsa and Olaf alone for the rest of the evening.

Elsa chuckled slightly at the memory and remembered how tired Anna and Kristoff had been when they had arrived back at the castle that they excused themselves and went straight to bed. Elsa smiled. Just thinking about Anna made her smile. She loved Anna, she always had, but after her sister's sacrifice... Anna meant _much, much_ more to Elsa than she had before. Even though Elsa doubted that even was possible. She closed her fists again, getting those filthy marks away from her sight, and placed them on her lap.

 _Where even was Jack?_ she thought. Sure, he would probably not arrive until about an hour or so, but... _somehow_ she felt that he would come back earlier that night, as if to _not_ repeat the same mistake he had yesterday. Instead of being late he would be early.

She knew Jack _that well_. She _had_ known him for eighteen years already, sooo.. _Wow_.

 _Realization_.

She had only been three years old when she first met him. And he had been three-hundred and forty-three years old. _Geez_ , he was old. To think Elsa even would have such an interest in old men... Meh, age doesn't really matter. Nobody would even ever know about him and her. _Them_.

Elsa's face fell. _If_ Jack returned her feelings, what would happen after? Elsa couldn't marry a man that almost nobody could even see or hear.

 _And now you're thinking of MARRYING him?_

Elsa shook her head.

But, maybe she could have a ' _secret_ ' relationship with him that only Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven knew about?

But...

What would happen when it was time for her to marry someone?.. Is it really worth wasting time on something that has to end anyways?

Elsa shuddered as the air suddenly got much colder. She turned around and faced the window as snowflakes flew inside the window and melted when they touched the floor.

 _JACK! Jack's here!_

Elsa smiled, shut her eyes and sighed a sigh in relief.

She opened her eyes as the very one she had been waiting for flew inside into the room. He landed on the floor and turned to face her. He looked kind of surprised to see her. He cleared his throat and walked over to close the window. Elsa turned back around and stood up from the couch. She walked around it so she stood with her front toward the spirit. Her hands fiddled with the blanket wrapped around her and her mouth formed a small O as she watched him turn to her again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he walked up to her. He stopped a foot away from where she stod and gazed into her ocean eyes. Elsa looked up at him, speechless. Where had her whole plan gone?

The only light in the room was the fireplace behind them, and the faint light illuminated Jack's face. The orange colors and the dark shadows of the room created something that looked like it came straight out of a painting. Jack let one of his hands drop down to his side as the other one held the end of the staff against the ground, making it stand straight up. Elsa had followed his hand-movements with her eyes. When he had stopped moving, Elsa's eyes moved back up to his face. He took a small step toward her, eyes slightly worried and... _scared?_ Elsa's breath hitched and her mouth opened to begin her long tirade of questions.

'' _Why?..._ '' she breathed. She couldn't form more words. God, who knew how long it had been since she had stood face to face with Jack. And now that she knew she liked him...

She could feel butterflies in her stomach. Along with some fearful monster eating the butterflies. She moved her hands to wrap them around her stomach. She looked over to his chest, just to avoid looking at his face. Had Jack always been so handsome?

Queen Elsa shook her head slightly, her cheeks flushing. ''Why have you...um..?''

Jack sighed, ''I'm sorry for avoiding you.''

Elsa's head popped up in shock. _Oh, no he didn't._

 _He couldn't just... just fly in through the window and mess up her whole plan._

Elsa gulped slightly. '' _Why?_ '' She was afraid to hear the answer. ''Why have you been avoiding me?''

Jack stepped closer to her, leaving just a few inches between them. He dropped his staff, letting it fall to the floor. He brought his hands to her upper arms and grasped them softly, careful not to crush her. He looked into her eyes. ''I, uh, it might be a very silly reason,'' he began.

''Okay?'' Elsa said and searched his face, always ending up at his eyes.

''It's quite childish, really,'' Jack continued.

Elsa nodded slowly, impatiently waiting for the answer she had been waiting for so long.

''You might not even—''

''Jack just tell me. It's _okay_ ,'' Elsa interrupted softly.

''I,'' he began looking straight into her eyes, '' _like_ you.''

Elsa's eyes softened, somewhat in shock, but also love. So, Anna _had_ been right, then?

''Like, a lot. Very much. More than I probably should, even,'' Jack continued, looking at her face in worry and fear once again.

 _He likes me. Just like I_ like _him!_

Elsa's face twisted into pure joy and relief. She had gotten her answers, which had been MUCH BETTER than what she had expected. Elsa laughed as a big smile crept up on her face and she jumped out of his grip on her shoulder and into his arms.

It seemed as the winter spirit couldn't process what was going on for a few seconds, but after a short while he brought her closer in his arms. Elsa was almost hanging in the air as she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her face resting against his, standing on her toes against him. When Jack had wrapped _his_ arms around her it had helped her keep her footing.

''I like you, too,'' she said, joy thick in her voice.

She let go of him and stepped back down to where she previously stood. '' _Like, a lot. Very much. More than I probably should, even,_ '' she chuckled, copying his words.

Jack let out a bark of laughter and moved both hands to her face and caressed both of her cheeks. He smiled a smile that was bigger, whiter and brighter than any smile Elsa had seen before. And it was because of _her_ it even was there to begin with. _She_ made him _that happy._ Her heart swelled as she looked at him with the same loving eyes as he gave her.

Jack Frost leaned forward and placed a long, slow kiss full of love on her forehead. The both of them closed their eyes, and they stood there for a good moment, just savouring the moment.

Jack brought his lips away from her forehead and opened his eyes to meet hers once again. Elsa giggled breathily and Jack took the moment to look at her.

This was the Elsa that almost nobody saw. The Elsa who didn't dress to impress anyone, the one that wanted to walk around in cozy clothing the whole day. He noticed that she was barefoot too.

His breath suddenly hitched for a moment as his eyes locked on something.

The young queen of Arendelle's eyes changed from full of love to full of fear and confusion.

''What's wrong, Jack?'' she asked, voice lazed with worry.

Jack slowly met her gaze. His eyes full of confusion and... anger?

Elsa anxiously looked at him, waiting for an answer.

''Your hands,'' Jack said, devoid of all emotion.

* * *

 **A/N: I managed to post this chapter on the same day as the previous one! Wohoo look at me all productive and all. xD**

 **So, yeah, ehm... don't hate me for making Elsa self-harm herself. Aaaaand turning her childhood more dark than it already was.**

 **But JEEEEELSAAAAAA. Oh, the fluff.**

 **Sooooo (trying to avoid the fact that I made this chapter somewhat angsty) the next chapter will be.. ehm _interesting_.**

 **I, uh, will post a new chapter hopefully next month. But there is a big chance that I might not, because, like I said in the chapter before, that I have a lot of tests coming up. And straight after school is over I'm going on a two and a half week holiday trip with my family. But I _will_ post a chapter soon, I promise! c:**

 **So, since it's half past midnight here where I am, I will not look through this chapter yet to check for grammar mistake, right now. But I hope the amount of Jelsa fluff overweights the grammar mistakes. I'll come look through it later.**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** trawyne

 **~TAS**


	25. AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE

**A/N:** Hello, there, dear readers. c:

I'm back from my little vacation trip with my family.

Or... I was back half a week ago, but I've been busy with other stuff. Recently I've been thinking about this story. Is it good? _No_. Does it have a lot of plot-holes and just down-right suck? _Yes_. So, now I've made a decision to rewrite it (again) and probably add some new stuff to it to fill up the whole story and give it more DEPTH. Right now, at least in my opinion, the plot is empty and I don't really know where this story is going anymore, to be honest. And now let me explain and excuse why this story sucks so much:

For the past-whole time I've been writing this story, I've been writing every chapter in **ONE** **DAY**. Basically, I write about 2000 – 3000 words (read through it real fast sometimes) and then I post the chapter. Which is NOT a good way to write a story. No author writes a GOOD book in one day. _Nope_.

So, I've decided that I want to rewrite this story. Figure out a better plot (I will of course include some of the ideas I already have, which is a kind of backstory to Elsa and Anna's family, _who_ their family even is and what happened to them since none of them were at Elsa's coronation or knew about Elsa's powers... or did they?) I will also do some ''research'' to improve the characters and give them more personality. Even though I TRY to keep the them as close to... well, themselves, it is very hard. Every person that's writes fanfiction have their OWN... (ehe example:) Jack Frost, or Tooth fairy or Hans, etc. So, _my_ Jack Frost have been kind of OC here and there, but I'll try to find out a little more about him (if that even is possible) and the other characters in this story to try and keep them as close to...(again) themselves as possible (;

Just to put it out there: I will probably update the summary, give this story a new name (still considering it) and TRY to _make_ cover for this story, as well. I also want you readers to give me suggestions/ideas on what you want to happen in this story in a review. I really want to know what you want to read, and I also thought it would be fun to make some of your ideas come to life! :D

If anyone that is reading this remembers, I said in the first chapter that I was here, writing fancfiction, to PRACTICE my english writing. And it has IMPROVED A LOT! My english writing in school has gone from a (since I'm norwegian we have numbered grades instead of... lettered grades? Is that what it is called? I dunno) 5 to a 6 (6 is the best you can get.) And I'm very happy, it basically shows that writing fanfiction, and READING english, too, actually helps your writing style and methods. It also fills your vocabulary, at least with me. If there is a word I don't know, or haven't seen before, maybe forgotten.. I search up the translation so I remember it (I usually, sometimes, forget it, but, yeah) for later. Hehe, I'm rambling, but I just wanted to let you people know that I won't be writing a new chapter in a while, because I will be rewriting my old ones, concentrating on making this fanfiction A LOT _BETTER_.

Thank you so much for reading my story and for giving me feedback. I always smile like the big goof I am whenever I get a notification that someone is following or favoriting my story or leaving a review. I actually haven't gotten ANY hate, which is VERY surprising. So, thank you. ALL OF YOU! 3 c:


	26. Chapter 25 The gloves

_Disclaimer:_ I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians nor Frozen. If I did there would be a Jelsa movie made already. I don't own the cover image for this story either. They all belong to their respectful owners!

 **A/N: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! :D**

 **I can't believe it's been two years already of this story. And in those two years I have _changed the story_ , _cut it in half and deleting half of it, rewritten it MAAAANY times (which I'm doing right now too), eeeeeem... what else?_**

 **It's been a while so I don't exactly remember what I've done to this story anymore... *shrug***

 **Welp, yeah. There will be some more info down at the end of this chapter. Until then:**

 _ **HAPPY READING! c:**_

* * *

Chapter 25. The gloves.

The princess walked down the hallway, ignoring the staff-members that were doing their jobs as she passed them. She tugged on her white gloves as she walked.

Her parents had requested her in her father's study and she wondered what it was they wanted. They always came to her whenever they wanted to discuss something. They always made her stay inside her room, where she felt safe.

She stopped outside the door and knocked lightly on it with the knuckle of her index finger. Her mother opened the door for her and gestured for Elsa to step inside. She made it obvious that she wouldn't touch her so Elsa sighed in relief as she stepped up to her father's desk where her father waited.

Elsa cleared her throat before she opened her mouth to talk. ''You requested me to come here, papa?''

Agnarr's eyes softened as he tried to reach for his daughter, but she flinched away. Hurt, he drew his hand back and started talking. ''I just wanted to inform you that next week me and your mother will be leaving for a business trip,'' he said.

Elsa looked shocked. For the past thirteen years her parents have been staying at the castle. They never left for _anything_.

''I can see your confusion, Starshine,'' her father said and stood up from his seat. ''I'll only tell you that it's _really important_.''

''Do...'' Elsa began softly. She looked down for a minute before she looked up into her father's eyes. ''Do you have to go?'' she asked quietly.

Iduna sighed softly. ''Yes, Elsa, we do. Like your father said, it's really important.''

''But you never leave,'' Elsa protested.

''Yeah, and that's got to change, Elsa,'' Agnarr said as he walked up to where his daughter and wife stood. ''We haven't exactly been representing Arendelle for the past thirteen years. We're starting to be forgotten by other kingdoms, except for our trading partners, of course.''

Elsa looked at her mother. ''But what about the isolation. _You promised me—''_

''I know we promised you,'' the king interrupted, making Elsa turn to look at him again. ''But it's not good for the kingdom. For _anyone_ , actually.

''It's good for _me_ ,'' Elsa defended.

Agnarr placed a hand on her shoulder before she had time to flinch away. ''It's not,'' he said with sad eyes.

Iduna wrapped her arms around her daughter as she stood next to her.

''B-but..''

''Elsa,'' Agnarr sighed, ''this got to stop.''

''But _I'm scared_ ,'' Elsa said.

Agnarr let go of her shoulder as he took a step backwards in disbelief. It took him a few seconds before he started talking again. ''What are you scared of?'' he asked.

'' _Everything_ ,'' Elsa answered. ''I told you before, I _can't control the curse_.''

''It's not a—'' Iduna started before being interrupted.

''I'm scared that I will hurt someone if I don't isolate myself. I'm scared I might...'' she trailed off.

''You're scared _what,_ Starshine,'' Iduna asked softly. She leaned a little away to be able to look at her daughter's face.

'' _Kill someone_...''

Agnarr sighed as he tried to hug his daughter, but like usual, she moved away. While doing so, she released herself from her mother's arms. She looked down at her hands in shame and tugged at her gloves. A hair-strand fell out of her bun, framing one side of her fface.

Agnarr and Iduna looked at each other in sadness and worry. They hated how afraid their daughter was of her powers. Agnarr walked over and grabbed his wife's hand in comfort and started to walk back behind his desk, dragging Iduna along as he looked at his daughter.

''Uhm, me and your mother are wondering what you want from the trip,'' Agnarr said, breaking the silence.

Elsa looked up. '' _What?_ ''

Agnarr let go of his wife's hand and sat down in his chair again. ''Well, your sister asked for chocolate, obviously,'' he said. ''What do _you_ want?''

Elsa looked back down at her gloves. ''New gloves,'' she muttered.

'' _New gloves?!_ '' Iduna echoed, shocked.

The eighteen year old princess looked back up at her parents. ''Thicker ones,'' she continued. ''I feel like these white ones aren't thick enough to conceal anymore, and that I might feel... _safer_ with ticker ones. That it won't be as easy to lose control,'' she explained.

''Alright,'' Agnarr sighed. He would do anything to make his daughter feel safer in her own skin. ''Thicker gloves it is, then.''

''Can I go back to my room now?''

''Just one more thing, Starshine,'' Iduna said.

The princess gazed at the both of them, waiting for them to talk.

''When we get back from the trip we will end the isolation,'' Iduna began.

''Wha—?''

''We'll open the gates—everything will be like it was before, alright?'' Agnarr continued.

''But what about—?''

''We'll go back to the trolls to find out what to do with your powers,'' Agnarr interrupted.

''Or maybe you can ask _Jack_ to ask _The Guardians_ for any ideas?'' Iduna asked, leaning against the desk.

''Ask Jack?'' Elsa murmured.

''Yeah, he's still around isn't he?''

'' _Yes_.''

''I like that kid,'' Agnarr said and leaned back in his seat. Iduna placed a hand on his shoulder and they both shared a warm smile.

''He's older than you,'' Elsa said.

Agnarr looked back at his daughter. ''Well, he _looks_ younger than me. He's around your age, right? His frozen one, that is.''

''I guess so..''

Agnarr just hummed as he closed his eyes.

Elsa felt really uncomfortable as her cheeks warmed. _What kind of answer was_ that _?_

''You may go to your room again now, Elsa,'' her mother said as she smiled warmly at her daughter.

Elsa nodded, not saying anything and started to walk towards the door.

''We will be seeing you before we leave for the trip, alright?'' Iduna added quickly.

Elsa turned around and gave a tight smile. ''Alright,'' she replied.

She opened the door and walked out. As she passed the staff-members once again she replayed what her father had said in her mind. ' _I like that kid.'_ Her cheeks warmed again and she started running for her bedroom door.

 _What was going on?_

* * *

When the news broke out that the rulers of Arendelle's ship had sunken due to a storm at sea the two princesses were left devastated. In a few days the funeral would be held, and Elsa wanted to go. But she didn't dare to, not when she was so emotional and had little to no control over her powers. Her whole room was covered in snow and ice.

She laid in her bed, clutching two light blue gloves to her chest. They had been one of the few things that had been found from the ship.

Elsa had been requested in the dining room by Kai one evening. When she got there she had been given those gloves as well as the news about her parents. The princess had quickly excused herself, running out of the room back to her chambers where she broke out crying, feeling all of her hope and belief fading away.

She opened her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she brought the gloves up to her face so she could look at them. They were very beautiful and in her favorite color too. She almost smiled at the thought. It had been her father who had picked them out for her. He knew _exactly_ what she liked.

She knew her parents had told her that they would end the isolation as soon they got back from the trip and that it had been _their secret._.. but Elsa refused to tell any of the council members or Kai or Gerda about that. She had never really agreed to end it, she was still scared. Now more than ever. She would keep her parents' plan a secret. She wouldn't tell _anyone_ about it. Not like she could, anyway, she was all alone in her bedroom. No one ever came around except for when either Gerda or Kai would bring her her meals.

The sound of the window slamming open startled her and she sat up in her bed. She stared at it in confusion for a while.

 _Nothing._

She stood up from her bed and walked over to it and closed it again. Frost formed on the pane, but she just shrugged it off, thinking it was her, like usual. She walked back to her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She woke up in her bed, wrapped up in a blue wool blanket and her bed sheets. On the chair that stood next to her, where Jack would sit during the night when he watched over her, hung her grey robe. But Jack was nowhere in sight.

The queen blew her almost white bangs out of her face as she looked down at her hands. The scars were still visible, but healing nevertheless. She saw another pair of hands holding hers. She trailed the hands until she noticed the dark blue fabric covered in a layer of frost.

 _Jack._

Elsa breathed in, happily, as she closed her eyes, smiled and snuggled into his hands. She felt warm. She felt something moving closer to her from behind. Jack's hands suddenly let go of her hands and wrapped themselves around her shoulders. She felt his nose nuzzling against her neck. Her smile widened.

It was still a little too early for Elsa to get out of bed so she decided to go back to sleep.

.

.

.

 _But she wasn't able to_.

Her mind kept going back to earlier conversations and she found herself overthinking all different kinds of things.

One of those things being her and Jack.

They had been friends for almost her whole life, and Jack hadn't changed one bit. His appearance hadn't changed, _ever._ And he was still behaving like he always had done, well, except for the past few weeks where he had started being flirty towards her.

He was still the good ol' Jack she had always known.

But _her_. She had changed. _A lot_.

It didn't matter how many times her sister told her that she still was behaving like she did when she was younger in some ways. It didn't matter how good Jack was to bring back her inner child. She had changed. And it probably was because of all the _fear and grief_ she had dealt with for those thirteen years in her room. Sure, there had been _some... 'good'_ moments, but as the years went by those moments only became less and less.

And when she had forgotten about _Jack_.

She would _never_ forgive herself for that. She still felt bad for it, even though Jack had told her it was fine and that he kind of always had known that she would stop believing in him at some point because she was getting older.

Elsa sighed and opened her eyes again. She turned around in Jack's arms and looked at him.

 _'Do your skin tickle each time he stands close enough that you can feel his breath?'_

 _Oh, yes it does,_ Elsa thought as she looked at his sleeping form.

His hair was messier than usual and his mouth hung a little open as he softly snored.

She rested her hands in-between them and smiled.

 _'You_ like _him. You_ always _have.'_

Elsa moved one of her hands up to his face and brushed his nose gently with her index finger. His nose scrunched up a little.

 _Adorable._

Jack Frost moved halfway on his back and yawned, moving one of his hands to ruffle is own hair. His grip on the young queen loosened and Elsa moved her hand away from him.

Elsa's eyes widened as she heard her father's words in her head again, like she had all those years ago.

 _'I like that kid.'_

The guardian moved back to his side and looked sleepily at the girl in front of him. He smiled warmly at her and moved a hand to move some hair out of her face. Elsa followed his hand's movement with her eyes, as she swallowed a little.

She met his gaze and just by looking at him she wanted to confess all over again. She wanted to confess the one thing she had been thinking about ever since Anna had helped her realize her own feelings. She wanted to confess what she had confessed to him the night before...

But she didn't. Instead she smiled softly and just said it in her mind as she closed her eyes, feeling the touch of his cold hand near her face.

 _I like you._

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! (please send help, I need it..)**

 **So for the ever-so-important info about the rewritten chapters:**

 **I have written about 5 chapters now. (Four and a half because I kind of got writers block while writing the fifth** **chapter..) And they're shorter than what I'd like, around 1,500-2,000 words. Which this chapter is too, but that's because I have been occupied with a lot of IMPORTANT school work, so I kind of wrote half of this chapter one evening and the rest right now...**

 **Which explains the grammar mistakes and the words that are misspelled, that I KNOW I HAVE..** **But that doesn't really matter because I'll be revisiting this chapter soon, because I'm changing some details in the story and need to bring that in the latest chapters. As of now, I have written this story so it fits with the previous chapter (aka how the story is _now_.) ****But _back_ to the point: the first few chapters where Elsa is still a kid will probably be shorter than the chapters when she's older. I just find it hard to write the chapters where her parents are around and when she's growing up without giving away spoilers for the future. (I HAVE A LOT OF PLOT-TWISTS PLANNED SO GET READY!)**

 **Another reason for the lack of writing for this story may also that the Jelsa fandom is slowly dying-or almost dead actually... or maybe all the stories I've favorited on this fandom hasn't been updated in months. (And with months I mean MONTHS..) Some of my favorite fan fictions haven't been updated in almost a year, which is so sad. So, I've been spending most of my days trying to find new fan fictions to read-only to finish reading them and then don't know what to do with my life. I've also been editing edits for instagram, which I enjoy doing VERY MUCH. So, that takes a lot of my time.**

 **Midterms in school are also coming up-the first one being next friday (NOT THIS WEEK, BUT THE NEXT ONE.) My birthday is also in two days (November 21st), so my time is pretty much occupied until Christmas.**

 **But back to the info for THIS STORY:**

 **I have decided to publish ALL of the rewritten chapter together at the same time, because 1. It may take a while. 2. I don't want to keep you readers waiting for new ''updated'' chapters. 3. If any new readers come along, I want the story to make sense to them.**

 **Alsooo, I still haven't come up with a new summary for this story. I have a few ideas and I probably won't write it until I'm done rewriting the chapters. The cover image for this story I've made. Yeah, I have ACTUALLY _MADE_ my own COVER IMAGE for this story. (Actually I made 2, which both have 2 different colors-so it's actually 4...) And I am still debating on trying all of them out while I rewrite the story to see which one I like best-because I have no clue, I love all of them. **

**Another thing: I will be leaving _notes_ on my profile (which I've done for a while) where I write updates on how it goes with the rewriting of the story. So, if you think I'm dead just check out my profile and you'll (MOST LIKELY) find a note from me. (:**

 **I _think_ I'm done rambling now. The author's note is actually almost as long as the whole chapter.. xD**

 **Welp..**

 **REVIEWS ARE FULLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Don't forget to subscribe to my youtube channel:** airwen

 **~TAS**


End file.
